


Mình Đi Tù Nha, Anh?

by caochon03



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chịch công khai, Chịch khi tắm, Happy Ending, Hài hước, Không sức mạnh, Logan chỉ còn là Logan, Lãng mạn, M/M, Nhớ nha: Erik và Charles chịch nhiều lắm, Shaw Không Xấu Xa, Vũ trụ song hành, chứa nội dung tình dục người lớn, có bạo lực, sm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Charles không thể tồn tại nổi một ngày trong tù chỉ vì lời nói của anh với hắn. Anh dựa vào vách tường trong ngục tù eo hẹp của họ. "Tôi sẽ chết thôi có đúng không?" Anh thầm nói với chính mình."Không đâu Charles," Erik bảo và lại gần, "Tôi sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra với cậu," hắn ép vế người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn vào bức tường bằng tay của mình và mỉm cười một cách dã thú rồi dựa vào anh gần hơn. "Tôi sẽ bảo vệ cậu," hắn vuốt ngón tay lên mặt Charles từ trên xuống, "Nhưng đổi lại là cậu phải cho tôi một thứ gì đó.""Được thôi," Charles nói thầm, rồi nhắm mắt cảm nhận được người đàn ông kia cọ chiếc mũi của mình vào gò má của anh, gần giống như là hắn đang ngửi lấy Charles-cảm nhận hương thơm ngào ngạt đó của anh. Một tiếng thở rên nhẹ từ người đàn ông cao đó thoát ra từ trong cổ họng và Charles nuốt nước bọt trong thầm lặng.Có phải anh vừa mới thoả thuận với một ác quỷ không?
Relationships: Alex Summers/Hank McCoy, Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	1. Ngày đầu tiên trong tù - Phần 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Go To Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463717) by [mykkila09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09). 



"Ba mươi năm," thẩm phán nói, "Với cam kết lao động công ích." Cô ta gõ cây búa của mình.

"Cái gì?" Raven hét lên khi đang ngồi ở hàng ghế và cô đứng dậy một cách đột ngột, "Đó chỉ là giết người tự vệ thôi mà!" Cô nắm cái hàng ghế trước mặt một cách chặt, nhìn thẳng vào thẩm phán như cô ta là một con đần độn ngu dốt. Cô nghĩ như vậy.

Charles quay đầu nhìn em gái của mình với một nụ cười đầy hối tiếc, mặc dù anh không hiểu tại sao anh lại cảm thấy hối tiếc, anh là cái người sẽ đi vào trại giam, thật cảm ơn chúa. Khốn nạn gì đâu á. Không nói đến chuyện anh đã hối tiếc vào ngày này—mà là cái hôm anh không bao giờ quên vẻ mặt của người ba kế của mình khi anh rút súng chĩa vào người ông ta. Anh bảo người đàn ông đó nếu ông ta dám đụng một ngón tay của ông ta lên người anh một lần nữa thì...

Giá như mà Kurt chịu nghe. Thật sự phải như vậy.

"Đúng là chuồng phân ngựa!" Raven lao lên—như thể sự phản kháng và thô tục của cô sẽ làm lung lay tâm trí của thẩm phán. Cô ta đã đập cái búa của mình—điều đó có nghĩa là phiên xét xử cuối cùng phải không?

"Đuổi cô ta khỏi toà án của tôi," Vị thẩm phán đầy danh dự McTaggert nói, (nếu là Raven thì đó là con thẩm phán chồng thêm một lớp mặt chó cái McTaggert) "Xin mời cáo buộc tiếp theo."

Luật sư của Charles cúi đầu về phía anh. "Thành thật xin lỗi anh Charles," cậu ấy nói một cách thành kính và đặt tay lên vai vị khách của mình, "Tôi sẽ tìm cách kháng cáo lại cho anh càng sớm càng tốt," cậu ấy thành thẩn.

'Ờ,' Charles suy nghĩ rồi người đại diện đến dẫn anh đi, 'không sớm thì muộn vậy thôi.'

Như vậy thì Charles Xavier đang bị tống vào tù và không còn thứ gì để anh hoặc em gái của anh (không cần biết cô em gái đã nguyền rủa và la hét thẩm phán như thế nào, vốn không giúp ích gì) có thể làm để thay đổi tình thế đó.

...

Bây giờ, nếu có một chuyện mà đúng như những gì bạn đã xem trong các bộ phim về nhà tù thì chắc chắn sẽ có cảnh một tù nhân mới bị dẫn xuống một cái hành lang và tống vào trong ngục và những tù nhân hiện tại sẽ chế nhạo và văng tục. Charles đã nhận ra tìm hiểu việc này từ trước.

"Thịt mới kìa!" Một vài người đàn ông vạm vỡ to lớn khủng khiếp thông báo ngay khi cánh cửa mở ra và các tù nhân mới bước vào.

'Thế nào,' Charles nghĩ khi anh bước xuống hành lang dưới, 'ác quỷ sẽ như thế nào? Tôi khó lòng mà chứng kiến bọn đó so sánh ta với thịt-'

Đập vào anh.

'Ồ,' Charles nghĩ một cách nông cạn, 'Chúng muốn hãm hiếp ta. Nhiệm màu thật.'

Anh khẽ thắc mắc rằng có nên đánh ai đó trong trại để đối lấy sự tán thưởng của bọn Cholo hay không. Chuyện đó sẽ cam đoan một điều rằng là anh sẽ không bị hãm hiếp trong tù—đó được gọi là bảo vệ. (Hoặc là giả sử bạn là người đang đi hiếp—việc mà Charles không muốn làm, hiểu tới đây thôi thì cảm ơn vì đã đọc). Charles hiểu được ngay sau đó và anh bây giờ cần được bảo vệ bằng nhiều cách.

Dù vậy, để mà được bảo vệ nhiều cách như thế, anh cần phải đánh đổi lại 'vài thứ'. Khỉ thật. Không biết nghĩ ra sao bây giờ, dường như Charles chỉ có thể làm một số hoạt động tình dục khi ở đây.

Ít ra là anh đã thủ sẵn rồi.

"Này người đẹp nhỏ bé đằng kia ơi," một người tù nhân khác đứng trước thanh cửa, "Tôi muốn được giao lưu với cậu đó."

Người đó đang nói với Charles. Chỉ tại đôi môi đỏ mọng anh đào của anh—anh biết một ngày không xa họ sẽ đổ gục vì anh mất thôi. Charles nhìn đểu người đàn ông đó rồi tiếp tục bỏ đi.

Cũng phải, việc bảo vệ bây giờ là việc anh tìm kiếm hàng đầu ở đây—anh biết chừng đó. Việc duy nhất đó làm anh đi tìm tòi phán đoán nên nhận bảo vệ từ ai. Không phải ai cũng như ai; càng không phải hết, anh vẫn ở trong tù, nhưng anh vẫn là Charles Xavier đây thôi khó chịu thật! Và anh vẫn giữ thanh tao của mình...rõ chứ?

"Này em yêu," lại là một người khác, lấy hai cánh tay vòng ra cái thanh cửa sắt, "nhìn em giống như một cô gái anh đã từng hẹn hò đó," người đó nhìn cơ thể của Charles lên xuống khi người đẹp bước qua, "Dừng lại nhà anh một chút, anh sẽ cho em sung sướng thật sự," người đó đắc chí.

Charles sẽ không bao giờ quen người này. Anh không thể tin được cái cách đối đãi mà anh sắp phải nhận. Chỉ vì anh nhỏ con, đáng yêu và dễ thương (và có tóc gọn và đôi mắt xanh nước biển) nhưng không đồng nghĩa anh là một cô gái để mà cho là như thế. Thôi cảm ơn.

Charles bây giờ sẽ bọc xương.

Sớm muộn

Chán thật.

Cuối cùng cũng đến tù nơi anh giam giữ (đã dừng lại và đây là cái đoạn đường đi dài nhất trong sự tủi nhục đồng thời nãy giờ anh chưa bị ai đụng cả). Cánh cửa được mở và người gác trại giam mở khoá dây xích ở mắt cá chân anh (Charles cảm thấy cái đó không cần thiết cho lắm, đã vào tù rồi cần gì xích chân) rồi một tay đẩy anh vào trong đó. (Giờ việc này mới là cần. Thật thô lỗ.)

Một khi cửa đã đóng lại, bảo vệ báo rằng tù nhân số 04211979 đã vào.

Tuyệt vời ghê chưa.

Giờ làm gì tiếp đây?

Hình như không phải có mỗi mình Charles trong tù—hình như có tiếng nhạy cảm trông giống như đang thủ dâm vậy. Khiếp. Anh đang nhìn thẳng người đàn ông đó quay lưng về phía mình. Đúng là nhìn lưng còn trong sáng, thì ra là hắn đang cố làm vậy.

"À hờm," Charles mở lời nhỏ nhẹ, cố gây sự chú ý cho người đàn ông kia, "Ờ ừm... xin chào. Tôi tên là Charles Xavier. Tôi nghĩ hai chúng ta sẽ là bạn tù với nhau đó." Charles nói nhưng tâm trí vẫn đang cay cú từ cách người thẩm phán đó xét xử.

Người đàn ông đó đang quay lưng của mình về phía anh một cách chậm rãi, nhận ra rằng hắn đang làm chuyện đó bằng tay.

Ồ. Tuyện vời, hắn đang bắt đầu tạo đồ chơi. Cú đau đầu tiên của Charles sẽ diễn ra ngay chính trong tù của mình.

Anh KHÔNG thể thấy chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo.

Nhưng mà thay vì đánh Charles, người đàn ông đó (nhìn cũng khá đẹp trai nữa) lại mỉm cười nhưng lại quá lớn trên gương mặt. Nghĩ đi cũng nghĩ lại, liệu hắn có sắp sửa mần thịt Charles không?

Âm thanh bây giờ thật hồi hộp.

"Giờ nói cho tôi nghe đi Charles," người lạ mặt đẹp trai bí ẩn đó nói với anh (cũng chắc là bị đưa vào đây vì giết người, hoặc có thể là vì âm mưu cai trị thế giới, do nhìn vẻ mặt nên anh đoán được con người hắn), hắn bỏ nắm đấm đó xuống, "Tại sao một người xinh đẹp dịu dàng giống đoá hoa hoang dại như cậu lại vào đây?" Hắn đưa mắt (màu bạc) của mình nhìn lướt dạo từ tốn trên cơ thể trắng nõn của người đẹp.

Charles cảm thấy làn da của mình nóng ran cả lên và anh phải cố gắng nén lại cơn e thẹn này nhưng đồng thời phải tìm cách chuộc mình cho gã ta ngay từ lúc hắn gọi anh là một đoá hoá hoang dại? Tại sao mọi người lại coi mình như thể mình là một cô gái thế? Đúng là tức muốn trào máu họng mà!

Thật sự, anh đang muốn đánh ai đó, muốn cai quản xung...

Người lạ mặt đẹp trai bí ẩn giờ đứng đó và tiến sát lại nhìn Charles. Hắn đặt một tay lên tường và ép Charles lại một chỗ, vẫn tiếp tục cười mỉm về phía anh như hắn đang sắp bày tiệc và Charles là lí do đó.

Danh sách mà hắn có bây giờ: bí ẩn, đẹp trai, cao ráo, xa lạ, giờ thêm cả trái tim đập nhanh đến loạn nhịp nữa.

Charles u mê tuýp người cao ráo.

"Tôi...um..." Charles nói lắp ngập ngừng, nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đàn ông có thể đem anh làm bữa sáng hoặc không. Lại vấn đề mới.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Charles," người đàn ông cao to hơn nói với chất giọng người Đức khá rõ, "Lưỡi cậu bị cắt rồi à?" Hắn bắt đầu đặt ngón tay vuốt gương mắt của Charles.

'Hi vọng anh hiểu cho,' Thoát ra đâu đó một suy nghĩ đột ngột. Trong lòng cảm thấy dáy lên vấn đề (cơ thể ngu đần thật) dưới đáy quần của mình, Charles trả lời lại rất nhanh. "Sát hại," anh thốt ra, nhưng nhìn vẫn rất hốt hoảng, bị kích động tột độ trước hình ảnh cận kề của người đàn ông đó, "Tôi bị vào đây vì tự vệ giết người ba kế của tôi nhưng thẩm phán không khoan nhượng và em gái tôi rất đau buồn chuyện đó, tất nhiên con bé còn gọi thẩm phán là-"

Người đàn ông đẹp trai đó cười khúc khích, rồi làm lơ những câu nói vô nghĩa của Charles, "Cậu nói nhiều khi cậu ngại quá đó." Hắn lại chồm vào thêm một chút nữa trước khi bước ra. "Tôi cóc cần nghe cậu kể hết cuộc đời cậu như thế nào đâu, tôi chỉ có muốn biết tại sao cậu vào đây thôi." Hắn nói chuyện rất nhiệt tình cảm kích với người đàn ông thấp bé hơn mình (mỗi lần hắn làm vậy lại khiến Charles rùng mình? Cơ thể đẹp trai này đã bị cắn đứt rồi, muốn dừng lại cũng không!) "Sát hại à?" Hắn ngồi xuống và lấy cái con dao đội lốt bàn chải đó. Người đàn ông này có thể dạy Charles cách tạo đồ chơi 101, anh sẽ cần thôi. "Không giống rồi," người Đức nói rồi bây giờ lại quay sang với cái vũ khí nữa.

Charles không thể làm gì tiếp được nữa thì đành phải cố phản kháng. Điều đó có nghĩa là dù Charles có mềm lòng một chút nhưng không đồng nghĩa là anh không thể trở thành một kẻ sát nhân máu lạnh.

Anh hoàn toàn không phải là một sát thủ máu lạnh nhưng vẫn có thể, là anh giết người kia. Chỉ có một lần mà thực sự là để tự vệ nên có thể.

"Còn anh thì sao với tôi?" Charles không thể làm gì thêm đành hỏi.

Người đàn ông cao ráo nhún vai, đồ chơi thì vẫn trên tay. "Đâu biết nói sao, hay là lừa đảo trốn thuế?"

Quái gì đây! Lừa đảo trốn thuế? Giờ Charles lại càng e dè. Anh lại gần người đàn ông kia. "Giờ tôi cho anh biết," anh chỉ ngón tay về phía hắn (có thể đây là hành động không mấy hay ho với nhận thức muộn màng như này) "Tôi chưa bao giờ đóng thuế đâu, thật ra..."

"Charles," người đàn ông kia nói khẽ, rồi lại chặn họng anh một lần nữa, "Nếu cậu muốn sống sót ngày đầu tiên trong tù," hắn để mắt đến đồ chơi của mình và tuốt lên xuống, "Tôi đề nghị cậu không chĩa ngón tay và nói lớn tiếng với một người đang cầm đồ chơi trên tay." Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào mắt người đẹp và tiếp tục nói với nụ cười kì quái.

"Anh đang doạ tôi sao?" Charles hỏi trong khi anh không biết khi nào nên giữ mồm mình lại. Khỉ thật. Đồ chơi vũ khí, người kia đang có một cái.

Bạn tù của anh cười khẩy, rồi lại nhìn xuống. "Không Charles," hắn nói rồi thổi bay vài ổ bụi. Hắn quay qua nhìn chằm chằm. "Nhìn chú em quá xinh đẹp đi để mà đánh nhau, tôi muốn giữ em ở đây dài lâu hơn nữa," hắn để ý người đẹp khắp nơi. "Tôi chỉ là định khuyên em là không chỉ ngón tay hoặc nói lớn tiếng, nơi đây không phải là của em đâu và việc đó khiến em dễ bị chúng nó đem ra giết."

Tức thật. Gã đàn ông này nói phải, Charles còn không thể tồn tại nổi một ngày ở trại giam khi anh đã lỡ lời với hắn.

Anh dựa vào vách tường trong ngục tù eo hẹp của hai người họ. "Tôi sẽ chết thôi có đúng không?" Anh thầm nói với chính mình.

Câu nói này làm bạn tù kia chú ý. Hắn lại nhìn liếc ngang Charles rồi đứng lên, đặt vũ khí đội lốt bàn chải đánh răng ở cạnh hông.

"Không đâu Charles," Erik bảo và lại gần, "Tôi sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra với em," hắn ép vế người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn vào bức tường bằng tay của mình và mỉm cười một cách dã thú rồi dựa vào anh gần hơn. "Tôi sẽ bảo vệ em," hắn vuốt ngón tay lên mặt Charles từ trên xuống, "Nhưng đổi lại là em phải cho tôi một thứ gì đó."

'Cơ thể của tôi ư? Của anh đó.' Charles nuốt không trôi, anh vừa mới đưa ra lựa chọn gì đây? Anh nhớ tất cả những tù nhân khác đã nói với anh dọc đường đến phòng giam của mình, chỉ có đúng một lần để lựa chọn mà một trong số người đó bắt đầu hành sự. Nếu buộc phải quan hệ tình dục với ai đó, anh nghĩ ít ra với một người bạn tù cao to, bí ẩn và lại đẹp trai này thì còn đỡ. Đây có vẻ là lựa chọn tốt nhất rồi.

"Được thôi," Charles nói thầm, rồi nhắm mắt cảm nhận được người đàn ông kia cọ chiếc mũi của mình vào gò má của anh, gần giống như là hắn đang ngửi lấy Charles và cảm nhận hương thơm ngào ngạt đó của anh. Một tiếng thở rên nhẹ từ người đàn ông cao đó thoát ra từ trong cổ họng và Charles nuốt nước bọt trong thầm lặng.

Nhưng sau đó người đàn ông kia dứt ra làm cho Charles ngạc nhiên hết nói, thực sự lúc đó người bạn tù của anh sẽ ăn sạch anh ngay sau đó. Anh đã nghĩ vậy. Nếu cứ mong đợi như thế thì có phải tồi tệ quá không? Sẽ là mớ hỗn độn!

Charles nhìn người Đức quay lại chỗ ngồi và tiếp tục làm việc với món vũ khí của mình.

Hắn liếc mắt nhìn Charles sau một giây. "Tiện thể nói luôn tên là Erik," Hắn mỉm cười về phía người đẹp, "Erik Lehnsherr."


	2. Ngày đầu tiên trong tù - Phần 2: Góc nhìn của Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đôi điều về quá khứ của Erik. Và cả Wade Wilson! Ủa anh ta đâu ra thế?

Erik nổi giận. Hắn không giận chuyện vào tù, đối với bất cứ ai thì chuyện đó giận thật nhưng với hắn thì không. Hắn cố giữ hoà đồng khi ở trong tù thời gian qua.

Không phải, hắn đang giận chỉ vì một thứ, hắn cần một món đồ chơi mới. Tại sao ư? Bởi có một số bọn khốn chó đã quyết định sẽ quấy hắn khỏi ngủ và tất nhiên hắn đáp trả lại, hắn phải vậy, để mà đừng cho chúng nghĩ chúng có thể thắng lại hắn. Và từ đó, hắn hình thành một con người nhất định mà hắn cần để theo nơi đây.

Và đó là lí do để hắn không phải là người đáng bị chọc ghẹo.

Sau tất cả, hắn là Erik Lehnsherr, không ai dám giỡn mặt với hắn, bằng không hắn cho bay màu ngay... đó là chuyện hắn hay làm. Bây giờ, trước khi những kẻ ở đây đều bực mình thì cần phải biết chuyện gì đang thực sự xảy ra;

Hắn đang bận tâm với ngón nghề của chính mình (hút thuốc ngẫm nghĩ chuyện Alex Summers khùng điên đó nhờ Logan đấm vào mặt mình để tên đó đi nhập viện, cụ thể thế nào tí nói sau...) như cách hắn vẫn hay làm, nhưng lũ ngu đó, đúng ra phải gọi là cả một thủ phủ dốt nát mới đúng, đã quyết định bày trò bẩn hỉu. Bằng cách nào thì đơn giản, muốn đụ Erik.

Bây giờ, Erik còn không màng vấn đề chịch choẹt ở đây, sau cùng hắn không phải là thánh nhân nhưng vẫn làm tay chơi vô tư của đám con trai ở đây lẫn ngoài trại tù, nhưng làm gì thì làm, với hắn phải có luật lệ, một trong số luật lệ, luật lệ chính, ở đây đó chính là hắn sẽ không bao giờ để ai đó đụ hắn.

Không bao giờ.

Chỉ hắn làm được việc đó.

Hắn là Erik Lehnsherr. Có vấn đề gì thì tiếp chuyện trực diện với Erik hay Logan. Đôi lúc cả Azazel, nếu tên đó gặp được, tên này có sở thích là biến mất ngay những lúc mà bạn cần người đó. Hãm thật.

Quay lại vấn đề chính.

Khi hắn bảo tên ngu si đần rằng sẽ không bao giờ làm được đâu, tên đó muốn thử hành động rồi gây rắc rối. Rồi Erik cảnh cáo.

Tất nhiên hắn làm vậy. Hắn biết là hắn sắp sửa sút tung mông tên đó, nhưng hắn vẫn là một người đáng được tôn thờ như thần tượng.

Nhiều lần rồi.

Hay một số lần.

Hắn khó được người ta thần tượng là vậy. Sốc thay là hắn đi tù rồi, không phải là vì phóng nhanh vượt ẩu chết dẫm đó... nhưng mà, cũng có thể hắn đã phạm thêm điều đó (Luật giao thông chết tiệt đã dám thu phục hắn như con cún!)

Hắn cảnh báo tên ngu đó tránh xa hắn.

Nhưng tên ngu đó vẫn cố gắng sút tung đít Erik ngay trại giam. Nên hắn đánh trả lại, hắn đánh trả lại rõ ràng. Hắn không thể để thằng não phẳng đó tin được chuyện nó có thể đọ ván và buông thả đi!

Đó là hắn, tên Erik Lehnsherr chết tiệt!

Họ đánh nhau rồi Erik thắng và sau đó tên ngu rút dao, và Erik lôi ra món đồ chơi của minh

Hắn đã chém chết tên ngu đó không kịp ngáp, trước khi hắn lấy lại đồ chơi từ người của tên ngu này (nó cắm khá sâu) thì bọn bảo vệ xuất hiện. Tất nhiên Erik vẫn cố lấy đồ chơi mình lại nhưng bọn bảo vệ không cho phép nhặt lại từ cơ thể tên ngu (quân khốn nạn, luật lệ si đần này còn không để tù nhân có vũ khí hay bất cứ thứ gì để tự vệ, Erik còn không biết việc đó to tát cỡ nào). Thay vào đó, hắn bị tống vào trong một cái tù giam vách đá, hoặc có thể gọi là nơi giam cầm vắng vẻ, vào cái tù bằng đá này nghe có vẻ bí hiểm hơn đấy và từ đó trở đi hắn không còn thấy món đồ chơi của mình nữa.

Câu chuyện đó đã làm hắn tức chết rồi, thực sự khiến hắn điên lên. Erik yêu quý món đồ chơi đó. Hắn tự mình làm ra, hắn đã tốn nhiều thời gian để có nó, nhưng nó lại quý giá vô cùng. Nó được làm bằng sắt với thiết kế nhỏ gọn được đẽo khắc y hệt như món đồ trong viện bảo tàng hoặc treo ở nơi quái gở nào đó. Đó là những điểm thú vị của vũ khí đội lốt đồ chơi thế này.

Hắn quá tự hào vì nó. Hắn và cái món đồ chơi đó đã đồng hành qua nhiều vụ đánh nhau. Nhưng bởi vì đánh với thằng ngu đó mà giờ hắn không còn có được nó nữa. Nếu như thằng điên đó đừng động vào hắn thì có lẽ hắn vẫn còn đồ chơi trên tay rồi.

Hắn mà càng nghĩ thì càng thấy tức thêm. Ngày mà hắn rời khỏi cái nhà tù vách đá đó, kể cả khi bảo vệ giữ khoảng cách của hắn thì không một ai dám đến gần hắn, nhưng bọn bảo vệ vẫn hộ tống hắn vào nhà tù trên.

Vì không còn cách nào để hắn có thể tiếp tục gặp lại đồ chơi cũ của mình nữa (hắn thích gọi đó là 'shanky') nên hắn quyết định sẽ tự làm thêm cái mới. Lần này là dựa trên chiếc bàn chải đánh răng, nhưng mà còn gì đâu để hắn làm nữa. Hắn đã sử dụng hết món sắt vụn mà hắn vốn có cho cái trước rồi cơ.

Hắn ghét lắm. Thật sự rất ghét nhưng mà hắn vẫn cần có đồ chơi.

Lý do thứ hai hắn nổi giận đó chính là hắn sắp có thêm bạn tù mới. Hắn không muốn có thêm bạn tù và biết những người trong số đó sẽ không muốn làm bạn tù của hắn.

Hắn thích vậy đó.

Ngoại trừ Logan và Azazel ra thôi, nhưng họ là những kẻ điên và lại ở chung phòng với nhau. Erik thề hai tên này còn muốn lên kế hoạch 'kỹ càng' (có thể là ý tưởng của Azazel) để trốn thoát bằng cách đào đường ra với cái thìa. Bằng cái thìa thế cơ đấy!

Mấu chốt là, mọi người biết rằng Erik Lehnsherr và bạn tù chưa bao giờ tận tình với nhau.

Trường hợp lần này; bạn tù cuối cùng của hắn, Wade Wilson. Chúa thật, tên này không thể ngừng nói được. Đại loại mỗi khi anh ta mở miệng thì lại không thể dừng khẩu ngữ thoát ra lần thứ hai. Erik dám chắc có một lần Wade còn nói cả buổi với hắn khi Erik đang ngủ để dưỡng sức.

Đi ngủ!

Hắn biết chuyện bởi vì lúc đó hắn chỉ gật đầu thôi, lúc hắn thức dậy thì Wilson vẫn tiếp tục trò chuyện với hắn. Không hiểu tên này có thở nổi được hay không.

Tiếp nữa, sau khi ở bên cạnh tổng cộng một ngày (chịu đựng thế lại quá tài đối với Erik), Erik được Sinister giúp ngậm mồm Wade lại (không phải là Erik không thể tự mình làm việc đó nhưng hắn vừa ra khỏi nhà lao vách đá, nếu phạm tội liên tiếp lần hai thì hắn sẽ bị ném xuống đó nữa và thời gian giam giữ tăng gấp đôi). Giờ có Sinister rồi, hắn không có vấn đề gì ngại trong việc cản trở ai đó, đây có lẽ là sở thích của hắn, bạn phải trả ơn ông ta, lỡ ông ta có bị tống vào trong tù đục lỗ thì bạn phải trả ơn ông ta thật hậu hĩnh. Sinister chịu trả bằng hai cách 1) một thùng thuốc lá hoặc 2) một lần làm tình bằng miệng.

Erik sẽ không nói ra là hắn đứng sau. Cái gì cũng có giá của nó. Erik giờ thích nhìn cảnh Sinister tát vào mồm Wade.

Cứ tát như vậy, anh ta giờ vỡ mồm đến sái cả quai hàm luôn.

Logan chỉ ra và bật cười trước cảnh tượng nghiệt ngã này và Azazel cổ vũ Sinister. Erik chỉ ngồi đó hút thuốc kẹp giữa hai bờ môi của mình và thưởng thức tiết mục. Lẽ đó càng khiến Wade không thể thoát khỏi cái bẫy của mình trong một lúc.

Tuy nhiên, hai tuần sau, Erik càng sốc (hoảng sợ) hơn nữa, Wade trở về từ cấp cứu (Erik đảm bảo anh ta sẽ ở lại đây với mình lâu hơn nữa, hoặc chết thôi) và được dẫn trở lại nhà tù của Erik.

Nhìn thấy có đồ tự vệ vừa mới làm sẵn trên tay của anh ta, mồm gặm tăm xỉa răng, Erik trợn to mắt trước Wade Wilson vốn còn sống nhăn răng và khoẻ mạnh đang đứng ngay cửa. "Cái quái..."

"Này người anh em, anh còn nhớ tôi chứ?" Và Wade thật lòng mỉm cười vui vẻ với hắn.

Không cần nói nhiều, Erik cần phải dùng biện pháp mạnh hơn để đảm bảo Wilson không chỉ chuyển sang nhà tù mới mà còn chuyển sang trại khác.

Erik không muốn đụng độ bất cứ giá nào với Wilson trong trại nữa, dù có dùng cách nào thì tên điên này vẫn cho rằng cả hai đều là bạn của nhau, dù biết rằng hắn muốn giết anh ta, cái quái gì đây? Wilson giờ càng khó để mà trốn tránh hơn.

Đến bây giờ, Erik không thể nói ra được cách mà hắn thực sự có thể trốn tránh Wilson, nhưng nghĩ lại thì có liên quan đến bảo vệ nhà tù nhút nhát, bọn này làm ăn hối lộ đôi khi còn chim chuột nhau ở phòng giặt đồ nữa.

Sau khi Wade tự bỏ đi, Erik giờ yên ổn được rồi, hắn quay lại làm đồ chơi mới của mình (hắn lúc đó đặt tạm ở trên bàn bếp trong khi hắn đang lên kế hoạch Trốn-Thoát-Khỏi-Tên-Wade-Wilson). Hắn biết nếu như hắn có đồ chơi trong tay (dù đây chỉ là con dao thái) thì hắn lại phải đem đi đâm vào cổ người đó ngay từ giây anh ta bắt đầu nói chuyện chỉ-có-chúa-mới-biết-là-gì lần nữa. Sát hại ai đó, bạn sẽ bị tống vào trong tù đục đá hai tháng, đối với Erik thì quá dài rồi.

Lần thứ hai bọn gác tù cố ghép Erik với một bạn mới, bảo vệ chỉ đứng cách xa cửa tù. Erik nhìn người con trai có mái tóc màu vàng, mắt đỏ, nụ cười nhạt nhoà và cậu ta lôi hẳn một câu nói "có healthy và balance không đây?" với Erik để chê bọn bảo vệ yếu đuối thầm mang dụng ý rằng hắn mà được cho ở với một tên du đãng trong tù thì cậu ta rồi sẽ phải bị trả giá thôi.

Dù bọn bảo vệ rất sợ Erik (tất nhiên chúng không phải cái loại mà Erik để mặt đâu) nhưng điển hình vẫn cho kẻ mới vả lại xấu số kiểu này làm bạn tù của Erik. Erik nửa tập trung nửa nghĩ nếu bọn bảo vệ này muốn chọc hắn bằng bạn mới, dẫn tên đường phố vào tù, thì đúng là vui cho chúng rồi.

Cho nên, phải lôi ra một cái nhìn sát khí (phải, chỉ có Erik mới có thể lôi ra chiêu bài cái nhìn 'sát khí'—kì công nhiều năm luyện tập) thì bọn bảo vệ mới lùi lại với tù nhân mới và nói, "Không phải nhà tù này," rồi rời đi tiếp.

Cười khẩy với chính mình một cách tự hào, Erik lại nghe thấy tiếng giống như Summers cách một vài nhà tù trở lại đây.

"Không! Không đời nào đâu chúng mày, đừng có cho tao ở đây với gã ta!"

Erik lại bật cười thêm nữa, quay lại vũ khí của mình. Tội Alex.

Đâu ai biết, Alex và người đàn ông nào đó có thể trở thành bạn.

"Im mẹ cái mồm mày đi thằng đĩ!" Logan hô lên từ trong nhà tù của mình với Alex. Anh ta vừa được đáp trả lại bằng câu "Đi chết đi!" từ tên tóc vàng.

Cuộc sống ở trại tù số 6, giống như không có thôi.

Một hoặc hai ngày sau, vẫn đang chế tạo đồ chơi của mình (lần này hắn sẽ gọi là Stabby) thì Erik lại bị phá đám khi một bạn tù mới được đem thẳng vào nhà của mình.

Chết tiệt, hắn sẽ định đâm người này một khi thấy mặt.

Thở dài với chính mình, Erik quay lưng mình lại với người đàn ông kia một khi bọn bảo vệ tống anh ta vào trong nhà tù của mình.

Rồi hắn nghe giọng của anh. "À hừm. Um... xin chào. Tên tôi là Charles Xavier. Tôi nghĩ hai chúng ta sẽ là bạn tù với nhau đó."

Ngay lập tức hắn đổ gục trước những gì hắn vừa nghe (nghe không được nhiều lắm, bởi vì... ai nói ta? Giống như chất giọng vậy). Một giọng nói thật nhỏ nhẹ và truyền cảm, Erik hi vọng là gu thẩm mĩ của hắn hợp với người này.

Nếu không, hắn sẽ đánh anh ta.

Vừa quay mặt cầm vũ khí phán đoán người đàn ông này có thể bị đánh hay không, gương mặt Erik đột nhiên lại từ từ chuyển sang mỉm cười.

Hắn có vẻ thích thứ hắn vừa nhìn thấy. Trông cũng đáng yêu vãi chưởng.

Mặt dù hắn đang hù người kia nhưng hắn cần phải bớt cười lại một tẹo.

Người đàn ông nói luyên thuyên (tuy nhiên lại không khó chịu như Wade) khi Erik hỏi anh vào đây vì điều gì, hay là lừa đảo trốn thuế, Erik cũng không thể chịu được cảnh hắn đang bắt đầu cuốn hút vào người con trai này, Charles lúc nói tiếp thì ngay lập tức chỉ tay và hét về phía hắn.

"Charles," Erik nói khẽ, rồi lại chặn họng anh một lần nữa, "Nếu cậu muốn sống sót ngày đầu tiên trong tù," hắn để mắt đến đồ chơi của mình và tuốt lên xuống, "Tôi đề nghị cậu không chĩa ngón tay và nói lớn tiếng với một người đang cầm đồ chơi trên tay." Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào mắt người đẹp và tiếp tục nói với nụ cười kì quái.

"Anh đang doạ tôi sao?" Charles hỏi.

Erik cười khẩy, rồi lại nhìn xuống. "Không Charles," hắn nói rồi thổi bay vài ổ bụi. Hắn quay qua nhìn chằm chằm. "Nhìn chú em quá xinh đẹp đi để mà đánh nhau, tôi muốn giữ em ở đây dài lâu hơn nữa," hắn để ý người đẹp khắp nơi. "Tôi chỉ là định khuyên em là không chỉ ngón tay hoặc nói lớn tiếng, nơi đây không phải là của em đâu và việc đó khiến em dễ bị chúng nó đem ra giết."

'Mặc dù, tôi không bàn đến việc để ai đó giết em. Không... tôi có việc nhờ em,' Erik nghĩ, đảm bảo hắn cất đồ chơi của mình lại để Charles không còn sợ thêm mỗi làn hắn nở ra một nụ cười trên gương mặt của mình. Đó là lí do mọi người hay gọi đó là nụ cười hàm cá mập (lí do cụ thể nói sau)

Charles dựa vào bức tường của nhà tù eo hẹp của họ. "Tôi sẽ chết thôi, có đúng không?"

Nghe thấy tiếng lẩm bẩm, Erik liếc ngang Charles rồi lại đứng lên, cất cái đồ chơi bàn chải đánh răng của mình ở một bên.

"Không đâu Charles," hắn bảo và lại gần người đẹp, "Tôi sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra với cậu," hắn ép vế người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn vào bức tường bằng tay của mình và mỉm cười một cách dã thú rồi dựa vào anh gần hơn. "Tôi sẽ bảo vệ cậu," hắn vuốt ngón tay lên mặt Charles từ trên xuống, "Nhưng đổi lại là cậu phải cho tôi một thứ gì đó."

Hắn nhìn người đẹp nuốt nước bọt và ánh mắt màu lam đó trở nên to hơn. 'Khỉ thật... em ấy có biết nhìn như vậy làm người ta nhói lắm không?'

"Được thôi," Charles nói thầm.

Erik bật cười rồi lấy mũi của mình cọ qua gò má của Charles, một tiếng rên nhẹ thoát ra khỏi cổ họng của hắn không hay biết và hắn tận hưởng hương thơm ngào ngạt của cậu trai nhỏ con đó. Hắn cảm nhận hơi ấm của người đẹp thật khẽ và nụ cười của hắn dần to hơn.

Hắn dứt ra, nhìn ánh mắt bối rối màu xanh đó rồi quay lại giường tầng của mình và tiếp tục xoay sở món vũ khí. Hắn nhìn liếc Charles sau một giây. "Tiện thể nói luôn tên là Erik," Hắn mỉm cười về phía người đẹp, "Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik quan sát ngoại hình bạn tù mới của hắn; từ mái tóc màu nâu xoăn rối tung, ánh mắt màu lam, cứ như là cả một bầu trời tủi nhục, y hệt trong bài thơ trữ tình Mein Gott. Thêm cả đôi môi màu đỏ anh đào ướt át đáng được đè ra cướp nụ hôn đầu đó, hắn bắt đầu khoái với bạn tù ngon lành cành đào thế này.

'Ờ... hay này. Đây sẽ là buổi bắt đầu của mối tình đẹp đẽ đây.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mykkila09 và tôi đã có cuộc trò chuyện trên máy tính trong khoảng thời gian ngay lúc này (chính là bàn về độ đẹp trai của Fassbender và cách chúng tôi tin rằng chú ấy và McAvoy là người yêu bí mật của nhau) trước khi nãy ra ý tưởng viết câu chuyện này. Nếu như mọi người thắc mắc chúng tôi thực hiện suy nghĩ như thế nào thì đại loại là thế này...
> 
> (Chúng tôi đang bàn với nhau về một cảnh từ truyện trước của tôi khi cảnh sát xuất hiện và tra vấn Erik.)
> 
> Tôi: Tôi đã đọc rất nhiều truyện Erik đi giết người khắp nơi và ngang nhiên đi đây đi đó như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. (Hừm, trong phim là loại đó đấy.)
> 
> Cô ấy: Chỉ có mỗi Erik là giết nhiều người mà không bị bắt giữ thôi...
> 
> Tôi: Đúng là bọn cớm cũng sợ bắt hắn, hắn là một tên còn đáng sợ hơn khi thật sự cần thiết. Nhưng mà hắn cũng là mẫu người yêu lí tưởng khi tiếp xúc với Charles...
> 
> Cô ấy: Quá đúng; cớm cũng xuất hiện chỉ nhìn hắn và không dám đến gần để bắt hắn. Lol. Hoặc, hắn đang ở trong tòa án và mặc dù tất cả các bằng chứng chỉ ra hắn, phán quyết của bồi thẩm đoàn sẽ là: nhất trí không phạm tội khi rơi vào trường hợp 1) "thấy hắn chưa? Tao không muốn hắn theo tao!" (sáu người đàn ông) và 2) "hắn quá đẹp trai đi... màn tự tử bao đẹp... hắn không thể là kẻ sát nhân." (sáu người phụ nữ)
> 
> Tôi: Tôi nghĩ tội phạm THỰC SỰ là phải để người đàn ông đó ở sau những thanh sắt ấy! Đúng là mê trai đẹp quá, cô không thể để người đàn ông thế này dung dăng dung dẻ ngoài đường được, hắn dễ dàng cưa đổ phụ nữ (và đàn ông) ở khắp mọi miền!
> 
> Cô ấy: Cô có thể tưởng tượng cho hắn vào tù được không? Lol, không có tên nào dù cao to đen hôi nhất có thể chọc hắn.... ooohh một ý tưởng này! ; Cho Erik vào tù và bỏ Charles vào chung vì giết cha kế của mình (có thể bạo lực khiến cô phiền lòng) và mọi người trong đó đều muốn cưa cẩm Charles nhưng Erik đã đánh dấu chủ quyền rồi đại loại vậy.
> 
> Tôi: (Sau khi uống chút rượu) Erik + Charles trong tù! Không che siêu nóng! Tôi thích ý tưởng này quá! Erik sẽ đánh dấu chủ quyền lên bờ mông nước Anh nóng bỏng xinh đẹp nhỏ nhắn đó! Tôi còn muốn thấy cảnh Erik giết ai đó muốn hiếp dâm Charles hay làm gì đó nữa. Rồi miêu tả ngập cảnh Erik trong thủ phủ của cao H! Logan sẽ về phe của Erik, giống như bồ của hắn hỗ trợ trông coi Charles khi Erik lại bị quăng xuống nhà tù đục lỗ, bởi vì, hãy chấp nhận thêm cảnh; Erik sẽ vào nhà tù đục lỗ nhiều lần. Ối chúa ơi, chúng ta có nên viết luôn không?
> 
> Cô ấy: Ôi chao nên chứ... nên chứ!
> 
> Từ đó, Let's Go To Prison (Mình Đi Tù Nha, Anh!) được ra đời....


	3. Anh Thích Cái Miệng Của Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles... lỡ quyến rũ một tù nhân. Erik, đến bảo vệ. Và ai kia có 'kết thúc có hậu' rồi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này chúng tôi cảnh báo rằng sẽ có cảnh hiếp dâm lẫn bạo lực, mọi người đều biết đây là truyện về 'Nhà tù', nhưng chúng tôi vẫn muốn cảnh báo bạn trước.

Đã vài giờ từ khi Charles bị kết án tù giam và gặp được bạn tù mới của anh là Erik Lehnsherr. Trong từng giờ, Charles có để ý một thứ gì đó trong thoáng chốc. Và bạn biết đó là điều gì chứ?

Erik đáng sợ.

Không, nghiêm túc đó, đáng sợ.

Anh không nghĩ là đáng sợ theo cách bình thường đâu, anh biết đến loại người mà thấy ai đó đến và nhìn họ như thể anh biết họ đem lại rắc rối vậy, Erik nhìn anh với ánh mắt đó, đó là loại ánh mắt khiếp sợ run-rẩy-toàn-thân-đến-té-ra-quần-trong-đời.

Toàn bộ tù nhân đều sợ hắn. Không phải toàn bộ, tính những người mà hắn gặp cho đến nay, duy chỉ có Logan và Azazel là không sợ hắn.

Không chỉ tù nhân sợ hắn mà cả đám bảo vệ còn sợ luôn.

Chuyện đó vẫn làm tâm trí của Charles trói buộc lại. Nếu anh định nói thẳng ra, anh cảm thấy thế nào, không ai ở quanh đây dám điều đó, anh thừa nhận, là đang đỏ lòng.

Rất là nóng nực.

Charles không quên lời hứa của Erik là bảo vệ anh, anh cũng không nghĩ chuyện đó có thể xảy ra ngay trong ngày đầu tiên của mình.

Đàn ông như anh thật sai lầm.

Anh chỉ bận tâm chuyện đời của mình, nghĩ đến cái sân trại nơi anh biết Erik sẽ cùng Logan và Azazel đi chơi mặc kệ người khác; có thể lẽ đó anh không biết rõ tâm trạng người đàn ông này đến khi hắn chịu nói gì đó.

"Này em yêu," một người đàn ông lực lưỡng đáng sợ có quá nhiều hình xăm hơn cả làn da trần cản đường anh, "Anh thích cái miệng của em." Gã nhìn Charles lên xuống.

Tại sao ai cũng thèm cái miệng của anh? Thực hư Charles là chẳng làm gì với cái môi mình hết, tại nó đỏ ửng và đầy đặn giống như nó bị cắn vậy thôi... không lí nào... không có lí do gì để quan tâm đến cả.

"Tôi phải nói ra là," Charles nói với người đàn ông khác, "Có vẻ như chung sở thích ở đây. Mọi người ai nấy đều khoái cái miệng của tôi đến ứa máu." Anh nói người đàn ông đó với một chút lời chế nhạo.

Người tù nhân chỉ có nhìn đểu, một gương mặt phát bệnh hằn lên anh. "Em muốn biết tại sao như vậy không, cậu xinh đẹp?" Người đàn ông cao hơn hỏi Charles.

Charles nhún vai. Phải thôi, anh sẽ phải làm hề cho tên này một lúc lâu, anh biết Erik đang theo dõi anh. Nhưng hắn không nhận ra được phiên cảnh cái người khoẻ hơn này ép Charles vào tường một cách đột ngột.

Erik thì không thấy đâu. Tức chết đi được. Charles còn thề tên này vừa mới ở ngay trại với Azazel và tên lâm tặc đó lại trốn lui thủi ở đâu không thấy.

Những tù nhân khác ép Charles sát vách tường bằng đá giống như Erik đã từng làm, chỉ có Charles nhìn trực diện như lúc ở với Erik. Anh cảm thấy kinh tởm và hoảng sợ.

"Tất cả mọi người đều say mê cái môi nhỏ của em đó." Tên cơ bắp nói rồi lấy ngón tay cọ lên mặt của Charles (Charles giật bắn mình). "Bởi vì tất cả bọn này đều muốn thấy nó hành động chút." Gã ta dựa gần hợ về phía người đàn ông nhỏ con rồi ép người của Charles lại.

Hành động đi Erik...

"Anh sẽ cho em bú con cu thật là ngon." Người đàn ông tiếp tục, "Và nếu không thì anh sẽ sẵn sàng hạ gục em mà phang thôi."

Erik Lehnsherr lộ diện đi...

Charles nuốt nước bọt ậm ừ; trong lòng muốn liều mạng cầu xin người đàn ông đó buông tha cho anh. Đây không phải là cách anh muốn dành thì giờ ở bên ngoài một ngày như thế. Anh còn có nhiều việc khác đã đề ra, như tập tạ.

Không thật sự là vậy, Charles đi nhấc tạ chỉ để giữ dáng, khi Erik không có mặt ở đây để bảo vệ anh...

Anh sẽ đi đọc sách một cách yên tĩnh trong góc, thật sự nếu dành một trong số ngày làm vậy thì anh sẽ tăng cân thôi.

Đó là danh sách thứ anh làm. Danh sách mà anh làm trên thế giới suốt thời gian qua bây giờ.

Giờ danh sách này gọn vì anh vào tù cả mà...

"Hay là cho bọn anh xem cái miệng nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp đó của em làm được trò gì nha." Tên tù nhân đáng sợ đó nói. Khốn thật, Charles phát hiện mình bị đánh ngã quỵ gối xuống.

Thật sự, bọn bảo vệ nhà tù chỉ có dám đứng nhìn với ánh mắt khác thôi có đúng không? Chúng nó có bình thường không?

Trước khi Charles có cơ hội nghĩ đến việc tố cáo vụ việc này cho Warden Frost (quá tồi đi vì chẳng đi đến đâu hết, dù tin sự thật rằng ngày đầu tiên cô ta có bảo tù nhân mới nếu có phàn nàn gì về cô ta hay tù nhân của cô ta thì họ có thể viết thư, đóng bao bì và gởi đi, câu chuyện đích thực là thế) thì Erik lập tức xuất hiện bên cạnh tù nhân đang ép Charles quỳ gối và đập cùi chỏ vào mặt tên đó trước khi một trong số người bọn chúng hành động.

Khi Charles vừa chớp mắt, anh đã bỏ lỡ mất phân cảnh cái móc mà Erik quẹt thẳng vào mặt người đàn ông, rồi đánh gục hắn khỏi Charles.

Vẫn còn dựa chặt vào tường, Charles giờ đang xem vừa thể loại kinh dị vừa thể loại hành động vừa thể loại hài hước lôi cuốn và Erik đang đánh bại bọn chết dẫm muốn hiếp anh. Ôi trời, giờ Erik còn đạp khi gã ta nằm xuống nữa.

Erik đang đá gã ta ở ngay hông.

Liên hoàn.

Cảnh tượng thật đau đớn.

Xương sườn có thể bị gãy bất cứ lúc nào.

Charles cảm nhận vẻ ham hố đánh nhau trong hắn và hắn nghiến môi cố chặn những tên cầm thú muốn đào tẩu.

Anh không thích bạo lực, và cảm thấy chia buồn thay nhưng có thứ gì đó cảm thấy xúc động bồi hồi khi nhìn người đàn ông vốn có tất cả nhưng trao cho bạn, đánh đập trả thù tên cầm thú cho bạn.

Thật ngưỡng mộ.

"Erik! Erik!" Logan can ngăn và lại gần bạn của mình, giữ cổ tay của hắn, "Đủ rồi đấy Erik! Mày sẽ giết nó mất!"

Logan cố gắng lôi người anh em của mình ra vì anh ta biết, khi người nước Đức này hành động thì khó lòng mà cản. "Nó không đáng để cho mày ở trong tù đục lỗ tận hai tháng đâu đồ ngu!"

"Kệ đi! Tao làm tới luôn," Erik gạc và xô Logan ra một bên, cố đá vào mặt tên khốn nạn đó một lần nữa, nhìn bản mặt không còn cái răng là mới đủ hả dạ cho Erik.

Erik đã bị chọc điên. Bị chọc tới tức điên luôn đấy. Nhìn thấy thằng đó đụng tay vào Charles, Charles của hắn, làm hắn căm phẫn như hắn chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được. Hợp lí khi nghĩ rằng hắn đã vứt bỏ lí trí của mình rồi và thứ duy nhất mà hắn nghĩ bây giờ đó chính là 'CỦA TAO ĐÓ'.

Và: GIẾT.

"Lehnsherr! Bình tĩnh, bây giờ mày đã bị hai tuần rồi, giết nó sẽ lên thành hai tháng!" Logan đẩy hắn đi và kìm Erik lại thật chặt từ cả hai tay đến bờ vai của người anh em. Azazel ở đâu đó từ đằng xa nhìn phát chán, rõ ràng là anh ta chẳng liên quan gì ở đây, mỗi tội là luôn bị làm phiền, càng hiểu Logan sâu đậm thế nào thì càng như vậy, anh ta biết Erik đang mang trong mình một nỗi phẫn nộ vô bờ bây giờ, nhờ có vậy mà tên khốn đó mới mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Azazel sẽ không liên quan gì đến vụ này đến khi bảo cệ tên Janos đó xuất hiện.

Erik thở sâu, máu giờ ngập giày của hắn và văng lên cả quần của mình và hắn liếc gã đàn ông đầy máu nằm dưới đất đó, vẫn còn đang mang suy nghĩ mông lung về cách gã ta ép Charles làm.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi," Logan nói thêm nữa, cố di dời sự chú ý của Erik khỏi tù nhân đầy máu đó, "Nghĩ Charles giùm với," Logan đang thở một chút nặng nhọc với chính mình khi mà cố đẩy Erik ra, "mày còn phải bảo vệ cậu ấy, nếu mày ở nhà đá thì thời gian đâu để mày làm việc đó chứ?"

Erik nghĩ lại một lúc. Chết thật. Logan nói đúng. Charles còn không thể sống sót qua hai tháng nếu Erik trong nhà đá.

Đó không phải cách hắn cảm thấy tốt hơn so với hai tuần mà hắn đã bỏ ra khi làm việc đó.

Đẩy Logan ra một cách thô bạo, Erik lùi bước so với người tù nhân vốn đã có kỉ niệm đẹp đẽ với cái giày của mình và dằn mặt, "Nếu như tao còn thấy mày đến gần Charles một lần nữa thì tao thề sẽ không để yên đâu, tao sẽ giết chết mày." Hắn đá gã đàn ông đó một lần nữa coi như là bài học nhớ đời, hắn rên rỉ gầm gừ nhẹ với người đàn ông bị thương bên dưới.

Đã sắp đến giờ bảo vệ lui tới. Giống như là bọn chúng đã đặt cược ai sẽ thắng vậy. Lần nào bọn chúng cũng hứng tiền lên Lehnsherr cả.

"Lehnsherr!" Shaw hô lên và anh ta lại gần, "Vào nhà đục lỗ được rồi đó!"

"Ừ ừ được rồi," Erik xua câu nói của người đàn ông đó đi, "Tôi quen mà." Hắn đặt tay của mình đằng sau lưng và đợi Shaw đến còng hắn. "Mất bao lâu lần này hả?" Hắn hỏi cùng lúc Shaw khoá còng tay lại.

"Eh, tôi chỉ cho một tuần thôi, tên mới này rác rưởi lắm còn lâu mới hạ gục được anh, hắn chỉ có to con thôi chứ tâm hồn như phụ nữ ấy." Shaw cười nhẹ rồi anh ta xoay người tù nhân bị còng đối mặt mình.

"Lần nào tôi cũng sẵn lòng giúp anh kiếm ít tiền đó Sebastian," Erik nói một cách khá rũ rượi nhưng cố mỉm cười.

Người gác tù mỉm cười với hắn. "Tôi sẽ đi mua một gói thuốc lá khi dẫn anh xuống." Anh ta nói và vỗ vai anh. "Giờ đi nào, anh biết đường rồi mà."

Biết đường đi ư? Erik có thể dẫn đi tour cả trại còn được. Ghê thật.

Họ bắt đầu đi qua cánh cửa dẫn từ sân trại quay về nhà tù. Erik quay đầu lại ngay trước khi họ phải rẽ nhánh.

"Ê, Logan." Hắn gọi. "Canh chừng Charles cho tao."

Logan gật đầu nhanh chóng và mỉm cười ngây ngô đi cùng hướng với người đẹp. Charles vừa sốc vừa băn khoăn những chuyện vừa xảy ra.

Chuyện quái gì vừa mới xảy ra đây?

"Và đừng động vào đó," Erik nói thêm, tạo cái nhìn cảnh báo cho bạn của mình, "Không có nghĩa là mày được gần với em ấy trong khi tao ở trong tù đá đâu nên mày bỏ cái nụ cười ngây thơ đó đi được rồi đồ ngu."

Mặt của Logan trở lại vẻ phức tạp sắc đá lạnh lùng bình thường và anh ta quay đầu khạc nhổ lên sàn. "Có phải gu của tôi đâu," anh ta càu nhàu. Anh ta sẽ không theo đuổi tuýp người con trai xinh đẹp, anh ta thích tuýp người lớn tiếng, khốn nạn, đeo-kính-râm-cả-ngày hơn cơ.

Cảm thấy trống vắng, Logan thắc mắc Scott đã đi đâu. Hắn đã không thấy người thương khốn nạn này cả ngày qua rồi.

Charles ngóng tình hình thì bảo vệ nhà tù, có vẻ tốt hoặc xấu, hoặc là đồng minh theo cách lạ thường nào đó, dẫn Erik quay lại nhà tù. Anh không tin được Erik đã làm việc đó vì anh. Người đàn ông này sẵn sàng giết người vì anh kể cả khi tù nhân đó chưa đi quá xa trong lúc bao vây Charles trên sân cỏ.

Anh không muốn nghĩ xem Erik sẽ làm gì nếu ai đó hiếp được anh. Anh còn không muốn cho nó xảy ra nữa.

Tất nhiên là không hẳn. Nếu ai đó muốn hiếp anh, anh muốn người đó là Erik. Mà là Erik thì có hiếp đáp đâu. Sau tất cả, bạn không thể hiếp đáp người rủ lòng thương, đúng không?

...

"Đi nào bồ," Giọng nói cọc cằn của Logan thu hút tâm trí của anh lại, "Đến giờ thức dậy rồi đó." Anh ta giữ tay của anh.

"Cậu giờ đi với tôi, tôi sẽ chăm sóc trong khi Lehnsherr ở trong nhà đục đá."

Anh ta đỡ Charles ở dưới chân. "Azazel cũng sẽ chăm sóc cho luôn, nhưng không nhiều như tôi đâu. Lỡ như có thằng bảo vệ tù nhân người Tây Ban Nha quanh đây, Azazel tất nhiên sẽ không giúp đâu. Thằng đó như bọn tuổi teen thả thính nhau khi thấy Janos làm việc gần đó."

Charles gật đầu, nắm rõ mọi chuyện. Đến nơi thì Azazel không giúp mình thật.

Charles cho phép Logan dẫn mình đến nơi trò chuyện thông thường của anh ta, Erik và Azazel trong suốt thời gian làm việc ngoài sân. Anh không thể ngưng tò mò cho đến khi nhìn vào đôi mắt của anh ta lúc họ đi ngang những tù nhân khác đã chứng kiến việc trước đó.

Tất cả bọn họ qua ngày hôm đó đều được học một điều rằng là tên tù nhân mới này đã thuộc về Lehnsherr.

Có hai thứ người sau đây, nửa thứ nhất là bọn chúng sợ hãi không bao giờ dám lại gần người con trai đó bằng không Erik sẽ đập đến ba má nhìn không ra, nửa còn lại là muốn đến gần, anh là người vô giá đến nỗi Erik gần như giết một người trước mặt anh, tại cậu con trai này rõ ràng có những thứ mà bọn tù nhân ở đây đều thích cả.

Đó là bờ mông và đôi môi của anh.

Và Erik có rất nhiều kẻ thù trong nhà tù, nửa trong số bọn chúng đều muốn gạ Charles để chọc hắn.

Ngu dốt thật.

...

Đúng một tuần lễ dài hạn ở trong tù đục lỗ, Erik được hộ tống quay về nhà tù của mình bởi Darwin, cũng là bảo vệ nhà tù tốt bụng khác, làm trái luật nhưng đừng nghĩ anh ta có thể leo đầu cưỡi cổ được. Anh ta là bạn của Lehnsherr với một mục đích đơn lẻ rằng 'anh không làm phiền tôi nữa và quay về nhà tù trong yên lặng đi, tôi sẽ đưa thuốc lá cho bây giờ và sau đó thế nào nói tiếp.'

"Anh có nghe được ai đó muốn quấy rầy Charles khi tôi đi rồi không?" Hắn hỏi như hắn đang vừa đi du lịch kì nghỉ về hay sao ấy.

Darwin xoay đầu về phía Lehnsherr và anh ta dẫn hắn về đại sảnh. "Ý anh là tù nhân số #04211979?"

Erik thừa nhận. "...phải Darwin. Charles."

Người đàn ông da đen đó nhún vai. "Có nghe đâu, tôi thấy bạn anh trông chừng cậu ta rất tốt rồi mà." Rồi gần gừ với tù nhân khác khi họ tới gần.

"Logan ư?" Erik hỏi. Mặc dù hắn đã biết thực sự đó chính là anh ta nhưng trừ khi tên bảo vệ Janos đó bất thần biến mất để cánh tay của Azazel thần kì hơn. Tên Janos đó cũng giúp được ngang cả Azazel nhưng có điều là vô dụng cả thôi.

"Ý anh là tù nhân số #101219-" (68)

"Đó Darwin," Erik nói rồi chặn họng, "Logan Howlett." Sao mà tên này lại làm những công việc bẩn trong tù thế này, đáng lí ra anh ta nên làm những công việc hay hơn như là kế toán hay đếm tiền, hoặc những công việc giỏi đếm số khác đi. Đừng nói đến việc làm giáo viên dạy toán, Darwin chúa ghét môn đó.

"Mở cửa phòng giam số 662," Darwin hô lên. Cánh cửa mở đến nhà tù của Erik mở ra và Darwin gật đầu với hắn. "Hãy cố giữ bình tĩnh chính mình Lehnsherr." Erik bật cười đáp lại người đàn ông đó. "Nhớ mà," hắn bảo Darwin rồi bước vào. Cánh cửa đóng đằng sau lưng hắn và khoá lại.

"Tù nhân số #04021977 đã vào!" Darwin xác nhận lại trước khi rời đi.

Quay đầu lại một cách từ tốn, Erik mỉm cười khi lại được chiêm ngưỡng ánh mắt màu lam đó của Charles. Người đẹp đang ở giường tầng dưới (ê đó là giường tầng của Erik mà, chẳng phải là quá ngọt ngào không) liếc mắt nhìn sâu về phía người Đức. "Erik," anh gọi tên, trong lòng vẫn bất ngờ khi được gặp lại người đàn ông này sớm thật.

"Tôi bất ngờ khi gặp lại anh sớm đấy."

...rồi thở dài.

Nhưng Erik mỉm cười. "Có phải em thích tôi bỏ đi lâu hơn có đúng không?" Hắn lại gần cái giường... chỉ với một bước chân, tại cái nhà tù này nhỏ mà, phải không?

"Không, không hề," Charles nói và anh cố chồm lên một chút ở chiếc giường tầng nhỏ. Anh đặt quyển sách đang đọc xuống, "Tôi vui khi thấy anh quay lại đấy, tôi cũng phát chán khi ở đây một mình rồi," 'và tôi cảm thấy thiếu thốn nên ngày đêm mơ hồ về hình ảnh cái đó của anh vì anh đã đánh tên đó giúp tôi.' Anh liếm môi dưới trong tiềm thức và tiếp tục nhìn bạn tù của mình.

Đúng là đôi mắt màu lam ấy. Erik nuốt nước bọt mỗi lần hắn chăm chú nhìn người đẹp. Hắn đặt một tay lên cạnh trên giường tầng và dựa một chút để tìm hiểu cậu trai bên dưới mình kĩ hơn. Hắn cười một lần nữa. "Em nhớ anh sao?"

Bây giờ Charles cười một cách e thẹn, hai bên má của anh đỏ hằn lên. Tất nhiên là anh nhớ Erik, anh không thể ngừng nghĩ đến hắn từ cái giây bảo vệ lôi hắn đi sau vụ đánh nhau đó. Anh còn thật thà nghĩ đến chuyện Erik sẽ ở trong nhà đục lỗ lâu hơn nữa vì mức độ thương tích mà hắn đổ ập lên gã ta.

"Có thể," Charles lẩm bẩm, nhìn dưới sàn. Erik dựa vào gần hơn, tay của hắn vòng lấy cạnh giường trên và mặt của hắn tiến sát hơn. Hắn dựa xuống người bạn tù hắn và nở một nụ cười hàm cá mập, thứ mà làm cho Charles hoảng sợ ngay lúc đầu nhưng giờ lại khiến anh đỏ mặt ngày càng nhiều hơn.

"Cái thằng mà anh đạp túi bụi đâu rồi?" Erik hỏi, nụ cười vẫn dán trên mặt, "Nó có quậy em nữa không?" Erik hỏi thêm để sẵn kết liễu nếu cần.

"Không đâu," Charles quay qua nhìn người đàn ông cao to hơn, "Hắn cũng tèo rồi."

Mặt của Erik bí xị. "Thật không?" Hắn sốc quá, không tin được thực sự là mình đã giết tên đó rồi.

"Nah... đùa anh xíu thôi." Charles bật cười nói với hắn, "Hắn vẫn còn sống nhưng xương sườn đã bị gãy rồi."

Erik cười giờ to hơn (hết cỡ á) "Em lúc đó cần anh dữ rồi Charles," hắn bảo người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn.

Quay lại nhìn Erik, Charles thở phì phào. "Còn..." anh nói, cố đừng nghĩ điều gần gũi giữa hai người và những câu hỏi nảy ra trong bụng mình, "Cái nhà đục lỗ ấy, trong đó thế nào?"

Lần này Erik thật sự cười to. "Tuyệt vời lắm Charles," hắn nói một cách hài hước , "Anh lúc đó không biết khái niệm thời gian là gì, không có gì để làm, anh còn không biết em có bình an hay không nên anh ngủ ngon lắm, nghe có vẻ rời rạc nhưng hãy nghĩ em không có gì để làm nhưng đắp mền ngủ thì em đã làm một việc rồi đó, với anh thì không, anh không thể." Hắn nháy lông mày, "Thêm nữa, anh cũng quá nứng nữa."

Charles lại tiếp tục đỏ mặt và quay đi khi cái dưới của anh bắt đầu trỗi dậy phản ứng lại. Đồ phản bội.

Bật cười thay, Erik chuyển mình sát hơn về phía người đẹp, vẫn sử dụng cái cạnh giường tầng trên mà dựa vào. "Biết sao," hắn nói với chất giọng trầm nhưng dịu dàng, "Anh vẫn giữ lời thương lượng của mình đến cùng." Hắn dùng một bàn tay còn đang rảnh của mình và nâng mặt của Charles lên và ép hai đôi mắt của họ nhìn nhau. "Giờ đến lượt em đền đáp anh."

Nuốt nước bọt vào trong, ham muốn của Charles giờ bắt đầu tăng thêm. "Được thôi Erik," anh nói thầm và mắt của anh vẫn tiếp tục dán vào người đối diện tít trên anh.

Erik gỡ tay của mình ra khỏi gương mặt của Charles, bên dưới dương vật đã cứng sẵn ló qua cái quần tây nhà tù màu xanh nhạt của hắn. "Lại đây nào Charles," hắn lẩm bẩm và kéo tuột quần vừa đủ để làm lộ ra dương vật của mình.

Charles tiến gần cạnh giường và đối diện trước cậu bé Erik và người đàn ông cao hơn tự vuốt ve cậu bé đến khi đủ cứng. Anh không bận tâm việc cản trở tiếng rên của chính mình trước mặt hắn. Anh có thể cảm nhận miệng của mình đã bắt đầu chảy dãi và anh liếm môi của mình, đột nhiên cần đưa nó vào miệng mình lắm.

"Há miệng ra em yêu," Erik nói khẽ trước khi hắn sẵn sàng. Hắn nhấn đầu dương vật của mình vào miệng của Charles, một ít dịch trơn nhẹ chảy ngang môi của người đàn ông đó.

Đón nhận lấy Erik, Charles rên rỉ khi anh sớm cuốn chiếc lưỡi quanh cái dương vật to dày trong miệng của mình.

Bạn muốn gì ở Charles Xavier này, anh ta thích mút dương vật.

Của Erik lại khá đáng yêu.

Đáng yêu hết chỗ chê luôn. Cậu bé Erik là cái dương vật đẹp nhất mà anh được thấy, nó vừa dày lại vừa dài nên miệng anh cảm thấy nghẹn luôn. Anh còn không thể đợi cái đó cắm vào mông của anh nữa.

Chuyện đó đã làm anh thở gấp nhiều hơn.

Giờ Erik cũng rên nhưng khá lặng tiếng, hắn cũng đẩy từ tốn vào miệng ấm cúng đó của Charles, mắt vẫn nhìn người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn không ngần ngại mút dương vật của mình.

Tất nhiên... hắn cũng tự sục một lần khi ở trong nhà đục lỗ...

"Chúa ơi Charles," hắn kêu than, cố kìm lại ở cạnh giường trên của mình và đút sâu hơn vào miệng của người đàn ông, "Cái miệng chết tiệt của em." Hắn biết chuyện đó sẽ tốt, hắn chỉ không biết nó tốt mức nào. Khốn thật.

'Phải rồi, xung quanh đây có rất nhiều âm thanh nổi giận,' Charles nghĩ và tiếp tục di chuyển miệng của mình liên tục và liên tục đọc theo cậu bé Erik dài đó.

"Chết tiệt," Erik thốt lên, "Không lâu đâu Charles," hắn rút tay còn lại của mình và úp hình cái ly lên má và cằm của Charles và người đàn ông đó không ngừng mút một cách ngon lành.

Erik giờ thế nào, thực sự là hắn đã bị đẩy vào thế không chịu nỗi nữa, và Charles nháy ánh mắt sáng ngời ngợi về phía người đàn ông, mắt dán vào nhau một cách quyến luyến, và nhìn chằm chằm Erik khi anh cố múc cái đó.

"Jesus," Erik hô lên khi hắn ra, lấp đầy cái miệng người đẹp kia bằng dòng tinh dịch nóng của mình. Đúng là Charles đã biết cách mút cái dương vật thật đúng nghĩa.

Những tù nhân khác có giỏi cỡ nào cũng không làm được thế này.

"Nghe như ai đó vừa mới được thổi kèn vậy, quái gì xảy ra đây?" Giọng Logan đầy ghen tị cách từ vài nhà tù trở lại đây. Khốn thật.

"Muốn tao thổi cho không?" Giọng của Alex ở xa hơn nữa dội ngược lại.

"Mẹ mày thổi kèn cho tao tối qua đấy!"

Giờ đợt cuối cùng cũng được phóng ra xong.

"Khỉ thật," Erik lẩm bẩm, nháy mắt khi nghe được giọng nói của tù nhân khác. Bọn khốn.

Charles cười thầm và dứt ra cái đó của Erik. Anh nuốt phần thưởng của mình và nhìn chăm chú người đàn ông to hơn. "Em giỏi không anh?" Anh hỏi khẽ.

Erik nhìn lại bạn tù của mình. "Em nghĩ cái đéo gì thế? Em làm anh bắn ra chỉ trong vòng những hai phút, anh còn nghĩ phải hơn chữ 'giỏi' nữa." Quá tuyệt vời, cực phẩm luôn.

Hắn kéo quần của mình lên và lên giường tầng nằm cùng Charles. Người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn chuồn qua và Erik dựa vào, để tay của mình lên đầu của anh rồi dựa lưng, nét hài lòng nở rộ trên gương mặt hắn.

Hắn nhìn lướt sang Charles. "Đây là cuộc hẹn của chúng ta," hắn không ngần ngại cười, "Anh nghĩ mốt chúng ta chịch xã giao luôn đi cho vui."


	4. Bọn Chúng Rõ Ràng Không Tạo Điều Kiện Cho Chúng Ta Đúng Chứ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gặp may, Erik gặp may và Alex nhận lời khuyên bảo tồi tệ.

Erik thức dậy nửa đêm vì nghe thấy một âm thanh rất tách biệt của một ai đó... đang thủ dâm ư? Hừm, chỉ một người, để ý kĩ ở đây chỉ có một người trong nhà tù ngoài hắn ra, đồng nghĩa là...

"Charles?" Hắn hỏi lên giường tầng trên. Tiếng ồn (kèm theo tiếng lục đục của giường tầng) bắt đầu ngưng lại.

Bây giờ ai mà có nghe được cái thứ âm thanh cọ xát giữa hai làn da với nhau đó thì đều cho rằng là của Erik bởi hắn đã dành nhiều thời gian tự thẩm từ khi án chung thân của hắn được thi hành bảy năm trước. Tất nhiên, tên khốn này mỉm cười khi hắn hỏi sang câu tiếp theo.

"Em đang ngồi tu?"

Họ im lặng được một lúc (Erik có thể cảm nhận được vẻ phát thẹn của Charles) trước khi người đẹp trả lời, "Có thể" một cách ngượng ngùng.

Câu nói này làm cho nụ cười của Erik nở to hơn, hắn xoay lưng lại và nhìn thử từ phía dưới lên giường tầng trên.. "Bộ em nứng dữ lắm ư Charles?" Hắn hỏi và cười to. (Charles không bất ngờ gì mấy.)

"Xin lỗi anh," giọng của Charles mang cảm xúc hơi phiền (phiền hơn khi tự trọng chính mình bị gián đoạn). "Tình dục nho nhỏ em làm vừa rồi cho anh khiến em cảm thấy không đủ vui," anh châm biếm người đàn ông khác.

Không đủ vui? Khỉ thật, anh giờ nứng tới phát điên luôn rồi, anh không thể ngừng suy nghĩ đến cảm giác và mùi vị của đầu dương vật đáng yêu của Erik lúc được rút ra khỏi miệng đến giờ.

Nên mới tự thẩm.

May mắn là tự thẩm chưa đi đến đâu cả, đáng mừng là Erik kịp tỉnh dậy, kẻ-phá-đám-cuộc-tự-yêu.

Erik hé miệng cười thêm chút. "Chúa thật Charles," hắn nói rồi dựng lông mày, "Sao em không nói gì hết cả?" Hắn thật sự sẵn sàng giúp đỡ Charles, Erik không phải là một người ích kỉ... trong một số lần như thế.

Lại là một sự im lặng đầy khó xử.

"Em không biết chính xác nên nhờ thế nào. Đó không thực sự nằm trong thoả thuận của chúng ta, giờ thì sao?"

"Không có, nhưng không có nghĩa là anh không sẵn lòng giúp em Charles," Erik nói và gõ nhẹ cái thanh giường trên.

Charles ló đầu của mình từ giường trên xuống của Erik, "Nên anh sẽ giúp em bây giờ ư?" Anh hỏi một cách ngại ngùng.

Lần này Erik cười to miệng, một tràng cười to miệng nhưng lặng tiếng, rồi hắn mỉm cười về phía bạn tù của mình. "Thì cứ đưa cặp mông hư hỏng của em xuống thôi Charles," hắn dặn người đàn ông thấp hơn và nhích qua chừa chỗ cho anh.

Trèo xuống dưới, Charles lên giường và cuộn tròn trong tấm chăn cùng với Erik.

Thật là... ngột ngạt.

"Chúa thật là," Erik nói thầm và hắn phát hiện ra chính mình bị đẩy dựa vào bức tường của nhà tù,

"Bọn chúng rõ ràng không tạo điều kiện cho chúng ta đúng chứ?"

Charles vừa cười khẩy, cố tìm cặp mắt của Erik của màn đêm. "Đây là nhà tù." Anh bảo người Đức với chất giọng đầy hài hước ẩn chứa trong đó.

"Lại đây với anh nào Charles," người đàn ông lớn hơn thì thầm và hắn cuối cùng cũng gần hơn với người đàn ông nhỏ con. Hắn đặt Charles sát bên mình hơn và mò mẫm xuống đáy quần của người đó, lấy tay quấn lấy cái dương vật đầy ham muốn và mong đợi của người đẹp.

Charles nuốt nước bọt nhẹ nhàng và cảm thấu được sự cọ xát, tay của Erik vừa to lại vừa ấm, còn tuyệt hơn khi bao bọc xung quanh cái dương vật đã cứng một lần nữa của anh.

"Hừm, cũng không đến nỗi đâu Charles," Erik nói nhẹ nhàng và hắn bắt đầu vuốt ve cái dương vật trên tay của mình đạt đủ cương cứng. Người đàn ông này không phải đợi cương lâu như Erik, nhưng của anh lại dày. Erik rất thích một cái đầu dương vật vừa căng cứng vừa đầy đặn kiểu vậy.

Và Charles chính là điều đó.

Charles lại nuốt nước bọt thêm vài lần, nghiêng đầu mình lại và há miệng một chút khi người Đức lại chơi đùa đầu dương vật của mình rất nhanh. Anh không thể ngừng được kích thích bởi cái tay đang vuốt ve dương vật của mình một cách nhiệt tình như thế, thật lực lưỡng. Mỗi lần Erik kéo xuống thì lộ ra một cổ tay vừa đẹp vừa đầy cơ bắp với đường gân máu và màu da sáng trắng nữa.

Nói nghiêm túc, Charles sẽ tăng cân vào mai đây, cánh tay của anh còn không thể so sánh được với người đàn ông gốc Âu thần thái này.

"Em sẽ bắn cho anh đúng không Charles?" Erik rặn hỏi và tiếp tục thúc ép người đàn ông nhỏ con nhanh hơn, tốc độ dao động cổ tay của hắn ngày càng lẹ làng.

Một tiếng thầm thì trong họng 'dạ' được thoát ra khỏi miệng của người đẹp và anh cảm thấy tuyến dưới của mình sắp xuất hiện. Anh bấu ngón tay của mình vào drap giường và khẽ rên khi dòng tinh dịch trào ra từ dương vật của mình, bám đầy lên tay của Erik một cách ngon lành.

"Trời thật Charles," Erik đáp lại nhẹ nhàng, "Em ra nhiều lắm đấy," hắn bảo người đàn ông kia với một nụ cười đầy tự hào và hắn giảm cường độ bàn tay của mình xuống đến khi dừng lại mới buông ra. Hắn nhìn bàn tay được lấp đầy của mình, nguyên lòng bàn tay dính đầy tinh dịch của Charles, rồi quay qua nhìn Charles nói một câu trước khi nháy mắt. "Nhà em thật nứng."

"Như của anh thôi," Charles nói rồi thở gấp, "Em còn không thể ngừng suy nghĩ cái đó của anh nữa cơ mà."

Erik bật cười. "Thật vậy sao?" Hắn nói nhỏ rồi nhìn người bạn tù của mình một cách tâm tư tình cảm, sau đó nắm lấy dịch của người ta rồi đổ vô miệng liếm thưởng thức từ từ.

Charles nhúc nhích chút.

"Có lẽ," người đàn ông lớn hơn nói giữa những lần liếm láp, "Em đang thèm được thấy con cu đó của anh lần nữa," hắn xong việc để lại một ít dịch nhờn trên tay rồi mỉm cười một cách đầy nham hiểm với Charles, đưa mắt xuống vùng háng của mình.

Mắt của Charles nhìn xuống của Erik và phát hiện bên dưới của Erik đã u lên một cục.

"Dạ," Charles nói rồi liếm môi, anh di chuyển sát trong giường.

Erik phì phào một tiếng thở nhẹ và hắn nhìn người đẹp kéo cái quần tây nhà tù và làm lộ vẻ cương dương của hắn. Nó nhấp nhô trước mặt Charles và người đẹp nói khẽ: "Con cu này dễ thương ghê," rồi bắt đầu liếm nó.

Đầu của Erik cúi xuống và một âm thanh nhẹ xuất phát từ lòng ngực của mình ngược ra khỏi cổ họng, thoát ra khi người đàn ông bên dưới hắn hành sự với cái đầu dương vật của mình một cách khéo léo, cái miệng đầy kinh nghiệm đó của Charles có thể mút ngon lành không một ai có thể so sánh nổi.

Chồm xuống, hắn đặt một tay đằng say gáy cổ của Charles, kéo anh lại gần hơn với từng nhịp đầu lên xuống của người đàn ông trẻ tuổi dồn ép dương vật của Erik vào sâu trong cổ họng mình.

"Quá giỏi Charles," Erik thở đều, đưa bàn tay khác của hắn xoa mái tóc mềm mại của người đẹp, "Em xuất sắc dữ."

Rất ít khi Erik tự mình thắc mắc Charles sao giỏi mút dương vật vậy, suy nghĩ đó cũng đủ làm cho nồng độ ghen tuông trào lên khắp người của hắn nên ngay lập tức hắn phải đập tan nó, hắn chỉ tiếp tục tập trung cảm nhận bờ môi của Charles giỏi cỡ nào khi bao bọc lấy dương vật của hắn và cách đầu của anh đưa lên và xuống và truyền hơi ấm từ khoang miệng liên tục cho Erik.

"Anh không thể đợi để đút nó vào hai cái mông của em," Erik nói ra, nhìn đầu của Charles bên dưới và muốn chuyển tay đến mông, ý muốn này làm cho cuộc chơi quyến rũ hơn bao giờ hết. Anh cũng cứng đầu mà lị, Charles là loại đó, hẳn là chưa từng cho đưa vào mông bao giờ.

Erik không hi vọng có ai.

Nếu có ai đó có suy nghĩ sẽ chạm vào bờ mông ấy, hắn sẽ giết sạch, không một ai khác được phép đụng Charles ngoài Erik.

Không ai khác.

Erik ngẩng lên ngang cùi chỏ, đưa tay xoa mông của Charles rồi bóp nó thật tình cảm trong khi người kia vẫn tiếp tục phục vụ cái dương vật kia bằng miệng của mình.

"Oh yeah," Erik thở đều, "Cái mông này xinh vãi," hắn nói khẽ.

Charles vừa rên nhẹ vừa mân mê cái dương vật của Erik và đỡ lấy mút nó đến tê dại.

"Em là chàng trai ngoan của anh Charles," Erik nói thầm rồi lấy tay chải chuốt mái tóc của người đàn ông nhỏ con rồi sau đó kì cọ đường cổ và cằm của anh. Hắn cũng hỗ trợ Charles linh hoạt, sử dụng hai tay của hắn di chuyển đầu của cậu trai trẻ lên xuống.

Charles há to cổ họng của mình để dồn cả dương vật của Erik mà anh có thể vào miệng của mình. Anh nhìn Erik và mắt dán vào nhau, vừa nhìn người đàn ông cao to vừa tiếp tục mút, hiểu ra đây là điểm yếu của Erik.

Erik lại kêu lên, mỗi lần bắt gặp đôi mắt màu xanh thì lại không muốn rời đi. Lồng ngực của hắn đập vốn đã nhanh, thở thì lại còn nhanh hơn nữa và hắn chỉ việc di chuyển đầu của Charles lên xuống.

"Chúa thật, chết Charles," hắn rên lên, cố chồm lên mà hắn có thể với ai đó kẹp giữa hai chân ở giường tầng nhỏ thế này, "Anh sẽ bắn rất mạnh vào miệng em," hắn ra hiệu, mắt vẫn dán vào người đẹp.

Và hắn đã làm rồi.

Charles rên rỉ khi Erik bắn đầy miệng anh, cố nuốt đến giọt cuối cùng và người đàn ông kia phóng thích xong.

"Christ," Erik cuối cùng cũng thốt lên khi hắn hết chuyện. Hắn ngã người lên giường tầng của mình, mắt cố chớp nhìn lên giường trên vài lần, vẫn còn đắm chìm trong dư vị khoái cảm cực nặng.

Chỉ Charles có thể làm được cho hắn.

Lau khoé miệng bằng tay úp, Charles ngồi xuống giường, nhìn bạn tình trong tù của mình rồi mới đứng dậy và quay lại giường tầng của mình để ngủ.

"Charles," Erik nói giữa hai lần thở hổn hển trong lúc bạn tù của mình leo lên giường tầng.

Charles đứng im và nhìn Erik.

"Cái miệng đó," Erik nói nghiêm túc. "Là của anh từ bây giờ luôn, không phải của một ai khác, em nhớ chứ?"

Charles gật đầu và không nói gì rồi đưa mình lên giường trên.

Erik thở một hơi thật sâu để kiếm chút tỉnh táo trước khi cuộn lăn lấy giấc ngủ, tai ngóng người đàn ông ở trên mình rồi mới nằm yên trên giường

Thật sự, nếu ai đó mà dám nghĩ đến việc bọn chúng sẽ được chiêm ngưỡng cái miệng của Charles hành động thì hắn sẽ giết bọn chúng.

Hắn sẽ quét sạch tất cả.

...

Logan cười rất to, lại lớn nữa, trước mặt Alex nữa cơ.

Alex thì ít vui vẻ gì mấy chuyện này. "Thôi đi Logan, mày không cần phải trở thành một thằng điên vì chuyện đó đâu."

Logan hoàn toàn là một thằng điên rõ ra mà. Đó là bản tính của hắn rồi.

"Xin lỗi mày, Summers," người đàn ông vạm vỡ nói và tiếng cười của hắn cuối cùng cũng chịu kìm lại, "mà mày muốn tao làm gì?" Hắn nghĩ hắn có thể cười tiếp nữa nếu suy nghĩ về chuyện đó, chết tiệt. Đúng là cách hay hơn để giải trí trong giờ làm việc ở sán cỏ thay vì trò chuyện và hút thuốc.

Nhìn thoáng nhẹ... không, do kích động quá nên Alex chỉ việc nhõng nhẽo và khoanh tay mình ngang ngực để đỡ đòn đánh của người đàn ông sau lưng mình.

Cậu biết anh của cậu sẽ khá nổi giận, nếu hắn làm thế. Thay vì vậy cậu chỉ việc ngó ra một bên với bộ mặt nhăn nhúm (cậu thích gọi là bộ mặt tức giận của mình, nếu hỏi Logan tại sao thì hắn sẽ trả lời cái này để làm cho hắn trông sắp táo bón) và bảo người đàn ông kia rằng: "Tao muốn mày đánh tao."

Logan lại cười nữa, hắn chỉ tay và bật cười về phía người tóc vàng. Đúng là tên Summers khờ khạo quá, nếu cậu bé này không phải là em trai của người thương, Logan rõ là đã làm luôn rồi.

Nhưng Scott sẽ mất vui khi nghe tin Logan đấm đứa em trai của mình vào mặt (lần nữa), đã nhiều lần Logan thế rồi nếu muốn, hắn biết không có đáng gì để khiến Scott cảm thấy thất vọng rồi bỏ đi.

Scott, vì một vài lí do, đã có liên luỵ đến cậu dẫn đến việc Alex cũng vào tù do lỗi của anh.

Anh có lẽ đã không bao giờ để cậu nhóc này trở thành một tài xế du lịch.

Bởi vì họ không đồng tình nhau, Alex chở họ lao thẳng vào một cái bốt điện thoại để quả quyết.

Thế là.

Scott vẫn tự khiển trách mình đã đẩy Alex dính vào một tội danh ngu ngốc tại cái nơi đầu tiên thế này.

"Đúng là một trong những âm mưu 'thiên tài' nhà mày, tao còn dùng cái thuật ngữ rõ ràng luôn, để đến phòng cấp cứu mà ngắm cái thứ bác sĩ đó, hắn là ai ư, McCoy phải không?" Logan khịt mũi, nhìn trừng người con trai trẻ kia.

Alex giờ đỏ cả hai bên má rồi mới trả lời thật nhanh, "Không!" nhưng thực ra là phải.

"Chết đi Alex," Logan nói và quay đầu đi. Dù hắn rất thích đấm Alex một cách ngon lành lên gương mặt bé thơ của tay đường phố đó nhưng hắn cóc thèm chỉ để khiến Scott của hắn nổi giận khi gặp tại khu nhà tắm đêm đó.

Thêm nữa, ngồi ở trong nhà đục lỗ một tuần không vui cái vẹo gì đâu.

"Vậy mày đi chết đi!" Alex nói như một lời đáp trả, lời thách thức cuối cùng để thúc dục Logan nhào vô đánh cậu. Nhưng vô dụng.

Logan chỉ quay lưng lại cậu bé và bước đi, để lại trên tay một cử chỉ yêu thích của cậu nhóc ngay sau bờ vai.

"Khỉ thật," Alex lẩm bẩm chính mình. Giờ sao đây? Cậu đã không được gặp Hank hơn hai tuần lễ rồi.

Cậu bắt đầu nhớ vị bác sĩ tốt bụng đeo cặp kính.

"Này cậu nhóc," xuất phát từ một giọng nói khàn đặc đằng sau cậu. Alex xoay người lại và mặt đối mặt với đối tác làm ăn tội phạm của Logan.

"Mày muốn gì đây Azazel?" Alex hỏi, vẫn còn đang bực bội chuyện cậu không còn có cách nào để gặp Hank trừ khi được ai đó hành thiệt ngon.

"Tao hiểu được là mày muốn đi kiếm người để mà," anh ta giơ ra một cử chỉ tay, "đánh mày tơi bơi? Đập mày lòi ruột? Làm bộ mặt xinh đẹp của mày tơi tả?" Anh ta nháy lông mày về phía cậu trai trẻ tóc vàng kia.

Alex nhún vai, "Phải. Sao? Mày muốn làm à?" Đừng để Alex đó lừa mày, tỉnh giùm đi, nhưng mà cậu bé vẫn sợ người Nga này, Cậu đã nghe toàn bộ lí do tại sao người này vô tù rồi, cậu còn không tin là có thể đâm hai người trước mắt bằng một cái tua vít.

Cùng một lúc.

Đó là cái tua vít rất dài...

Nhưng Azazel bật cười, "Ôi không," anh ta lắc đầu, "tao không làm được đâu. Tao không muốn dành cả thời gian của tao ở trong nhà đá (như thằng Logan lúc mới lần đầu vô đó)," anh ta liền quay sang nhìn một trong bảo vệ đằng cổng, "Tao muốn ở đây khi Janos đang làm việc." Anh ta chỉ người bảo vệ nhà tù Tây Ban Nha với nụ cười kì lạ đó.

Vì ngại quá, Janos vẫy tay thật nhỏ nhẹ cho người đàn ông người Nga điên rồ đó trước khi nuốt nước bọt và nghĩ chính mình: 'Sao người con trai đó lại luôn đưa mắt mình?'

Anh ta biết thế thì đã phải đi làm bảo vệ ở trung tâm thương mại cho rồi.

"Vậy mày muốn gì?" Alex hỏi một lần nữa, càng ngày càng cảm thấy khó chịu với cuộc trò chuyện lan man này.

"Tao chỉ muốn chỉ cho mày biết cách làm chuyện đó thôi," Azazel nháy mắt, "Để mày bị đánh thì phải," anh ta hé dần.

Alex mặt đối mặt gần hơn nữa. "Được rồi, tao nghe đây." Cậu khoanh tay ngang ngực và đợi, không biết mình có nên đi đánh bảo vệ người Tây Ban Nha đó không để thay vào đó mình được Azazel giải quyết luôn.

Thật ra là, cậu sẽ bị giết luôn.

Chỉ từ tít sân cỏ, đó là Erik và Charles đang ngồi trên băng ghế. "Mày có thấy người con trai xinh xắn đó không?" Anh ta hỏi Alex. Cậu bé gật đầu. "Đúng, gã mới vào đó," rồi quay qua nhìn Azazel, "Vì tội danh lừa đảo trốn thuế đúng không?"

Azazel cố không nháy mắt, sao chuyện bi hài này lại xảy ra ngay lúc này đây?

"Bất cứ giá nào," người Nga đó nói tiếp, "Giờ, nếu mày lại đó và quấy tên kia, quấy tên kia, ý tao là cố mà tán tỉnh tên kia, đảm bảo mày sẽ được Lehnsherr đập nhanh gọn và không vui đâu." Anh ta lại bật cười, "Vui cho tao thôi nhưng không vui cho mày." Anh ta nhìn cậu bé. "Mày rồi sẽ phát hiện cả mông lẫn người mày bận diễn tuồng đó."

Azazel sẽ cảm thấy khôi hài nhờ nó. Đúng là ngu quá đi.

Cái gì? Có một lí do để anh ta là bạn cùng phòng của Logan và một trong những người bạn gần gũi nhất với Erik.

Ok có thể không phải là 'gần nhất' bởi vì con người mà Erik vốn có, nhưng hắn ta là loại người có bạn có bè, Azazel sẽ là một trong số đó. Sau Logan, tất nhiên.

Alex nuốt nước bọt. "Phải. Tao không biết," cậu nói theo quán tính, nhìn Lehnsherr. "Tao đã thấy Erik làm gì với tên lần trước, tên đó còn to xác hơn tao," cậu quay qua nhìn Azazel, "Tao chỉ muốn đến phòng cấp cứu với một vài vết bầm và xây xát, chứ không phải vác xác không hồn đâu."

Hoặc chết.

"Ah," Azazel nói rồi bật cười, "thằng đó là nó muốn 'hiếp' Charles, tao chỉ có đề nghị mày lại đó tán tỉnh tên đó một cái thôi, đâu có đụng gì, chỉ là liếc mắc đưa nhìn hoặc cười dâm, chỉ để tên đó biết là mày thích. Tao đảm bảo Lehnsherr chỉ đấm mày một cái vô mặt, và thằng đó không 'giết' mày đâu."

Chắc không Azazel?

Cậu không dám. Erik là một tên khốn nạn có tính chiếm hữu cao nhất lúc khi cần.

Alex nghĩ chuyện đó một lúc rồi nhìn nơi Charles và Erik đang ở đó và không thể nào cam chịu cảm xúc trỗi dậy trong mình.

Trông Erik giống như vừa đe doạ xung quanh vừa theo dõi Charles, người mà đang học tập rất yên lặng (giống như đang tập tạ sắt vậy). Người đàn ông này như một con chim ưng chăm sóc con sẵn sàng vồ bất cứ lúc nào.

Alex nuốt nước bọt.

"Chắc không?" Cậu hỏi lại người đàn ông kia một lần nữa và rất ngại. "Tao không muốn chết đâu."

"Tao hứa, mày sẽ không sao," Azazel nói với một nụ cười tao-chẳng-có-tốt-lành-gì-đâu. Đó đã trở thành một dấu hiệu và Alex đầu tiên phải sớm nhận biết.

Tệ rồi, cậu giờ muốn tập trung nắm bắt cơ hội để gặp lại Hank.

Thở dài, Alex cuối cùng nói: "Được rồi," và cậu thở sâu đến nơi của Charles và Erik.

Azazel vừa cười thầm vừa bất ngờ.

Giờ để pháo bông tung bay lên trời nào.


	5. Anh Của Mày Tốt Hơn Hết Là Phải Cảm Ơn Tao Vì Chuyện Này

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đến cuối cùng Logan lại là một người đàn ông tốt bụng hơn... cả. Chiếm hữu cao!Erik.

Bây giờ Logan thích chính mình được mỉm cười một cách vui vẻ ở bất cứ thời điểm nào, hell, hắn còn thích được đánh nhau thật lòng hơn, nhưng khi hắn phát hiện Alex Summers đang đến chỗ Erik và Charles, với vẻ mặt của cậu không mấy hay ho, Logan không thể ngừng quan tâm đến cái đứa sắp sửa làm thêm chuyện quái gì để nhúng thân vào đó.

Hắn liếc qua thì thấy Azazel, và người Nga đang ngồi chăm chú với ánh mắt đầy vui nhộn như thế. Chết tiệt, anh ta còn ra vẻ muốn xơi bắp rang nữa.

Hắn chuyển sang nhìn Alex.

Rồi quay lại Azazel.

Rồi quay lại Alex nữa.

Suy nghĩ chợt loé ra.

Chết mẹ chưa.

"Đĩ mẹ mày Azazel," Logan nói thầm chính mình và chạy thật nhanh đến Alex. "Summers!" Hắn gọi lại, "Đứng lại đó!" Jesus Christ, thằng bé nó chỉ muốn đến phòng cấp cứu để mà gặp Hank, có phải là muốn đi chết đâu.

Từ đằng xa, Azazel bắt đầu tỏ ra sự thất vọng, như ai đó vừa mới bật mí âm mưu của mình.

Vừa quay lại mặt đối mặt với Logan, Alex vừa hỏi: "Cái gì?" Christ, cậu đang làm nhiệm vụ của mình, giờ Logan muốn quái gì tiếp nữa?

"Christ Summers," Logan cay cú, "Tao biết mày là thằng ngu, nhưng tao không nghĩ mày đúng là cái thằng dại dột như thế." Ai đời mà lại đi nghe cái thằng Azazel đó? Jesus. Gã ta đang đẩy Alex đi thẳng vào chỗ chết.

"Mày định làm gì đây?" Alex hỏi và cảm thấy khó chịu khi chưa được vào phòng cấp cứu để gặp tên Hank McCoy đáng ghét đó (dịch: đối với Logan).

Logan bắt đầu làm vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhăn nhó. "Anh của mày tốt hơn hết là phải cảm ơn tao vì chuyện này," hắn nói và hoá nắm đấm giật một phát thẳng vào mũi của Alex.

"Oaaaaaaa!" Alex la lên và đầu của cậu chao đảo, cậu còn nghe được cả tiếng sống mũi của mình bị vỡ ra, khỉ thật. "Cái đéo gì đây!?" Cậu xô ra, rồi lấy tay ôm cái mũi đầy máu và nhìn người đàn ông vừa mới đấm thẳng vào mình. "Cái đéo gì đây Logan!?"

Người đàn ông lực lưỡng nhún vai và lắc cái tay của mình. "Mày tốt hơn hết là đi nói anh mày cảm ơn tao vì chuyện đó." Bởi vì hắn vừa cứu Alex khỏi cõi chết và không để cậu bé này biết được.

"Cái gì!?" Alex thật sự không có ý kiến chuyện vừa mới xảy ra. Lúc đầu Logan bảo mình đừng nhờ nữa nhưng rồi cậu biết cậu bị say sẩm mặt mày đó bởi quả đấm đầy lông và bự đó. Chuyện thực hư là thế nào?

"Howlett—Nhà tù đá đi!" Shaw kêu lên rồi chỉ về phía Logan, sau đó ngoắc ngón tay cái về phía nhà tù.

"Ừ, ừ," hắn lại chỗ bảo vệ, "Đừng có mà thất vọng quá, tao đến đây," hắn khạc nhổ xuống sân, nhìn Summers một lần nữa và nói: "Tao cho mày biết, vì mày mà tao đã phải từ bỏ cuộc ân ái ở phòng tắm," rồi mới quay người đi về phía Shaw, anh ta đang đợi hắn.

"Tao không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra hết!" Là lời mà Alex có thể nói, tay vẫn ôm mặt và thắc mắc tại sao Logan vừa đánh mình đến vỡ mũi mà trước đó đã nói không muốn rồi. Thật sự, khó hiểu!

Rút ra cho Logan một điếu, Shaw mỉm cười về phía người đàn ông rậm rạp.

"Cái này để làm gì thế?" Logan hỏi và đón lấy cái điếu, nháy lên một vẻ hoài nghi về phía bảo vệ.

Shaw nhún vai. "Tôi đã muốn ai đó vả vào mặt nhóc tì này từ vài hôm rồi, nó đúng là đứa cứng đầu ngu dại." Anh ta mỉm cười về phía Logan, "Chỉ việc hưởng thụ thôi," anh ta nhìn cái điếu, "đây là phần thưởng nhỏ để cảm ơn anh đó."

Nhìn cái điếu thuốc, Logan cảm thấy hài lòng. Hắn nhún vai. "Một cái điếu tặng từ việc đấm Alex Summers vào mặt," hắn nhìn Shaw và cười lại, "Tôi có thể yên lòng rồi." Hắn đặt điếu thuốc lá lên miệng và ngậm nó cho đến nơi giam. "Dẫn tôi đi." Hắn nói thầm và cúi đầu đi ra cửa.

Eo ơi, một tuần và lần thứ hai vào đó vì đánh Summers, đúng là đáng giá, đặc biệt hơn nữa là Scott đã biết chính Logan thực sự đã cứu em trai mình khỏi cơn thịnh nộ chỉ có thể đó là của tên khốn Erik Lehnsherr.

Đứa trẻ ngu dại đó.

"Đi nào," Janos nói với Alex, "Để tôi dẫn cậu đến phòng cấp cứu," anh ta bảo rồi dẫn tù nhân ra khỏi sân.

Azazel chồm dậy rất nhanh, "Họ có thể cần mình giúp một tay," nói xong rồi tiến gần hai người đàn ông đang rời đi. Đúng là cái tên Janos.

"Ây da! Mình vẫn không hiểu tại sao mình phải chịu cảnh ngộ này!" Alex rên rỉ khi cầm cái mũi, máu thì cứ tuôn chảy không ngừng. Nếu Logan có ở đây thì hắn đã kêu cậu bé này ngưng lởn quởn tỏ vẻ ngu muội và làm chuyện ra hồn đỡ hơn.

Eh, ít ra cậu cũng được đến phòng y tế.

Tại sân cỏ nơi Erik đang ngồi với Charles, Charles đang đọc sách và kề cạnh Erik, Erik thì dựa sát tường, khoanh tay, gác chân đặt mắt cá vuông góc đầu gối chân kia, bàn chân kia chạm vào tường.* "Em vừa lỡ chuyện gì à?" Anh hỏi người Đức.

Vì không thể ngừng để mắt đến Summers, Erik mới kịp tỉnh lại và bảo người đẹp: "Gần hết đó."

...

"Ừm, vỡ xương khá sâu đó anh đành phải nói vậy," Hank McCoy nói rồi quan sát Alex sau khi nhìn mũi đầy máu của cậu. "Sao em lại để chuyện này xảy ra chứ?"

Alex trông như một mớ cảm xúc hỗn tạp (không vui về chuyện này dẫu cho đang ở trước mặt Hank), rồi thở dài, "Do tên chó má Logan," là câu nói cậu thốt ra. Vì vỡ mũi nên âm thanh chất giọng giờ méo nghe đến buồn cười.

"Ah," Hank nói, rồi cố lau chùi mũi của Alex mà anh có thể để không làm tổn thương cậu nhóc này, "Logan Howlett, anh ta vào đây vài lần rồi, gãy xương, vết chém, bổ đầu, một lần cái nĩa đâm xuyên đùi, nhưng anh ta bình phục lại rất nhanh." Hank nói nhanh nên dáy lên sự nghi ngờ.

Thêm nữa gã đàn ông này thích đánh nhau, chính miệng hắn nói ra mà.

...chính miệng của hắn.

Alex rít lên, nao núng khi Hank nhấn vào mũi cậu một chút. "Dạ, mà hắn ta là một tên khốn, đó là điều em biết." Nhưng thật ra là tên khốn tốt bụng, hắn dám làm để Alex đạt được điều mình đang tìm kiếm.

Mà hắn có thể đấm chỗ khác để không làm vỡ mũi cơ, ừ cảm ơn Logan.

"Tiếc quá," Hank nói một cách e dè khi chữa cái mũi của người tóc vàng. Nhìn kĩ, anh cố cười một cách yếu ớt với Alex. "Anh mong em có thể nhận ra điểm tốt phần nào của anh ta." Không phải Hank phản đối bạo lực, nhưng anh không thích nghĩ Logan chỉ là kẻ thích đánh vào đứa trẻ này để làm xấu tên tuổi của mình.

Rùng mình nhưng sớm xua đi, Alex nói: "Không đời nào, hắn là một tên khốn chỉ biết đánh em khi em không ngờ tới."

Mặt Hank bí xị, anh nhăn lại. "Vậy là, không tốt lành gì rồi," anh tiếp tục làm việc sau một giây rồi băng bó mũi cho Alex. Mắt anh vừa sáng ra. "Có lẽ," anh cũng là một người rất ngại và xấu hổ, "khi nào anh ta ra khỏi nhà đục lỗ, em phải đáp trả lại," anh nói một cách giấu nhẹm.

Alex nhìn lại anh. "Anh nghĩ là em nên đến chỗ Logan Howlett, cái người mà giết ai đó bằng gảy đàn ghi ta rồi dùng búa để bầm nát mặt đem chôn họ khá sâu trong rừng rậm đất nước Canada dẫn đến mười năm sau mới tìm lại được (Logan biết mình đã đem thi thể cho đàn gấu ghê tởm mà hắn bầu bạn xơi tái rồi), và đấm thẳng người đó vào mặt ư?" Cậu chớp mắt với Hank. "Anh bị mất trí rồi à?"

Nghe có vẻ đáng gờm (đáng yêu chỗ nào Alex không thấy), Hank chỉ có biết nhún vai. "Việc đó sẽ làm thay đổi anh ta."

Alex nhấn mạnh cái chết. "Em sẽ lên đường đó."

Vẫn nhìn một cách dè dặt, vị bác sĩ đó đáp: "Thì anh sẽ tiếp tục băng bó cho em nữa, nếu anh ta đánh em," thật khẽ và quay đi.

Một nụ cười đầy máu bắt đầu hé dần (do máu từ mũi của cậu chảy vào trong miệng) trên gương mặt của cậu con trai tóc vàng đó. Có phải McCoy... đang quyến rũ cậu không? Hay chỉ là Hank McCoy vô tình? Lại còn bảo ai đó ra ngoài để rồi bị bầm dập sau đó anh có thể chữa trị một lần nữa hay sao?

Sao mà dễ thương quá vậy trời!

"Em nghĩ có thể sắp xếp được," Alex nói với người đàn ông kia, miệng vẫn còn cười trên gương mặt. "Em nghĩ có thể sắp xếp được," cậu nhắc lại một cách vui vẻ rồi gật đầu.

...

Đến giờ ăn trưa này, đúng là một trải nghiệm hồn nhiên đơn thuần dành cho ai đó lần đầu bị bỏ tù.

May mắn cho Charles, anh có Erik rồi.

Đếm từ mười đến một, toàn bộ đồ ăn của anh chưa gì bị cướp sạch.

Phải, chuyện xảy ra như cơm bữa vậy.

Charles ngồi xuống với cái mâm 'éo phải thịt' (nói nghiêm túc, thức ăn ở đây như rác vậy, khi Charles thắc mắc một người có vẻ như hỏi han được đang đứng phục vụ thêm trong ngành cảnh sát "hôm nay có món nào ngon không thưa ngài?" anh được người kia đáp lại bằng cái nhìn khinh bỉ và câu nói "món thịt đó" rồi cúi đầu về phía hàng tá rác thải. Cho nên Charles nhấn nhá gọi là "éo phải thịt," với vẻ mặt tràn đầy thất vọng) và nhìn sang nơi Erik ngồi dọc cả khu phòng và mỉm cười với người đàn ông đó.

Mỉm cười lại, Erik nháy mắt Charles rồi hắn quay lại nói chuyện với bảo vệ nhà tù Shaw. Một lúc sau, Scott Summers tham gia trò chuyện, tạo vẻ mệt mỏi cho Shaw rồi bảo anh ta: "Nói với Logan, với anh ấy... là cảm ơn... tôi muốn vậy." Shaw lấy điếu thuốc và gật đầu.

Nhìn xuống 'đồ ăn' của mình, Charles thở dài. Ít ra anh cũng có bánh mì ngô nhưng lại cũ mốc, và một hộp sữa. Có lẽ anh chỉ có thể sống nương tựa kiểu này cả đời còn lại của mình.

Đột nhiên, hộp sữa của anh bay đi đâu mất, thì ra là bị giật bởi một tù nhân khốn nạn khác vốn đã có ý nguyện nộp mạng rồi.

Hay là gã ta chỉ thực sự muốn có sữa của Charles.

Có lẽ không phải, gã ta còn muốn ăn Charles luôn.

Thở dài một lần nữa, Charles nhìn người đàn-ông-sắp-sửa-lên-đường kia. "Cho tôi xin lại hộp sữa có được không?" Anh thỉnh cầu một cách nhàm chán với gã.

Tung hứng hộp sữa nhỏ trên tay của mình, tù nhân cao hơn cười Charles. "Anh có thể trả lại đó," gã ta nói rồi nụ cười ngày càng to hơn, "chỉ khi nào em mút cặc anh."

Lại là một tiếng thở dài khác. "Được lắm," Charles nói thầm, "lại là muốn được sục đây mà," anh nói thầm với chính mình trước khi nhìn lại người đàn ông kia. "Tôi nhắc lại một lần nữa, nghiêm túc thật lòng, trả hộp sữa lại cho tôi."

Người tù nhân cười to tiếng rồi lại gần người đẹp, đặt chân lên băng ghế và sử dụng cái giò để dựa người. Gã ta cầm một hộp sữa trên tay và sử dụng tay còn lại để vuốt gương mặt của Charles đồng thời bảo: "Nếu anh không trả nó thì sao em yêu?" Một cách nhẹ nhàng với giọng điệu đầy châm chọc.

"Biết không," Charles nói rồi nhìn trừng trừng vào người đàn ông đầu hói, "đầu tiên, tôi cũng sẽ lấy lại hộp sữa, hai nữa là anh sẽ ăn cây nĩa ngay cái vai bây giờ thôi," anh bảo người đàn ông với chất giọng đầy coi thường, "tôi đề nghị anh đưa nó lại cho tôi và tự giữ mạng của mình trước khi bị ném vào phòng cấp cứu."

Nhưng tù nhân khác chỉ có cười rồi nhẹ nhàng tạo thành tiếng. Hắn mò xuống môi của Charles rồi hé cánh dưới của anh, rồi nhìn chàng trai xinh xắn đó. "Một cái nĩa cắm vào vai ư?" Gã ta nhìn môi của Charles, cuối cùng cũng hé rộng nó, "Anh cảm thấy mắc nợ khi biết chiêu trò đó của em rồi," mắt gã sáng lên trước người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn, "xem ra là anh phải động tay thôi." Gã úp mở với Charles.

Nhìn đằng sau người tù nhân, Charles mỉm cười rồi đưa mắt nhìn gã ta. "Ôi, tôi có bao giờ nói là tôi đâm đâu."

Mặt người tù nhân cảm thấy bối rối tái sắt trong vài giây, trước khi gã ta có cơ hội đáp lại, thứ chẳng hay ho gì cả, gã ta cảm thấy một cái nĩa đâm thẳng vào vai bên phải của mình, một cú đau vừa nóng vừa đanh thép bắn tung toé khắp người gã ta và gã ta thốt lên một câu nguyền rủa, đếm có năm chữ. Gã quay lại và sẵn sàng giết bất cứ ai dám đâm cái nĩa vào sau...

Gã ta hoá băng.

"Le-Lehnsherr," gã ta thốt ra, con mắt trợn lên khi nhận diện người đàn ông đứng sau lưng mình. Đó là người con trai Erik đã bị chọc tức, với tâm trạng đầy phẫn nộ lại trong tầm mắt cái người đứng quá gần Charles và cái cách gã ta chạm vào gương mặt của Charles.

Và cái miệng của anh.

Cái miệng đó vốn là của Erik, không phải của bất cứ ai khác.

Người tù nhân nhìn lại Charles trước khi nhìn đăm đăm vào Lehnsherr lần nữa. "Em... em.... em xin lỗi, em xin lỗi anh Lehnsherr, em không biết cậu ra là của anh," gã ta thốt lên, trông vẫn còn sợ hãi, thật buồn cười vì gã đàn ông này trông như đang cắn dây gai thép cho bữa sáng và nghiệp quật không trượt phát nào cho bữa trưa. Mẹ kiếp. Gã ta gần như khiến Logan phải xấu hổ chết thôi.

"Chọc nhầm ổ Rắn** rồi," Erik gầm gừ vào người đàn ông, "trước khi cái muỗng tiếp theo đục mắt mày."

Tuổi Rắn tất nhiên không nói lại lần thứ hai, gã ta cứ xách đít mà chạy mất dép với vết cắt còn trên vai của mình.

Ngồi xuống cạnh Charles, Erik nhìn người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn. "Em có sao không Charles?" Hắn nói thầm, rồi đưa tay của mình đặt lên gương mặt người đẹp. Charles dựa vào đó và nhắm mắt.

"Dạ," anh thở ra rồi lại mở mắt, "Em ổn Erik, không còn có nguy hiểm rồi." Anh mỉn cười với người đàn ông to con tràn đầy tình cảm.

"Tốt rồi," Erik đáp lại rồi nhìn lướt xung quanh phòng ăn trưa một cách dã thú rồi lại tập trung nhìn Charles. Hắn đưa một tay khác lên mặt của anh, "và tốt hơn nên tiếp tục giữ như thế," gã nói khẽ.

Charles mỉm cười, tim của anh rung động từ trong lồng ngực trước sự che chở được trao từ người Đức kế bên mình.

Erik nhìn xung quanh căn phòng một lần nữa, như vậy vẫn chưa đủ để chứng minh quyền sở hữu của Charles, hắn cần phải cho mọi người biết Charles là của hắn.

Và hắn biết nên làm việc đó thế nào rồi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích thêm từ người dịch:
> 
> * Tướng ngồi Mắt cá chân này gác lên đầu gối chân kia là dáng ngồi của đàn ông thông minh. Những người có tướng ngồi này thường khá nhạy bén, lém lỉnh. Họ thích khám phá những điều mới lạ và đặc biệt quan tâm tới người thực sự hiểu biết.
> 
> ** Sinh năm 1977, Michael Fassbender (Erik) tuổi con Rắn.


	6. Tôi Quay Lại Nhà Đục Lỗ Có Được Không?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, *ahem*, đánh dấu chủ quyền.

Một tuần sau vụ cắm-cái-nĩa-vào-vai, Erik xuống sân cỏ và dõi theo nơi có một người con trai xinh xắn yêu sách và trẻ trung đang đứng và trò chuyện với Azazel và Alex Summers vẫn đang bình phục.

"Chào Eri-" ngay trước khi đẹp nói xong, anh phát hiện chính mình bị đẩy vào trong tường một cách ràng buộc bởi người Đức và cả đôi môi của anh được chạm.

Erik đang hôn anh.

Ở dưới sân cỏ.

Trước mặt mọi người.

Đây quả thật là một cách đánh dấu chủ quyền ai đó.

Và cũng là nụ hôn đầu, khá lãng mạn đó.

Của Erik chứ.

"Erik," Charles thở một hơi rồi đẩy người đàn ông to con đi. Anh nhìn sâu vào trong mắt người đàn ông đó (Erik nhìn lại thì là ánh mắt ấm áp) "Em..." là câu anh có thể nói ra nhưng một hồi Erik lại bao trùm lấy mặt của Charles dọc đến cằm và lại khoá môi tiếp, trút hết hơi thở của người đàn ông trẻ hơn lúc đó.

Hắn hôn Charles đầy âm thanh đó với lí do (lí do là để đảm bảo mọi người biết Charles thuộc về hắn và từ bỏ đi), thay đổi góc độ gương mặt của người con trai trẻ bằng tay của mình để dễ trao đổi miệng lưỡi với nhau hơn.

Logan, vừa mới được thả từ nhà đục đá, đi dạo dọc sân cỏ ngay cùng thời điểm, khoanh tay lại và hít thở bầu không khí quen thuộc này lần đầu sau hơn một tuần. Hắn nhìn xung quanh.

Tay của hắn chợt rời ra hai bên ngay lập tức.

Gương mặt dáy lên cảm giác ghen tị đến ái ngại.

"Tôi quay lại nhà đục lỗ có được không?" Hắn hỏi rồi vỗ vai Shaw đang đứng bên phải phía sau hắn, ngắm nhìn hai người đàn ông kia và anh ta có vẻ như là người duy nhất cảm thấy thích thú chuyện đó. (Dịch: hủ nam hả ba???)

Charles vòng cả cánh tay của mình quanh cổ của người đàn ông cao hơn, nụ hôn tiếp tục, anh khẽ rên nhẹ vào miệng của Erik lúc đầu lưỡi hai bên quấn lấy nhau.

Đột ngột buông ra, lời Erik như chuốc thuốc mê khi hắn nói, "Em không nên rên trong miệng của anh như thế Charles, việc đó khiến anh phát điên hơn em tưởng."

Charles rùng mình cảm thấy một làn sóng dục vọng lướt qua trong cơ thể mình từ những lời nói của người đàn ông kia.

"Erik," anh thở dài, nhìn mắt của anh đầy tâm tình, "Em chưa bao giờ được hôn như thế cả," anh nói khi hết hơi.

Người Đức làu bàu, hắn không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện Charles sẽ đi hôn ai khác kể từ đây trở về sau, hắn kéo người đàn ông thấp hơn lại gần mình, "Em chỉ được phép hôn anh kể từ bây giờ, tốt hơn hết là em tập làm quen đi," hắn bảo người đàn ông khác với một chất giọng nhỏ nhẹ rồi lại khoá môi lần thứ ba.

Họ hôn ngày càng kịch liệt và sâu đậm hơn, với cuồng nhiệt nữa. Trong lúc làm việc đó, Erik nhấc Charles lên và ép anh vào tường thêm nữa để làm đòn bẩy.

Đến lượt, Charles trèo hai chân gác lên eo người đàn ông cao hơn và họ tiếp tục đấu lưỡi lẫn nhau, mỗi đợt là mỗi lần nhiệt tình hơn.

Tội nghiệp Alex ghê chưa, cậu bây giờ muốn đau ruột và đứng ngồi không yên từ một khoảng cách, phải chứng kiến màn táo bạo này của cặp đôi.

"Tao phát bệnh mất thôi," cậu phàn nàn và ôm bụng của mình.

"Về nhà tù đi!" Một ai đó nghe có vẻ giống như Scott Summers hét lên từ sân cỏ. (Logan biết thế liền bật cười.)

"Hey!" là giọng của Janos (Azazel quay lại liền), "Dừng lại đi hai vị, đừng cho tôi no cẩu lương nữa!"

Nhưng Erik vẫn không ngần ngại tiếp tục hôn Charles, môi lưỡi phải hành hạ cái của người đàn ông trẻ hơn kia để hắn có thể cảm nhận vị ngọt từ miệng của Charles Xavier.

"Thôi để anh," Azazel nói với Janos. Anh ta đặt một tay lên vai bảo vệ nhà tù và cười đểu rồi quay qua tập trung về phía hai người đang nứng như tuổi mới mười tám đó.

"Ay! Lehnsherr," anh ta gào lên về phía người đàn ông, "Tù nhân chúng nó vừa xem phim (dịch: sếch) miễn phí vừa tự thẩm đó, mày cần phải kiềm chế lại trước khi mày làm cho bọn chúng thèm mò đến quần của Charles thêm!"

Erik hoá đá. Mắt của hắn nhẹ nhàng mở ra (nhìn thấy của Charles) và hắn buông cái ôm khỏi người đàn ông, để anh dựa vào tường và chân đặt xuống đất. Erik từ từ quay lại và nhìn cái sân.

Rõ là như thế, gần như toàn bộ tù nhân đều đang nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt (như Azazel đã bảo đây là thước phim miễn phí bao cho họ) và một trong số đó đã cứng phía dưới rồi, khốn thật.

Kế hoạch của hắn đã có tác dụng hiệu quả nhưng hơi quá, mọi người đã biết Charles là của hắn rồi, nhưng giờ họ có vẻ thèm từng miếng da thịt trên mông người đẹp hơn.

Ít ra nên giáo huấn mấy cái dương vật kia lại đã.

Erik bật cười. Cứ làm thử, nếu cần thì có thể giết bọn chúng mà.

"Được rồi," Erik nói, lùi bước khỏi Charles đã được hôn tới đỏ ửng cả mặt kia, "Giờ mấy đứa đều thấy tao cả rồi chứ gì, vào vấn đề chính luôn," hắn đứng lên trên băng ghế để dễ được người ta nghe rõ, "Xavier là của tao, bọn mày biết cả rồi chứ? Em ấy đã là hoa có chủ! Điều đó có nghĩa là: không chạm, không mò mẫm, không gạ cũng như không được NHÌN luôn. Hell, nếu tao biết bọn bây thủ dâm khi nghĩ về em ấy, tao sẽ chặt hết mấy con cu và nhét vào đít chúng mày," hắn liếc một lần nữa cái sân, "Nghe rõ cả rồi chứ?"

"Eh, làm luôn đi Lehnsherr!" 'ai đó' vừa kêu lên.

Đầu của Erik quay sang nơi Logan đang dựa vào tường, khoanh tay và cười khá to. Hắn vừa đáp lại bạn của mình với nụ cười chính mình. "Rất vui khi thấy mày cuối cùng cũng quyết định theo bọn tao đó Logan," hắn bảo người đàn ông khác.

"Ay! Tại tao vô nhà tù đục lỗ chết dẫm đó mà!" Logan nói lại ngay. Tên khốn Lehnsherr hắn nghĩ quái gì thế, tưởng Logan đi nghỉ mát ư? Christ.

Erik nhảy ra khỏi cái băng ghế và lại chỗ Charles. Hắn đặt cả một cánh tay đầy che chở vào và ngay sau vai của người đàn ông thấp hơn và hôn ở ngay cạnh gần mái tóc của anh.

"Việc này không thể cản hết bọn chúng được," hắn bảo tù nhân nhỏ hơn, rồi quay lại nhìn một vòng sân và những người khác đang quay về làm những họ đang làm. "Nhưng ít ra cũng có tiếng nói." Hắn nhìn lại Charles. "Trong ngày hôm nay, anh sẽ bảo đảm cả nhà tù này sẽ biết em là của anh đó."

Charles không thể cưỡng lại sự thèm khát nóng ran đang bắn tung toé khắp người khi Erik nói ra.

Erik đem Charles lại đối diện trước người mình, vòng cả hai cánh tay ôm lấy eo người đàn ông nhỏ con và dựa cằm của mình lên vai của anh, và hắn nói thầm vào tai: "Như anh đã nói, có thể sẽ không đảm bảo chúng nó sẽ tránh xa em, nhưng anh hứa ai mà dám đến gần em lần nữa, anh sẽ giết chết chúng một cách từ từ và đầy đau đớn."

Charles run rẩy, mắt anh nhắm lại. Nó không nên mở để cùng nghe theo tai rằng một người đàn ông tuyên bố sẽ giết ai đó chạm anh, nhưng đành vậy. Rất cần.

Erik hôn cạnh cổ Charles rất nhanh. "Em là của anh đó Charles Xavier, không phải của ai khác."

Alex lại chỗ Logan, vẫn đang dựa vào bức tường cứ như hắn là chủ của nó vậy (cũng có thể, đó là Logan mà người ta vẫn hay rỉ tai nhau).

"Ay Logan," cậu nói.

Người đàn ông lực lưỡng ngưng xem trò chơi thả thính của Charles và Erik, mỉm cười trên gương mặt...

*Bốp!*

"Con mẹ gì thế!" Logan thốt ra, tay không cần nhắc cũng tự động bay đến ôm cái mũi (hắn đã biết sẵn là vỡ rồi). Hắn nhìn trừng vào Summers.

Alex nhìn trừng lại (theo suy nghĩ của Logan là đừng để cậu ấy lừa mày nữa, thằng bé lại u trong quần, nên mới đấm Logan-Howlett-Tao-Có-Thể-Giết-Một-Người-Bằng-Tay-Không đây mà).

"Cái này dành cho kẻ khốn kiếp đã dám đánh tao sau khi mày bảo là mày không muốn đánh!" Cậu nổi giận với người đàn ông cao to lại chết người kia. Alex nuốt nước bọt. Dù biết đây không phải ý hay. Hank thật là...

"Khỉ thật," Scott nói ở bên sân kia, "Tao phải đi thôi trước khi chỗ này đổ máu," anh bảo người tù nhân mà anh nói chuyện sau khi đứa em của mình vừa sinh sự với người đàn ông mà anh yêu. Không bao giờ là một kỉ niệm đáng nhớ đối với Scott Summers.

Logan bật cười lại, giờ đầy máu và kì lạ hơn, Jesus. "Không tệ lắm Summers, cánh tay của mày xem ra lực phết đó," hắn quay đầu và nhổ lên sân, máu được khạc ra khỏi miệng rồi hắn nhìn lại Alex.

"Giờ đến lượt tao giết mày."

Alex còn không màng đến việc ngăn cản tiếng rên thoát ra trong cổ họng và nhìn lại Logan.

Hank hẳn sẽ cảm kích lắm đây, khốn thật.

...

"Chúa ơi Erik," Charles thở hổn hển từ sâu trong khoang miệng một người đàn ông khác.

Erik mỉm cười trước môi của Charles rồi lại khoá chặt, hôn người đàn ông kia thật điên cuồng một láng nữa sau đó hắn đẩy anh nằm lên giường tầng của hắn/họ.

Hên là họ cuối cùng cũng quay lại nhà tù rồi nên Erik và có thể lâm trận trên giường với Charles luôn.

Hắn muốn làm cho xong chuyện họ đã làm hồi trên sân.

Charles đẩy ra với tiếng thở hổn hển, nhìn người đàn ông cao to kia. "Erik," Anh lại thở tiếp, má đã đỏ ứng và run rẩy nhẹ. "Em... em biết em đã bù đắp cho anh vụ một tuần vì tên có nĩa-trên-vai ấy," anh liếm môi của mình, vẫn nhìn vào mắt của Erik, "Nhưng em mong... chúng ta có thể... anh sẽ..." anh nói trong ngắt quãng.

Bật cười, Erik đủ hiểu ý Charles nói là gì, hắn đã có sẵn kế hoạch cho việc đó rồi, Charles có lẽ nên biết cái cách Erik vừa hôn anh thực hư thế nào.

Thêm nữa, cái cách Erik chạm cái đó đã cứng sẵn lên đùi của Charles như một lời mời đi vào tử thần vậy.

"Anh chỉ mong em sẽ nói ra câu đó," Erik nói thầm vào miệng của người đàn ông nhỏ hơn, lấy tay nâng cầm của Charles để môi lưỡi họ hoà hợp nhau.

Charles rên rỉ trong nụ hôn đó, mắt bắt đầu nhắm lại khi miệng của Erik trút hết hơi thở của anh. Sau một lát đánh chiếm vị ngọt trong miệng của Charles, Erik rời đi và trải dài miệng của mình một cách nhẹ nhàng lên cằm và cổ của người đẹp kia.

Charles thở gấp, ánh mắt của anh cố hé ra và tay của anh đưa đến nắm tóc của Erik và người kia tiếp tục kích thích cơ thể của Charles.

"Em muốn anh cho vào trong em Erik," Charles nói hết hơi, dựa đầu mình lại và nhắm mắt một khi bạn tù của mình đặt nụ hôn ngay đốt xương chậu sau khi đã kéo áo của người đẹp lên.

Mỉm cười trước làn da mềm mại như lụa của Charles, người Đức liếm một vòng miệng rồi ngẫng đầu lại để trao mắt với người đàn ông mà hắn đang khiêu khích đó. "Anh có nói là anh hiền đâu," hắn bảo Charles với chất giọng trầm rồi mỉm cười, ánh mắt tràn ngập vẻ thèm khát ám ảnh trên gương mặt hắn.

Charles run rẩy, nhìn Erik. "Thì em có muốn anh như thế đâu," anh thốt ra.

Một tiếng rên nhẹ thoát ra từ trong cổ họng của Erik, mắt của hắn dần nặng trĩu và dương vật của hắn co lại rồi giật ra.

"Em đó, cứ chọc anh hoài à," hắn gầm gừ người đàn ông trẻ hơn rồi chồm lại về phía cơ thể của Charles và độc chiếm lấy môi đó lần nữa.

Họ hôn nhau một cách nồng cháy và ướt át, Charles thì rên lên và Erik cố nuốt lại những tiếng rên đó và hắn đưa bàn tay to đó xuống cơ thể người đàn ông thấp hơn, xoa mông.

Sau một hồi lấy lại sức, Erik sờ bóp cái mông của Charles ngày càng mạnh bạo hơn, nhìn vào mắt người bạn tù một cách quyến luyến rồi nói: "Cởi đồ ra Charles, anh không thể đợi thêm được nữa, anh cần phải chơi cái mông đó."

Hơi thở của Charles giờ thoát ra khỏi cổ họng và anh nhìn người đàn ông cao to ở phía trên người anh. Charles nhẹ nhàng ngẫng người lên (Erik đã buông ra) và trút bỏ cái áo của mình, mắt vẫn theo dõi Erik suốt cả buổi và Erik theo dõi anh, mắt lại quyến luyến nhau. Anh có cố cũng không thể rời mắt đi được.

Anh không muốn rời lắm.

Erik đưa một tay lên cái ngực săn chắc mới cứng của Charles và cảm nhận nhịp tim nhanh dần của người đàn ông. Hắn nhìn lại và dán nắt với người đẹp. "Cả quần của em nữa Charles," hắn nói thầm, nhịp tim của hắn cũng tăng lên nhanh nằm ngoài dự đoán.

Đã lâu lắm rồi hắn mới có thể phang ai đó mà hắn thực sự quan tâm đến.

Một khi Charles trút bỏ cái quần tây và nội y, anh dựa vào chiếc giường tầng, để Erik tiếp tục chi phối mình.

"Thật sự quá hấp dẫn Charles," người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn nói thầm, mắt của hắn nhìn luân hồi cái cơ thể người đàn ông sớm-bị-chịch đây mà. Hắn lại gần và kích thích Charles vài đợt, để anh rên nhẹ thêm một cái từ người đàn ông khác. "Yêu cả cái dương vật đó của em nữa Charles," hắn nói thầm rồi theo dõi nó cương rồi co bóp trong lòng bàn tay của hắn, một ít dịch nhờn thoát ra theo sự chuyển động lên xuống với tốc độ chậm nhưng đều của hắn.

Erik muốn liếm nó ngay.

"Em muốn anh thử khi anh chơi em," Charles cảm thấy như bóp nghẹt, nhìn bàn tay to của Erik nắm dương vật của mình lên xuống chậm rãi. "Đã quá trời luôn nè," anh rên lên.

Một tiếng thở dài cất ra từ trong cổ học của Erik lần này, tay của hắn buông lỏng hơn và hắn đưa mắt nhìn Charles. "Christ Charles," hắn nói nhỏ nhẹ, "Em cứ nói như thế rồi anh sẽ không chơi được lâu đâu."

"Tuỳ anh thôi," Charles nói thầm, mắt dán vào của Erik. "Anh đã nên chơi em rồi mà," anh hít thở đều.

Trong chốc lát (có thể kèm theo tiếng gầm gừ), Erik túm giật hai chân của Charles và kê nó lên, ép người đàn ông này hé mở và làm lộ bên dưới. Hắn dùng miệng vét máng ở giữa hai cái đùi của Charles, nhìn theo dõi đến khi cái lỗ đó chịu thông rộng để hắn đưa dương vật của mình vào và chơi cho đến khi dòng sữa nó chạy ra hết thì thôi.

Hoặc ai đó nghe tiếng và bảo họ là im lặng đi.

Chỉ có thể là Logan thiệt... tình.

"Đợi đã," Erik nói thầm và ngồi dậy ra khỏi giường để tuột quần mình xuống. "Anh có đồ bôi trơn ở đâu đó đây," hắn nói một cách mơ hồ và hắn ném cái quần lẫn nội y mình đi.

"Em có cần phải biết anh có cái 'bôi trơn' thế nào trong tù không?" Charles hỏi gượng gạo, ngồi dậy một chút và xem Erik mò mẫm bên dưới cái giường.

Nở một nụ cười hàm răng cá mập đó một lần nữa, Erik chỉ việc nói: "Tất nhiên là không," rồi hắn lôi ra một cái chai ở dưới giường tầng của mình. Hắn quay lại chỗ chân của Charles và mở nắp ra.

"Đừng có lo Charles," người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn nói và đổ một số dịch trơn vào ngón tay, "Anh chỉ có dùng để thủ dâm thôi," hắn nói với người bạn tình của mình và cho một ngón tay vào trong anh.

Charles kêu lên khi một ngón tay thâm nhập vào anh. Anh không tin tưởng Erik nhiều cũng như để tâm đến, trông như ANH không có chuyện cần nói, vì anh từng bị phang bởi người bạn cùng kí túc xá trong đại học, anh không muốn khiến cho ai kia ghen ở đây. (Dĩ nhiên đừng bảo Erik chuyện đó, hắn sẽ không cảm thấy thoải mái gì đâu.)

Cho thêm ngón tay thứ hai vào, Erik xoắn vòng. "Không tệ lắm Charles; cái dương vật đó của anh có thể di chuyển linh hoạt hơn, em thật thoải mái với anh đó." Hắn cho thêm ngón tay thứ ba và Charles rên nhẹ, miệng của anh hé ra.

"Của em được rồi Erik," anh kêu lên rồi ngẫng đầu mình để nhìn người đàn ông bên dưới mình.

"Xuỵt, chưa đâu," Erik trách anh, hắn di chuyển ngón tay của mình lên và xuống theo từng nhịp. "Của em còn chặt xíu," hắn nói thầm.

Charles rên lên một cách yếu ớt, đầu của anh dựa lên gối và mắt nhìn bên dưới giường tầng phía trên anh. Ngón tay của Erik thật là vi diệu, hắn có thể ra ngay luôn.

"Xin anh đó Erik," anh thúc giục và nhìn lại người Đức, "xin anh phang em luôn đi."

Erik cảm thấy run rẩy, âm thanh mân mê đó lại thoát ra từ cái miệng sang chảnh kia. Nếu Charles cứ tiếp tục thì Erik đành phải chơi tiếp.

Hắn rút ngón tay của mình ra. "Anh không thể chờ tiếp nữa," hắn nói và vào vị trí bên trong lỗ của Charles, một tay cầm cái dương vật mình mà đặt vào, tay còn lại đặt lên đùi của người đẹp, "đặc biệt là không thể khoan nhượng trước những lời nói dâm đãng đó của em được." Hắn đưa vào luôn.

Charles kêu lên thật lớn và nằm sát cạnh giường và Erik đẩy vào. Hắn đi được nửa đoạn và tay của Charles bấu víu drap giường, miệng vẫn rên kèm tiếng thở gấp khi Erik cố dành chút thời gian đưa từ từ vào cái nơi ấm áp đó của người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn.

"Gott đúng thật là của em đã gì đâu ấy," Erik dựa vào chút và hắn cho cái dương vật dài đó từ từ sâu vào trong đó. "Một khi anh đem nó đi hết vào trong em," hắn gầm lên, nhìn Charles, "Anh sẽ đụ nát cái mông này," hắn cảnh báo và không thể kìm lại được.

"Cứ chơi em hết mình đi," Charles thách thức, mắt dán vào Erik. Anh đã không được đụ như thế này lâu rồi, trong quá khứ thì từng bị kiểu này.

Một nụ cười nham hiểm nở rộ trên gương mặt của Charles. Charles thở ngắt quãng và cứng cáp hơn và Erik bảo: "Em sẵn sàng chưa?"

Một tiếng dạ trong họng của Charles.

Quá trình phang bắt đầu vừa hấp dẫn vừa nhanh, Erik đẩy hông của mình liên hoàn, đưa cái dương vật của mình ngày càng sâu trong khe mông của Charles, cố gắng đem lại toàn bộ khoái cảm cho người đàn ông bên dưới mà hắn có thể.

Charles, chịu không bao lâu như đã đoán trước đó, anh biết anh sẽ đổ gục lần thứ hai một khi anh nhìn thấy cơ thể hoàn hảo của người Đức. Nhờ vậy mới tự thẩm được, ngay cả khi Erik đã mặc đồ.

"Erik," người đẹp chợt thốt lên và anh bắn tinh dịch của mình dọc cơ thể đầy mô hôi đó và Erik tiếp tục đẩy ép cái dương vật của mình. Thật sự quá mĩ mãn.

Erik lấy cái tay bịt miệng của Charles lại để không cho tù nhân khác nghe người đàn ông này rên la.

Hắn không cần bọn chúng thủ dâm trước âm thanh của Charles thoát ra cho nghe đâu.

Dù Erik vốn nóng đầu đó thích nghĩ đến.

Tiếp theo Erik bắn ra tinh dịch của mình, lấp đầy cái lỗ vừa chặt vừa nóng đó của Charles.

Hắn cất ra tiếng rên theo sự dễ chịu của chính mình, cắn vào vai của Charles thật nhẹ mà hắn có thể.

Cả hai người đàn ông đều nằm rải rác lên nhau trong một lúc, thở rất nặng nề. Erik là người đầu tiên chịu di chuyển và nằm kế bên người đàn ông trẻ tuổi hơn một cái phịch tại cái giường tầng nhỏ đó.

Họ đều nhìn và cười nhau.

Cho đến khi...

"Nghe có vẻ như ai đó vừa được đụ vậy, quái gì thế?" lại thốt ra (rõ ràng), là giọng đầy ghen tị của Logan.

Erik phát thẹn chính mình rồi hô lên: "Ngậm mồm mày lại đi Logan, tao có cần mày bình phẩm đời sống tình dục của tao mỗi lần đâu!"

Im lặng liền.

"Đời sống tình dục của Erik là thế nào?" xuất phát từ tít nhà tù dưới.

Nhìn lại Charles (người đang cười một cách ngây ngô), Erik nói thầm:

"Chắc phải đi giết hết chúng nó quá."


	7. Ôi Anh Vui Lắm, Chỉ Là Erik Anh Lo Ngại

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven thực sự nên tập trung để được nghe kể rõ ràng hơn.

"Chúa ơi! Chuyện gì xảy ra với em vậy!?" Hank thốt lên khi anh nhìn thấy Alex xuất hiện trong phòng khám của mình. Anh cần phải chỉnh cặp kính lại để đảm bảo anh nhìn thấy rõ.

Alex nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông kia một lúc rồi nói: "Tại tên chó má Logan Howlett đó."

Hank chớp mắt. "Anh dặn em là đánh anh ta, có kêu xúc phạm mẹ anh ta đâu." Vị bác sĩ nói và anh khám mặt đã bầm dập đó của Alex, cũng tốt nhưng trời! Cậu mất một cái răng rồi ư!?

"Em đã làm theo rồi!" Alex phản bác lại. Vụ xúc phạm bà mẹ của Logan nghe cũng có vẻ hiệu quả đấy, cậu sẽ để dành cho việc đó sau.

Hank để lại một gương mặt nhăn nhó, "Có lẽ gợi ý của anh không phải là tốt nhất rồi." Anh muốn gặp người tù nhân tóc vàng một lần nữa thật lòng nhưng không phải đầy máu và bầm dập thế kia, Christ.

Dù vậy nhưng đây chỉ là cách duy nhất.

"Eh, mà hiệu quả thật đó anh," Alex nhún vai. Hell, cậu còn sẵn sàng đón nhận mọi cú đấm trên khắp thế giới này nữa chỉ mong được gặp Hank lần nữa.

"Công nhận," vị bác sĩ nói thầm và anh lại gần bệnh nhân của mình. "Được rồi, để anh khám cho," anh nói.

Sau một phút, Hank chẩn đoán: "Được rồi, không chỗ nào bị gãy cả, lần này." Ơn trời.

Anh nhìn vào cặp mắt của Alex, "Anh sợ là anh ta sẽ làm quá trình phục hồi mũi của em tăng trở lại một tuần hay gì đó, nhưng mà cũng ổn." Một cái cũng đủ rồi...

Alex gây bất ngờ, "Yeah, lần này hắn chỉ quất vào chỗ cằm và miệng thôi."

Hank không thể ngừng cười được. Anh vẫn không tin Summers sẵn sàng làm việc này chỉ để gặp lại anh, anh thật sự rất tự hào. Trên thực tế, anh nghĩ anh đã đỏ mặt mất đất ngay thời điểm đó rồi.

"Rất vui khi được gặp lại em," Hank rụt rè nói, "Bất chấp hoàn cảnh nào." Anh nhìn xuống đất một cách ngại ngùng.

Alex mỉm cười (với khả năng của mình, do miệng cậu khá phù và đầy máu), cậu nhìn lại vị bác sĩ tốt bụng. "Em thích được gặp anh lắm, dù có lúc em nhìn không được đẹp," cậu nói thêm một cách lạnh nhạt.

Christ, Hank vẫn chưa được gặp một Alex mà không có máu hay vết bầm tím hoặc gãy xương lẫn lòi ra ngoài cơ thể, việc đó bắt đầu trở nên phiền toái.

Nhìn lại người tù nhân một cách rụt rè, Hank cố cười tươi hết sức có thể. "Anh... anh nghĩ em cũng quyến rũ lắm đó," anh bảo Alex. Anh thích một vài điểm gồ gề đến thẹo đó, nó làm anh cảm thấy ấm lòng.

Hoặc có lẽ Hank làm việc quá lâu tại phòng cấp cứu nhà tù...

Mỉm cười lại, Alex nói: "Oh, nếu anh thích," cậu chỉ cái gương mặt bị đánh đó. "Thì anh càng phải thích em hơn nếu một mai Lehnsherr có đập em tơi tả.."

Mặt của Hank tái sắc. "Oh không," anh lắc đầu, "Anh muốn em 'còn sống', thật sự," anh bảo cậu con trai kia. Anh đã từng chứng kiến một tù nhân bị Erik đạp đến gần chết ở một tuần nọ, với phần xương bị gãy rất nhiều...

Và không quên cái tên có-cái-nĩa-trên-vai nữa, Hank sẽ không bao giờ quên cái người vừa đến đó, Erik có cái nĩa làm vũ khí cho chính mình, khỉ thật.

Không muốn xíu nào, anh yêu những lúc được gặp Alex bầm dập ít thôi, anh còn vui khi cậu chưa đụng độ với Erik. Bởi có một cách để Erik đánh cậu đó chính là Alex qua lại với Charles.

Tổng cộng có hai lí do mà Hank không thích; một, anh ghét Alex tán tỉnh ai khác, và hai, nếu Alex qua lại với Charles, Erik không chỉ cho cậu bầm dập mà còn giết luôn cậu.

Và Hank thích Alex còn sống.

Cười to, Alex nói với Hank: "Em chỉ giỏi chọc điên ai đó." Mặt cậu tái lại dáy lên vẻ nghiêm trọng, "Nhưng em không muốn chết đâu." Có nhiều điều mà Alex vẫn chưa làm xong cả. Cậu không bị chung thân hay gì, mốt đây cậu cũng sẽ sớm ra tù thôi.

Ừm, còn khoảng hai năm... nhưng là vẫn không tệ bằng Logan hay Azazel khi ở tù chung-thân-không-khoan-nhượng kia, bị vậy là đáng lắm.

Mặc dù Alex đã rình mò và phát hiện một điều cả hai người đàn ông này đều không hối hận với những hành động mình đã làm, hell, nhưng cậu nghĩ Logan còn thích ở trong cái nhà tù kiết xác này lắm!

Hắn cũng gặp Scott ở đây, không tệ lắm. Và Scott, cũng rất buồn khi anh phải ra tù sớm và Logan thì không, Christ, đúng là cặp đôi nào cũng tình ý.

"Rồi để anh lau chùi cho em," Hank nói, rồi nhấc người Alex lên làm cậu ngừng suy nghĩ. Anh lại gần và bắt đầu lau giọt máu trên gương mặt cậu con trai tóc vàng đó.

Nhưng Alex lại có dụng ý khác, cậu đột ngột giữ lại tay của Hank và lôi kéo anh vào một nụ hôn nồng cháy, rõ ràng có chút máu và cũng khá thô bạo (đừng quan tâm tội nghiệp Alex), nhưng hoàn toàn xứng đáng bởi vì Hank không buông đi và hú gọi bảo vệ, thay vào đó, anh hôn Alex lại.

Và nụ hôn chấm dứt. Hank (tất nhiên đỏ mặt ngay) đẩy ra và cười nhẹ với người con trai kia. "Thật là..."

"Ngọt ngào?" Alex bổ sung với nụ cười của mình.

Hank gật đầu và nhìn xuống dưới khi mặt bắt đầu ửng lên thêm nữa. "Anh phải nói là 'không ngờ', nhưng phải, ngọt ngào lắm em."

...

"Raven!" Charles gọi lên một cách vui vẻ và anh ngồi xuống ở bốt điện thoại, bật cười một cách hồn nhiên.

Raven nháy mắt và nhấc điện thoại trên tường.

"Được rồi," Charles nói, lấy cái điện thoại màu đen áp tai vào và em gái của mình cũng vậy.

"Raven chào em!" Anh nói, nở một nụ cười không thể nào rộng với ai kia thăm nhà tù, "Thật tốt khi thấy em đó em gái yêu! Mọi thứ ra sao rồi?"

Raven đang sốc, thực sự rất sốc. Vì cô tưởng anh trai của mình đang nổi giận hoặc càu nhàu, cô còn tưởng là anh trai cô đang hoảng sợ, bởi vì cô biết ngoại hình anh trai mình xinh đẹp cỡ nào, cách những người đàn ông khác nhận ra bờ môi và ánh mắt đầy quyến rũ đó của anh, siêu hơn nữa, lẽ đó cô còn thực sự anh trai của mình tổn thương vì bị hiếp hay gì rồi.

Chứ không phải thế này.

Vẫn nhìn chằm chằm người anh của mình, Raven vừa nói: "Christ Charles, anh khoái ở tù hay gì?"

Hỏi nghiêm túc, quái gì xảy ra đây? Có phải anh đã được người ta đối xử tốt sau một thời gian ngắn ở tù và anh cam chịu trách nhiệm hoặc ăn theo những thứ vớ vẩn trong đó như thế không? Anh là giết người đúng thời điểm, Christ. Rõ ràng trong con người Charles, nếu có chịu trách nhiệm thì có lẽ anh đã làm việc gì đó đại loại như tập Yoga trên sân hoặc ngồi ca đàn trong giờ giải lao rồi.

"Đừng có thất vọng như thế," Charles nói rồi vẩy tay một cách khước từ, "Trong đây đúng là địa ngục." Anh cắn môi, "Nhưng mà anh đã..." anh nhìn sang một phía với nụ cười quan ngại, "...quen được một người đặc biệt," anh nói khẽ.

Cái quái...

Raven gần như muốn cúp điện thoại ngay và bỏ đi luôn, Jesus Christ, người anh trai duy nhất của mình lại quen ai đó trong tù và yêu luôn, sống vui vẻ bên nhau như vợ chồng vậy.

Trong tù đó!

Cô rặn hỏi. "Anh quen ai đó rồi ư?"

Charles gật đầu. "Anh quen rồi, anh ấy là người Đức, cao to và trầm tư, và oh! Anh ấy còn trông chừng anh nữa!," anh bảo em gái của mình một cách hào hứng hơi quá. "Oh Raven, anh ấy còn thơ mộng nữa, anh muốn em gặp anh ấy, anh chỉ muốn biết là em cũng thích ảnh! Anh ấy vừa ngọt ngào lại tốt bụng, trông ngốc và hài hước không đáng coi nhưng..."

"Cái gì," cô hỏi tiếp, chặn họng anh trai mình và những ca từ lan man đó đi, Jesus, không có gì tệ hơn là Charles Xavier lại đi yêu, "Anh ta vô tù vì?"

Charles ngập ngừng, mặt anh tái lại khi câu chữ của em gái mình truyền đạt đến tai của anh. Tất nhiên cô muốn hỏi chuyện đó, đành phải đưa ra cho Raven để spoil một thứ quan trọng. "Well, um," anh nói và quay đi...

"...sát hại," anh nói rồi họ khan cố che miệng lại.

Nhưng không hiệu quả.

Mắt của Raven trợn lên gần như quá đầu. "Sát hại!?" Cô nhại lại, nhìn anh mình như thể anh là một người vừa bị điên vừa bị lú lẫn.

"Christ Charles! Bộ hết tù nhân trong tù hay sao mà anh lại chọn kẻ sát nhân khốn kiếp đó để mà yêu!?"

"Hey!" Charles nói lại, "Cần anh nhắc lại em tại sao anh vô tù không?"Anh phản bác lại cô.

"Chuyện đó hoàn toàn khác!" Raven gào lại, "Của anh là do tự vệ!" Giá như mà bồi thẩm đoàn chịu nghĩ như vậy luôn đi...

"Sao em biết anh ấy không giống?" Charles nháy lông mày về hướng của Raven.

Raven nhìn anh của mình. "Biết ư?" Cô hỏi một cách ngây thơ.

Lại im lặng

"Không."

Cô nhìn Charles lại một lần nữa.

"Được rồi, mọi thứ đã được sắp đặt cả rồi," Charles nói nặng lời, "Đó là thứ em cần nghe sao?" Anh khoanh tay lại và bĩu môi nhưng ai kia vẫn dán tai để nghe điện thoại.

"Không," Raven nói, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm người anh trai mất hết lí trí đó của mình, mặc dù căn nhà bằng hạt gỗ sẽ là mái ấm thích hợp hơn đối với anh nhưng sau cùng là nhà tù. Cô lắc đầu, "Nghe đây, đó không phải điều em muốn khi đến đây, em sẽ giải quyết... chuyện đó sau." Cô nhìn Charles với ánh mắt căng thẳng, "Em sẽ nói chuyện với luật sư của anh, Charles, anh ta nghĩ anh ta có thể lôi anh ra khỏi đây ngay lập tức."

Mắt của Charles trợn lên, anh ghìm chặt cái điện thoại hơn. "Cái gì? Bằng cách nào!?"

Thay vì khiến anh vui, cái tin này chỉ khiến trái tim anh nhói lại cắn rứt đến sợ hãi.

"Ba chữ: Bị bạo hành. Phụ nữ. Tự vệ."

Charles tái mặt. "Sao mọi thứ đều ràng buộc anh với một người phụ nữ vậy?" Anh thắc mắc một cách lạnh nhạt.

Nhưng Raven nói lại, "Đó là lợi thế thật sự Charles, đa số phụ nữ đều dễ dàng chuộc ra ngoài nếu họ có đủ bằng chứng để minh oan rằng họ đang bị đánh đập và bạo hành đến mức trở thành một phần nỗi đau và sợ hãi trong cuộc sống của chính họ," cô nhăn mặt, "Bình thường là do chồng bạo hành, nhưng em nghĩ trường hợp của anh, họ sẽ cho qua luôn."

"Có một vấn đề đây," Charles nói một cách cá nhân, "Chúng ta không còn gì cả để mà tiếp tục, thấy anh giết không nhưng chỉ có một bằng chứng mà ta đã sử dụng rồi." Không thể đặt nghi vấn một người đã chết rồi.

Raven lắc đầu của mình, nhìn anh của cô một cách đầy sắt đá. "Không đúng," cô bảo anh, "Chúng ta còn có Cain."

Tim của Charles chợt đóng băng. "Cain?" anh thở thật sâu. Không, không đời nào người anh kế này sẽ làm nhân chứng đại diện cho anh, anh ta vốn ghét Charles. "Nhưng bằng cách nào? Anh ta từ chối ngay lần nhờ đầu tiên rồi, hell, anh ta còn định kiện ngược lại anh chỉ vì một bằng chứng nữa, có nhớ không?"

"Em phải nói là," Raven nói với một nụ cười, "Anh ta cũng có tâm." Cô hoá tay còn lại của mình thành nắm đấm làm cho cơ tay của cô kêu lóc cóc.

Christ, Charles biết em gái của mình có tài thuyết phục khi cần nhưng anh không biết sao cô lại làm việc ĐÓ, chỉ để kiếm người giúp mọi việc cô suôn sẻ.

Thêm nữa, Charles là người thân có ý nghĩa với cô, anh không nên quá bất ngờ chuyện cô có thể đập ai đó một cách đầy đau đớn (và bẻ hai cái răng chỉ với một ngón tay) đến khi họ bại trận thì thôi.

"Thêm nữa," Raven tiếp tục, "Anh ta đã bỏ qua chuyện anh đã làm nên có thể giúp ích," cô nói một cách gần gũi. Cô biết là do trong thời gian cô ở với Cain, lúc đó cô trói anh ta dưới tầng hầm xong 'thuyết phục' luôn.

"Thật không?" Charles hỏi, mặt phát sốc. Anh không có ý kiến gì, anh giờ nghĩ chỉ có mỗi Kurt là trút giận lên người anh thôi.

Raven gật đầu lần nữa, "Dạ. Anh ta không phải là người tệ bạc như anh nghĩ, nên dễ thuận ý anh ta trong việc kháng cáo người cha đã chết của mình." Và việc, mất của ta ra của người đã giúp ích điều đó.

Cái gì? Đừng đùa với Raven.

Nhất là khi đem lại vận may cho anh trai của cô.

"Anh không thể tin được chuyện này, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ chuyện này có thể xảy ra," Charles nói, nhìn xuống rồi lắc đầu. Anh thật lòng nghĩ anh chỉ có nước dành cả đời đằng sau thanh sắt thôi.

Ngay từ ban đầu (như anh đã nghe và trên đường đi đến nhà tù) anh đã kinh hoàng và tất cả những gì anh muốn là mong cái vị thẩm phán cô ta nói là đã sai và sau cùng anh được tự do đôi phần.

Và rồi, anh gặp Erik, và cả Logan, và cứ như thế, anh đã quen ở tù cả đời luôn rồi.

Với anh, Erik là một người đẹp trai, lực lưỡng (đọc là: chiếm hữu cao) và Logan thì vô tư như cuốn truyện tranh vậy, họ làm cho cuộc sống trại giam dễ thở hơn. Nhưng bây giờ, bây giờ, tất cả đều là mối nguy hại; những ngày tháng anh bị Logan xích chân, và bị Erik chơi cho vài nhát (cái gì? Anh biết một khi bị Erik phang, anh chẳng bao giờ muốn rời khỏi tầm tay người kia!)

Raven nói lại lần nữa, xua tan suy nghĩ của Charles.

"Bây giờ này, em không nói anh sẽ ra khỏi đây trong nay mai hay gì đó, nhưng luật sư của anh đã từng bước kháng cáo, anh ta đã trình diện trước vành móng ngựa xong xuôi cả rồi." Cô mỉm cười một cách đầy tốt bụng với anh trai cô.

Yay (biết sao lại tréo ngoe không)...ờ mà khoan, em không thể...đây là suy nghĩ trong đầu anh.

"Anh...anh không biết phải nói sao, đúng là tin vui thật," anh cuối cùng cũng nhìn lại em gái của mình, nhưng mặt anh không nở một nụ cười.

"Có vẻ như anh không vui gì với chuyện đó cả," Raven nhận xét với vẻ mặt nhăn nhó. Cô vốn nghĩ anh trai cô phải hào hứng chuyện sắp được cô giúp ra khỏi nhà tù rồi chứ.

Một suy nghĩ đắm chìm trong Raven; trời ạ, anh LẠI yêu nhà tù, đã đến lúc xử lý....

"Anh vui lắm," Charles bảo cô, với tâm trạng thất thần, "Chỉ là Erik anh lo ngại."

Raven đưa lông mày lên. "Erik là thằng quái nào thế?" Cô hỏi vào cái điện thoại.

Charles chỉ thở dài.

Christ, anh thực sự chỉ mong em gái của mình chịu tập trung nghe mình kể rõ ràng.


	8. Vậy Thì Nặng

Charles nhìn cái giàn tạ, ngẫm xem anh nên bắt đầu tập cái nào.

75 pound*, trông có vẻ như không quá khó để nhấc lên. (dịch: đổi đơn vị: * 1 pound ~ 0.454 kg)

Anh đưa tay phải và nắm cái tạ, whoa! Nó nặng hơn anh nghĩ. Anh thử với cả hai tay thì nó vẫn còn khá nặng.

Nghĩ lại, bắt đầu với một cái tạ nhỏ hay hơn...

20 pound, cái này được. Anh bắt đầu nhấc lên tập tạ và nhìn xung quanh sân.

"Hey," Logan nói và lại gần người đẹp. Anh ta cúi xuống nhặt cái tạ đòn với hai bên 50, "Lehnsherr đang tìm cậu đó, nó nói là chưa được nhìn mặt cậu hơn một tiếng từ lúc cậu gặp nó rồi, tôi nghĩ nó đang lo lắng cho cậu," anh ta bắt đầu nhấc tạ đòn chỉ với một tay. Khiếp thật.

Christ, Charles chỉ đi có một tiếng thôi mà đủ khiến Erik lo lắng cho Charles tới bán sống bán chết luôn. Công nhận thật ngọt ngào đến mức Charles không thể ngừng cảm động trước người đàn ông khác đó.

Anh đặt cái tạ lên giá. Hôm nay tập tạ thế là đủ, anh cũng không muốn trở nên đô quá.

"Cảm ơn Logan," Charles bảo người đàn ông kia với một nụ cười tuyệt nhiên rồi rời đi.

Logan chỉ đáp lại bằng lời càu nhàu, vẫn đang nhấc tạ, rồi bây giờ anh ta nhét thêm một điếu vào miệng nữa...Jesus...

Charles phát hiện Erik từ tít sân đang nói chuyện với bảo vệ Shaw lần nữa. Anh tính nói cho Erik biết cái tin mà Raven đã bảo anh về vụ kháng cáo từ luật sư làm việc cho anh. Nhưng sợ để nói ra.

Không phải anh sợ chuyện Erik sẽ giận mình. Ngược lại là anh sợ Erik sẽ cho người ra ngoài đánh chết luật sư của Charles. Erik vốn u mê tù nhân người Anh này rồi.

'Không, thật là kinh khủng, Erik sẽ không bao giờ làm chuyện như vậy,' Charles nghĩ chính mình, 'anh ta sẽ không bao giờ huỷ hoại cơ hội tự do của mình chỉ vì anh ta thích mình.'

Thích ư! Thử yê-

"Tránh ra Xavier!" câu nói giống như của Alex Summers. Charles né ra một bên, không rõ là né ở đâu hay chỗ gì, chỉ biết là chuyện sắp xảy ra.

Cứ như đã đeo bao sẵn để... quái gì vậy? Có món kẹp phục vụ bữa trưa sao!? Thực ra cậu con trai kia đi ngang qua anh và đâm thẳng vào Logan với một tiếng *Chát!*.

Cái gì.

Có nghiêm túc không đó.

Chuyện quái nào?

Logan, miệng vẫn hút thuốc và tạ đòn vẫn ở trên tay, (đừng bao giờ dám chọc Howlett khi có vũ khí thủ sẵn trên tay, Jesus) nhìn lồng ngực của mình khi có một vật dụng lạ cắm vào đó (và kẹt lại) làm máu chảy ra như mớ hỗn độn.

Hắn nhìn Alex ngay (cậu đang nhìn hắn với một nỗi sợ nhưng vẫn cố giữ lấy tự trọng. Trong đầu của cậu, cậu tuyên bố một câu: Vì Hank!).

Quăng cái tạ đòn cái *Cộp*, Logan rút cái vật dụng gây chiến đó khỏi người mình rồi nhăn mặt nhìn lại Summers.

Có vẻ như cậu MUỐN chết rồi đây.

Scott, đứng dọc cái sân, nhìn khoảng cách giữa người em và người yêu của mình trong một giây, trong giây thứ hai, thì anh rời bỏ đi, cuối cùng, lại nói: "Kệ đi, lần này tự em ấy gây chuyện cho mình thôi," rồi tiếp tục trò chuyện về nhà thơ E. E. Cummings với người bạn tù mà anh đang nói chuyện.

Alex đơn giản là kêu thét thảm thiết như một người phụ nữ trong chủ nghĩa dân quyền rồi bỏ chạy.

Charles lắc đầu, Logan lại lướt ngang anh với một vẻ miệng sắc lẻm, anh lại chỗ Erik và Shaw.

"....hôm bữa anh đạp vào mặt tù nhân đó mạnh đến nỗi con mắt của anh ta văng ra ngoài luôn đúng không?"

Erik bật cười, đặt tay lên vai của Shaw. "Dạy cho hắn nếm mùi đời mà." Hắn quay sang nhìn Charles và cười rộng miệng hơn. "Charles," hắn nói, chú ý hết cỡ vào người đàn ông người Anh ngay lúc này. "Em đi chơi một tiếng trước thế nào rồi?"

Charles cố giấu nhẹm vết đỏ ửng trên gương mặt của mình khi đối diện nụ cười Erik (anh cố không cuốn sâu vào nó, mà mỗi lần người đàn ông này nhìn thấy hắn, nụ cười của anh rõ ràng hơn). "Thật tuyệt." Charles bảo hắn, "Nhưng có chuyện em cần phải n..."

"Được rồi!" Shaw hú lại đằng sau họ, cắt lời của Charles đi, "Thời gian ra sân đã hết!" Anh ta bảo toàn bộ tù nhân, "Trở lại đây với đồ đạc của mình đi, mỗi người các anh đều có một tiếng dành cho Thời gian Mở cửa, nếu quậy thì bọn tôi dẹp hết đó nha!"

Charles nhíu mày quay qua Erik, hoàn toàn quên chuyện anh cần kể cho Erik biết về kháng cáo của mình. "Thời gian Mở cửa là sao?" Anh hỏi.

"Vì trại tù của chúng ta hơn một tháng nay chưa có vụ việc gì, bạo loạn, tẩu thoát, sát hại, những thứ như thế," Erik giải thích cho người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn và họ tiếp tục trò chuyện, "Chúng ta sẽ có một giờ tự do Mở cửa. Em có thể đến nhà tù người khác, trò chuyện, hoà nhập, và nhậu trong toilet... đại loại thế." Hắn nhìn Charles với một nụ cười, "Còn có một cái thư viện nữa nếu em thích, nhưng tù nhân không vào đó nhiều."

"Một cái thư viện ư?" Lông mày của Charles chợt nháy lên. Oh, anh cực kì thích vào thư viện.

Erik cười rõ rệt. "Ừ, anh sẽ chỉ em nó nằm ở đâu." Hắn trượt cái tay của mình xuống cầm tay của Charles và dẫn đi.

...

"Em có chắc là sẽ ổn khi không có anh không?" Erik nói với Charles, tù nhân kia ngồi xuống ghế và cầm quyển sách trên tay.

"Em ổn mà Erik," Charles nói từ cái bàn gỗ anh ngồi. Anh nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông cao to hơn. "Em không có vô dụng như anh nghĩ." Erik nhìn thấy anh cầm tạ từ sớm, nhưng hắn vẫn nghi ngờ. "Bên cạnh đó," Charles nháy lông mày, "Em là một kẻ sát nhân mà," anh nói một cách hài hước.

Erik không thực sự tính chuyện bắn ai đó với bàn tay run và mắt nhắm lại là một 'kẻ sát nhân' bởi với hắn là phải sáng tạo lên, dùng tay, hay nhiều vật dụng đa dạng đáng sử dụng khác để mà giết bọn chúng, đó mới là sát hại nằm trong từ điển của Erik.

Nhưng rồi cũng nhìn lại, Erik để ý thấy Azazel đang tìm tòi trên kệ sách, cũng tốt, ít ra anh ta cũng ở đây để trông chừng Charles trước mọi việc xảy ra.

Nhưng TẠI SAO Azazel đi tới đi lui trong Thư viện lại là một câu hỏi...

Erik không có thời gian để mà nghĩ, hắn nhìn lại Charles một cách trìu mến và nói: "Được rồi, nghe, anh chỉ đi khoảng 30 phút thôi, thằng Logan có lẽ giờ này chửi anh vì không để tâm gì đến nó lúc em xuất hiện."

Charles nhíu mày. "Em tưởng Scott là người để 'tâm' với Logan chứ."

"Đó là loại tâm khác," Erik nói rồi bật cười. "Logan và anh có chuyện tầm phào khác trong khi đó Alex nó thì đến phòng cấp cứu."

Charles nhăn mặt. "Hai người các anh định làm hỏng chuyện của Alex trong khi cậu ta vô phòng cấp cứu?" Anh hỏi một cách lạnh nhạt.

"Đó là kế hoạch."

Đừng nói là cậu con trai đó xứng đáng, cậu đã chọc điên Logan quá lố chỉ vì một vài lí do gần đây. Ngu thật.

"Được rồi," Charles nói, quay lại với quyển sách, "Cứ tiếp tục vậy. Bảo Logan là đi chọc vui vẻ nha."

Erik bật cười, nhìn xuống người đàn ông trẻ trung một cách đầy tình cảm. Hắn cúi xuống và ấn một nụ hôn trên đầu trước khi lẩm bẩm điều gì đó dưới hơi thở của mình.

"Cái gì đó?" Charles nhìn thẳng lại. Có phải Erik nói: 'tiểu ngốc'?

Nghĩa là sao?

Mỉm cười, Erik chỉ việc nói: "Không có gì... Anh sẽ nói với em sau." Không phải trong thư viện, đây không phải là nơi đúng đắn.

Charles mỉm cười.

"Anh sẽ trở lại trong vòng 30'," Erik nói rồi cuối cùng cũng rời đi, nhìn Charles một lần nữa với ánh mắt đầy nhiệt huyết.

Trong tâm can của Erik có thể cảm nhận điều gì đó kì lạ từ người đàn ông người Anh kia.

Từ từ, Azazel từng bước tiến gần Janos, mở sách và vô tình chạm vào mặt hắn (cái quái gì thế? Anh ấy định cải trang hay gì?). Hắn hạ quyển sách xuống và mỉm cười với người đàn ông người Tây Ban Nha kia với một nụ cười ghê rợn, Jesus Christ.

"Nói anh nghe, em làm bảo vệ nhà tù này bao lâu rồi?"

Janos nuốt nước bọt một cách ngại ngùng, nhưng bật cười lại.

...

Charles đọc chưa sâu vào cuốn sách của mình bỗng có một cái bóng đứng đằng sau, khiến anh phải nhìn lại.

Oh!—đó là một người đàn ông to con.

"Quéo, quèo," người đàn ông to con nói và nhìn Charles, "đây không phải là vật nuôi của Lehnsherr chứ."

Thở dài, Charles đặt quyển sách của mình lại lên bàn. Sao lại có người muốn đi vào chỗ chết trong tù thế này? Khỉ thật, anh nhìn lại. "Tôi không phải là 'vật nuôi' của anh ấy, tôi là bạn trai? Người yêu? Bạn tình?" Charles thật sự không chắc, "...bạn bè của anh ấy," anh đã quyết định được.

"Oh," người tù nhân nói và mỉm cười lại với người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn, "vậy là trong trường hợp này, thằng đó có vẻ như không ngần ngại chia sẻ nhỉ."

Chia sẻ? Cái quái?

"Tôi xin lỗi," Charles nói với một nụ cười, "mà anh đã gặp Erik Lehnsherr bao giờ chưa?" Đảm bảo người đàn ông này cần phải được biết là Erik không bao giờ muốn chia sẻ đâu, đặc biệt là với Charles. Christ.

Người đàn ông khác nhìn anh. "Tôi đã gặp Lehnsherr rồi." Gã cười nhếch mép về phía Charles và gác chân lên bàn, xoắn quần, làm lộ ra một vết thẹo. "Em thấy không?" Gã ta chỉ cái sẹo, "Lehnsherr đã làm chuyện đó không lâu, vậy nên, tôi còn có vài chuyện chưa xong với thằng đó."

Nhìn vết thẹo (Giống như do 'Stabby', món vũ khí đội lốt bàn chải của Erik), Charles đáp lại: "À, thấy rồi. Nếu tôi đoán không nhầm, anh đến đây để 'hiếp' tôi như một cách để trả thù sao?" Anh nhìn người đàn ông kia. "Tôi bắt đầu biết cảm xúc đó tác động như thế nào quanh đây."

Cười một cách bệnh hoạn, người tù nhân đó nói: "Em có cái miệng đẹp xinh, đúng không? Vậy tôi sẽ chơi cái đó trước."

"Mà anh có phải là người đầu tiên nếm thử đâu," Charles nói rồi thở dài. Anh không sợ, khi anh biết Azazel vừa....

Cái quái?

Azazel biến đâu rồi? Christ! Cái loại người đó có một sở thích xấu là biến mất mỗi khi anh cần anh ta nhất, khỉ thật!

Cảm thấy quan ngại, Charles nuốt nước bọt.

"Có chuyện gì sao tiểu thư?" Người đàn ông cao to đó châm chọc, "Bộ tay sai của em biến mất à?"

Trước khi Charles có cơ hội nói hay làm gì đó, tù nhân này đã túm lại anh và ép anh ra khỏi ghế và dựa vào bàn học.

"Nào nói anh nghe coi," tù nhân khác nói và ép gương mặt của Charles nằm lên bàn, và bắt đầu tuột quần xuống, "Em muốn chơi nhẹ," hắn lột quần của Charles xuống tiếp, "hay nặng?"

Người bị vặn chặt, Charles chỉ đáp lại với răng nghiến: "Không đời nào, anh chỉ có nói với tôi: anh muốn làm đám tang trong quan tài đóng hay mở, một khi Erik xong chuyện với anh, tôi sẽ cho đóng luôn."

Vị tù nhân đó bật cười. "Vậy thì nặng."

...

Erik dừng lại. Có chuyện gì đó cảm thấy không đúng. Tại sao Azazel LẠI lượn vòng trong thư viện? Hắn biết tỏng người đàn ông này không muốn đọc sách, càng không nghĩ anh ta ở đó chỉ để trông chừng Charles cho hắn, Azazel là bạn tốt nhưng không phải tốt kiểu đó.

Chuyện này khiến hắn ngộ ra.

Janos! Erik vỗ trán của mình.

Tất nhiên, Janos thường trực tại thư viện, điều đó có nghĩa là Azazel đang rình mò quanh đó. Erik cười chính mình và lắc đầu, hắn tiếp tục đi dọc hành lang đến nhà tù của Logan.

Bỗng hắn hoá đá.

Đợi đã. Nếu Janos lại ở xung quanh đó, nghĩa là Azazel hoàn toàn vô d...

Erik tăng tốc chạy về thư viện.

...

"Nằm im nào con bóng," người tù nhân nói và gã ta đè Charles xuống, "bằng không sẽ bị đòn đau lắm đó!"

Vẫn cố kháng cự, Charles đáp: "Đó là câu Erik sẽ nói cho MÀY khi anh ấy phát hiện chuyện mày đã làm với tao!"

Đúng lúc, cánh cửa thư viện được mở toang ra với tốc độ không tưởng (gần như muốn cuốn bay các vật gần đó) và một Erik với vẻ mặt RẤT tức giận và đầy SÁT KHÍ đứng đó dọc đường.

Hắn ĐỊNH nói gì đó như: Bỏ cái bàn tay dơ bẩn khỏi em ấy trước khi tao TÚM và ĐẬP CHẾT chúng mày, hoặc: mày muốn chết thế nào não phẳng? Nhưng hắn chỉ biết mình đến cái bàn thật nhanh; hắn không có thời cơ để mà nói. Jesus.

Trong chốc lát, Erik túm người đàn ông kia khỏi Charles (anh tranh thủ kéo quần lên lại.) và đập đầu tên tù nhân ngay cạnh bàn, sau đó cầm cuốn sách gần nhất và tiến hành sử dụng nó để đập mặt người đàn ông kia liên hoàn.

Charles cau mày. "Cái đó mình định đọc mà."

Tiếp theo Erik cầm cái ghế mà Charles đã ngồi và bắt đầu đập người đàn ông kia đến nỗi cái ghế còn phải gãy luôn.

Thoả sức sáng tạo hơn nữa, Erik dùng cái chân ghế để mà đánh đập tù nhân đó để khi người đàn ông kia bất tỉnh.

"LEHNSHERR!" Logan hô lên (và làm sao anh ta biết khi nào có vụ đánh nhau thì vẫn là bí ẩn. Có thể là thần giao cách cảm?) từ cửa thư viện. "Trời chúa phù hộ làm ơn ngừng giết tên đó giùm cái! Bộ mày muốn vào nhà tù đục đá nữa sao?"

Chân ghế gãy vẫn cầm trên tay (lòng phẫn nộ vẫn sục sôi trong người), Erik nhìn người đàn ông đầy máu và gần-như-chết đó.

"Kệ tao, nó muốn chọc tao khùng đây mà," hắn cắn môi rồi lại đánh thêm một cú nữa vào người đàn ông kia.

"Lehnsherr!" Logan rống lên, "Nếu sống thật lòng chính mình! Thì bỏ đi và ra khỏi đây! Bọn họ sẽ tìm hắn và nghĩ xem ai sẽ làm gì với hắn."

Nhìn bạn của mình, Erik nói: "Tao đảm bảo là bọn họ đều biết phong cách 'đánh đập' của tao rồi Logan, thì chỉ có mỗi TAO là trùm tất cả," hắn nói với anh ta một cách lạnh lùng.

Không thể cãi lại ở đây.

Logan nhún vai, "Vẫn thế, đúng là không có nghĩa lí gì với cảnh tội phạn kiểu này. Rời khỏi đây thôi. Charles, cả cậu nữa." Anh ta vẫy tay cho cả hai người ra cửa.

"Đi nào Erik," Charles nói một cách nhỏ nhẹ và anh đặt tay lên vai người đàn ông cao hơn, "hắn ta sẽ ổn, chúng ta cần phải rời đi."

Nhìn người đàn ông mà hắn đã đập tơi tả đến ngàn cân treo sợi tóc như thế với cuốn sách và cái ghế (một điểm cho sáng tạo) Erik thả cái chân ghế đi. "Được rồi," hắn nói với Charles rồi rời đi.

Một lúc sau, Azazel lú đầu của mình ra đằng sau kệ sách và nhìn xung quanh.

"Bộ em lỡ chuyện gì à?" Janos hỏi, đầu ở bên cạnh, tóc tai đã rối mù và quần áo lộn xộn.

Nhìn người tù nhân đã bị hạ gục và đầy máu đang nằm ở dưới nền gạch chỗ cái bàn, Christ... có thể gã ta chết rồi, Azazel đáp: "Có đâu," và lại tiếp tục xô Janos và trong góc đen tối.

...

Chuồn một cách ngây thơ ra vẻ thường tình dọc theo hành lang, Erik nhìn Logan. "Mày biết đó, thằng đó nó chỉ có muốn chọc tao sau khi hồi phục xong."

"Nó mà hồi phục được." Logan chỉ ra.

"Ừm, em nhất kiến với Logan ở đây," Charles nói, ngực như sắp tắt thở khi đang cố theo kịp điệu bộ nhanh nhẹn của những người đàn ông khác, "Hắn... cũng chết mà."

"Hỡi các chàng trai, các anh đi đâu mà lẹ vậy?" Shaw nói và bật cười khi anh ta đi dọc hành lang ngang họ.

Cả ba người đàn ông ngay lập tức đi chậm lại, cố gắng tỏ ra thật bình thường như ai kia chưa đánh đập một người trong thư viện với một cuốn sách.

Tuyệt nhiên là tại Erik!

Chuyện gì xảy ra ngay lúc này đây, manh mối ư? Christ...

"Oh, có đi đâu đâu mà," Charles nói, cố hết sức để mỉm cười mặt cho lúc đó mình gần như bị hiếp.

Thêm lần nữa.

"Bọn tôi định," Logan chỉ dọc hành lang, "về nhà tù của mình bàn về mấy chuyện linh tinh về cặp đôi Hail Mary đại loại thế."

Shaw bật cười. "Thôi được rồi các chàng trai, hãy cố tránh rắc rối là được." Anh ta nháy mắt về phía họ. "Tôi chỉ định đến thư viện và bảo Janos rằng tiếp tục anh ta có việc đi trực tại sân," anh ta bảo họ rồi tiếp tục đi dọc xuống hành lang.

Bọn họ đều chuồn nhanh hơn.

...

"Anh đập mặt một tù nhân bằng một cuốn sách và sử dụng cái chân ghế gãy để làm cây gậy đánh người à?" Vị cai ngục Emma Frost hỏi một cách thoải mái từ cái bàn làm việc của mình, mắt nhìn người tù nhân đối diện cô ta.

Erik làm vẻ mặt phát sốc, thật sốc, và kinh hãi. "Cái gì?" Hắn hỏi trong sự hoài nghi. Sao mà cô ta có thể? "Tôi không tin cô lại khiển trách tôi vì cái..."

"Thôi đi Lehnsherr!" Emma búng tay về phía hắn. Cô ta chống hai tay lên bàn làm việc của mình. "Anh ta bảo tôi là do anh."

"Thì ra thằng đó còn sống," Erik nói thầm chính mình. Cả Charles và Logan giờ nợ hắn một gói thuốc lá.

Vị cai ngục thở dài. "Lehnsherr, tôi đã tha thứ cho anh rất nhiều trong hơn bảy năm qua, (tên-có-nĩa-trên-vai bây giờ khá vui đây) nhưng lần này phải đem ra luôn!" Cô ta nhìn hắn một cách nghiêm túc. "Anh gần như giết chết anh ta đấy."

"Tôi là loại định làm thế mà," Erik nhận xét lại một cách lạnh nhạt.

"Tôi sẽ coi như không nghe anh nữa."

"Nhưng thằng đó chuẩn bị hiếp dâm Charles!" Erik gào lên, phẫn nộ ngày càng dữ dội trong tình cảnh này.

"Anh ta nói là hai bên đã chấp nhận rồi và Charles đã đề xuất quan hệ tình dục với anh ta." Emma đáp lại một cách thẳng thắng. "Anh chỉ có tổ đi phá đám họ thôi."

Quả đấm của Erik tung lên bàn làm việc. "Nó nói dối!"

Cai ngục Frost không nháy lông mi. "Nhắc đến Charles," cô ta nói một cách bình thản, "Có vẻ đối với tôi là anh ta mang nhiều vấn đề ở nơi đây. Kể từ ngày chúng tôi bỏ anh ta vô tù với anh, anh đã trở nên hung bạo, và có nhiều 'chuyện mới'." Cô ta nhìn hắn với ánh mắt hiểu biết. "Có lẽ," cô ta nói với một nụ cười và chồm lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Erik, "Nếu chúng tôi buộc phải 'đuổi' Charles đi; đưa anh ta qua ở một nhà tù hoàn toàn khác, anh sẽ ngừng giết toàn bộ tù nhân của tôi bằng những vật dụng thú vị đó."

Erik chợt tái sắc. Không! Cô ta không thể để Charles rời xa hắn! Cô ta không thể nào đâu! Hắn sẽ đập thủng từng viên đá trong nhà tù này chỉ để gặp Charles lần nữa! Cô ta không thể làm thế được!

Trước khi Erik nói/làm chuyện gì đó quá điên dại, một cô gái tóc đen (theo lệnh như Emma thứ hai) cười hô hố từ đằng sau Emma và nói: "Tôi không nghĩ Charles Xavier anh ta sẽ là trở ngại lâu dài được nữa."

Cả Erik và Emma quay qua nhìn cô gái.

"Ý cô là sao Angel?" Emma hỏi, mặt cô ta cũng chán nản lắm cứ như cô ta muốn làm việc đó khác. Chẳng hạn như làm móng tay cho nó thêm sắc nhọn thêm.

Một nụ cười khác hằn lên gương mặt của Angel. "Tôi đã lắng nghe mọi chuyện mà Charles thăm em gái của anh ta," cô ta nhìn Emma, "Và biết rằng luật sư đang giải quyết kháng cáo cho anh ta, cái gì đó liên quan đến 'tự vệ cho phụ nữ bị bạo hành ấy'. Cô ta nhìn Erik. "Tôi sẽ cho thời gian một tháng trước khi Charles Xavier lại là người tự do một lần nữa."

"Vậy là," cai ngục Frost nói với một nụ cười rồi quay lại nhìn Erik. "Tự động luôn rồi."

Erik cảm thấy người mình tái nhợt đi, như hắn không thực sự ở đó. Hắn cảm thấy lân lân và ruột đau như cắt vậy, hắn muốn giết một ai đó, đốt cả cái nhà tù này cho nó trở thành tro bụi luôn.

Cảm giác này cứ như một ai đó đấm hắn vào bụng với một cái bánh xe bằng sắt vậy.

Điều làm hắn tức tối nhất đó chính là cái tin tức đó lọt vào tai hắn.


	9. Anh Sẽ Không Để Mất Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hắn sẽ không để mất anh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có H công khai.

Giờ đi tắm tập thể, không gì tồi tàn và nhục mặt hơn sao?

Trừ khi là Erik xuất hiện với bộ dạng đang nứng lên thì với hắn không gì phải ngại.

Charles vừa xoa xà phòng lên toàn bộ phần thân của mình xong vừa xả nước lên người mình (mắt nhìn vào tường để tốt hơn hết là không đưa mắt được ai) bỗng cảm nhận được một đôi bàn tay khoẻ khoắn đặt lên anh. Đùa chứ? Lại nữa sao? Nhưng may mắn thay (người này có thể hơn cả bạn tù của Charles) là một bờ môi được ấn theo đó là của Erik.

Là Erik của anh, Charles thở dài một cách hạnh phúc và anh cảm nhận môi của người Đức truyền từ vùng cổ đến cằm của mình.

"Erik," anh thở gấp, cảm thấy cánh tay của người đàn ông kéo mình lại gần hơn... lưng của Charles giáp với lồng ngực của Erik.

"Xuỵt, đừng nói mà," Erik thầm thì qua hai gò má của mình, rồi cuối cùng chuyển qua khoá môi lẫn nhau... Charles phải ôm cổ người đàn ông cao to kia để hôn. Erik mò một tay xuống lưng người bạn tù của mình và tay còn lại ôm mặt anh, kéo anh lại gần để hôn, không ngừng khiêu khích dồn dập cho cả hai người.

"Erik, mọi... mọi người đang nhìn kìa," Charles thở hổn hển một khi họ dứt ra... Erik đưa môi của mình xuống đốt xương của Charles.

"Muốn nhìn thì cứ nhìn," người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn nói thầm vào làn da ẩm ướt của Charles rồi tiếp tục mút đến tận đầu gối của anh, vẫn tiếp tục mà hôn trong suốt một buổi. Nhưng khi Charles quay đầu của mình lại chỉ để được nhìn thấy người đàn ông kia, anh nhận thấy ánh mắt của người Đức chất chứa điều gì đó khi hắn nhìn một cách đê mê với anh.

Là đau khổ sao? Buồn bã? Trống trải ư? Đó là gì thế?

Charles không biết chính xác là thế nào.

Sau đó Erik chuyển sang kích thích cánh mông của Charles bằng tay, nói thầm: "Người em ướt át thế này," rồi chuyển sang vét máng cái lỗ của anh một cách tài giỏi, cái lưỡi tài giỏi đó của hắn... và ôi trời đất... đã gì đâu ấy. Trán của Charles ngay lập tức quay lại tường, anh ấn vào cái nền gạch đá lạnh đó và rên rỉ.

"Anh đang làm gì thế, Erik," anh nói, hơi thở cứ tiếp tục một cách dồn dập và Erik tiếp tục liếm phần dưới. Mọi người buộc phải nhìn cái cảnh tượng trời Chúa kiểu này... bọn họ đang nhìn đó!

"Đang chiếm lấy em," Erik buông ra một lúc rồi lại tiếp tục liếm cái lỗ nhạy cảm đó của Charles một lần, "phòng trường hợp có bọn chó to chó nhỏ chúng nó không biết." Hắn thọc một cái ngón tay ướt át vào và tiếp theo đó là xoay vòng, nới rộng người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn.

"Oh... oh...Erik, Em... Em không nghĩ đây là ý hay đâu, phải không anh?" Người đẹp dựa vào tường hỏi rồi cố ép đầu của mình quay lại nhìn nguyên một cái phòng tắm bự tổ chảng kia. Và phải, đúng là chết khiếp thế kia... bọn tù nhân đang nhìn chăm chú vào họ. Có một người còn... rít tiếng con vịt vàng bằng cao su về phía họ? Quái nào đây?

Azazel đang ngồi trên ghế, quấn khăn ngang hông và giũa móng tay của mình. Hắn giờ muốn trở thành một người con trai xinh đẹp như thể là một Charles từng được thấy trước đó. Mắt hắn vẫn đang tìm một người bảo vệ mà hắn thương... ah... Shaw... và nhận ra anh ta cũng đang nở một nụ cười khá là dâm trên mặt... mà ngộ ghê chưa? Có gì đó sai sai với người đàn ông kia. Shaw có liếc nhìn hắn một cái rồi quay đi và huýt sáo coi như không có gì.

Charles... đang định lờ đi, có thể vì Erik đang đứng ở đó, hắn nâng đùi của Charles lên tường và ép mình vào người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn.

"Anh muốn mọi người phải thấy được cảnh này, để thấy được rằng em của anh đó" hắn nói vào tai của Charles. "Có được không Charles?"

Cơ thể người đàn ông trẻ hơn run rẩy và mắt của anh nhắm chặt lại. Anh ấn má của mình lên tường gạch lạnh kia và hít thở nói: "Dạ Erik... cứ chơi em... cho họ biết em là của anh đi," anh thề rằng Erik đã gầm gừ gần như chiếm hữu siêu cao, và hắn nâng đùi của Charles lên cao nữa, đến khi người đàn ông thấp hơn có thể cảm nhận sự chạm nhẹ của dương vật Erik đó vào nơi ẩm ướt đáng được giải trí đó, anh thừa nhận: "Chỉ là của anh thôi."

"Tốt dễ sợ đấy Lehnsherr," Logan lầm bầm ghen tị ở một bên khác nhà tù công cộng, "bộ mày không có ngại sao?" Hắn lắc đầu của mình, rồi quay lại túm Scott, người vừa thoa tóc của mình đã hoàn hảo và đầy xà phòng kia, và ép người đàn ông đó vào một nụ hôn đến tắt thở.

"Hưm hưm!" là tiếng rên của Scott và anh cố gắng gượng dậy trước màn cưỡng hôn đột ngột đó, nhưng Logan ép mặt anh lại rất chặt.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" Scott hỏi (và lí do VÌ SAO anh vẫn đeo kính râm của mình trong phòng tắm vẫn là câu hỏi úp mở của nhiều người, tương tự như tại sao Logan lại ngậm điếu vào mồm của mình, quái, hai tên này đúng là tâm đầu ý hợp nhau, phải không?).

Bật cười một cách đáng sợ, Logan đơn giản bảo anh: "Anh có hứng đó," và lại nói tiếp: "Tối nay... tại nhà tù của em... anh đến phang." (Tội bảo vệ trực vào đêm đó, hắn không thành vấn đề về việc tung quả đấm vào mặt ngay từ giây vừa đi ngang nhà tù của mình.)

Nhìn người đàn ông nghiện thuốc lá điên điên khùng khùng rõ ràng đó đứng kế bên mình, Scott nhún vai. "Okay."

Quay trở lại một góc khác của căn phòng, Erik nhổ lên tay của mình và xoa vào trong cánh mông của Charles. "Em vẫn còn ướt sũng đó," hắn bảo anh rồi tiếp tục dùng tay còn lại của mình để dẫn dương vật của mình vào trong Charles. "Christ Charles," hắn thốt ra ngay từ cái khúc đầu dương vật của hắn chạm vào, ngay lập tức phá tan cái chặt và nóng ẩm đó của Charles, "em thật là ngon." Hắn LUÔN cảm thấy thật ngon.

Mắt của Charles nhắm lại, hơi thở còn sót lại qua miệng đều dẫn dắt theo tiếng rên rỉ và Erik bắt đầy đi ngày càng sâu vào, mỗi lần đẩy đều sâu hơn cho đến khi Erik chạm tới điểm giới hạn, gần như muốn chôn cả mông của Charles với một niềm vui vô độ đó.

"Dạ Erik," Charles nói gấp, "Xi-xin anh đó... đụ em đi... đụ em nhanh... đi mà."

Cả cơ thể của họ đều ướt và quấn quýt nhau, nước từ vòi hoa sen phun lên và chảy theo từng dòng lên cơ thể của họ. Charles thở hổn hển, cố nghiêng đầu của mình để nhìn Erik khi người đàn ông này đâm vào trong anh, cả hai tay đều ôm đùi bé nhỏ của Charles.

"God Charles, cái mông này." Hắn tăng tốc, nhón chân mình lên để lấy góc độ thoải mái và đã hơn. Charles đang phải khóc thét trong từng cơn khoái bên dưới mình. "Dạ Erik... sướng quá... sướng quá luôn... em... em thích... em thích cái dương vật đó của anh."

Tiếng thở đều của Erik đáp lại câu nói đó, hắn đỡ đùi của Charles ngày càng chặt, và đâm sâu vào người đàn ông nhỏ con bằng tất cả sức lực của mình. "Charles... ùm," hắn nói gấp rồi hết hơi, cảm nhận trong người nóng ran sắp đạt đến cực khoái. Hắn vòng qua và túm cái dương vật của Charles, vuốt ve cậu nhóc đó đến xuất tinh (Charles há mồm để từng hơi thở tung ra ngoài) và chính hắn cũng đạt cực khoái bắn vào trong anh.

"Anh yêu em Charles," hắn thở vào cổ của người đàn ông nhỏ con sau khi xuất ra hết chỗ tinh dịch của mình.

Charles cảm thấy rùng mình, mắt cố nhắm lại để ăn sâu câu chữ đó qua từng electron chuyển động trong cơ thể của nình. Thì ra là yêu anh... Erik yêu anh... trời. Trước khi anh kịp đáp lại, Erik thở sau lưng anh nói: "Sao em không nói gì hết?"

Và Charles biết... anh vừa biết. Mắt anh mở ra, gò má vẫn đang chạm vào tường bằng đá và dương vật của Erik vẫn nằm sâu trong lòng anh, anh nhìn lại căn phòng. "Em xin lỗi," anh bảo người đàn ông phía sau mình với tâm trí rối bời.

Hai cánh tay khoẻ khoắn vòng lấy eo của Charles và Erik kéo anh lại gần, lưng dựa vào ngực.

"Anh sẽ không để mất em."

...

Hank vào phòng cấp cứu và nháy mắt thì sốc. "Chúa thật! Em VỪA lại nộp mạng à?"

Nụ cười của cậu nhóc nở tươi và con mắt lại bầm đen (cậu lại bị đập đây mà), Alex nhắc lại: "Vì anh cả đó," và cậu lại tiếp tục cười như một người điên. Phải, hoàn toàn bị đánh tơi tả.

Hank lại gần và quan sát cơ thể của người con trai tóc vàng để tìm các vết thương khác. "Với cương vị là một bác sĩ của em," anh nói một cách e ngại sau khi để ý đến cái tay nhìn thấy sợ kia.... Christ, có thể là đã bị gãy ít nhất hai mươi chỗ khác nhau ... "Anh vốn khuyên em không nên chọc điên Logan Howlett quá đà." Anh bật cười, "Nhưng, vì là bạn trai của em," Anh đỏ mặt, "Anh muốn bộc lộ với em rằng anh cực kì cảm động và không thể kìm nén được ngay lúc này."

"Vậy là, chỉ cần em gãy xương cũng làm anh cảm động ư?" Alex nói và cậu nhúc nhích một chút ở bàn chẩn đoán. "Em sẽ làm gãy tiếp cái tay khác ngay bây giờ luôn, em sẽ làm gãy từng cái xương vì anh."

Hank phát sốc. "Họ đưa bao nhiêu đá cho em chơi thế?"

Nhún vai lại, Alex ôm lấy cái tay ra rời và nhìn nó. "Anh không biết đâu? Hay là nhiều lắm ư?" Hank dè dặt nói và quan sát cái tay nát mòn kia... Jesus, nhìn nó cứ như là đã bị cho qua máy cắt gỗ rồi, tại sao cậu vẫn cười được hay vậy?

Phải rồi, hàng đá. Tại như vậy.

"Bằng cách nào," vị bác sĩ hỏi với vẻ mặt nhăn đùn "mà Logan làm gãy tay của em chuẩn vậy?" Anh không chắc nên mới đi hỏi...

"Cái tạ đó anh," Alex đáp lại và dựa gần hơn, "em phải đưa cho hắn, hắn cần biết em đang muốn cái gì, sau cùng hắn cũng rất thương em, may mắn sau việc đó hắn chỉ làm gãy tay của em thôi, không nói đến, cằm của em."

Hank cong lông mày lên. "Và sao em không để cho cái cằm bị thương đi?"

"Làm thế em sẽ không thể hôn anh được đâu."

Oh.

Phải... cũng có lí.

Alex kéo Hank lại gần hơn với cái tay chưa bị gãy khác của mình và thu hẹp khoảng cách đôi môi của họ về con số 0. Vậy là. Hoàn toàn. Đáng giá... Đến từng xương bị gãy.

Một khi Hank dứt ra, mặt đỏ ứng và hơi thở nhẹ nhàng đi ra theo đó, anh nhìn thẳng khi thứ gì đó ở trên mái tóc vàng của người con trai này đã thu hút sự chú ý từ anh. Anh cau mày. "Cái thứ đó là kiểu tóc của em à?" Anh chỉ ra.

Alex nhăn mặt. "Anh không cần phải biết đâu."

...

Đại sảnh im lặng khi người bảo vệ nhà tù mới vào ngành đi xuống hành lang tối. Là người mới thì gặp bất lợi, phải làm toàn bộ ca trực trời ơi đất hỡi. Ca đêm là số đó.

Đi ngang từng nhà tù, anh ta nhìn lướt ngang để đảm bảo tù nhân đã ngủ hết và không gây gỗ lẫn nhau vì chuyện đời nào đó. Việc làm này diễn ra nhiều ở quanh đây.

Trên thực tế, đã có rất nhiều vụ việc xảy ra ở đây. Cai ngục Frost vận hành thứ nhà tù ăn tươi nuốt sống kiểu gì thế này? Anh ta thắc mắc liệu cô ta có biết được chuyện bảo vệ đều đặt cược (khởi xướng theo Shaw) mỗi lần tù nhân đánh nhau hay là không.

Hoàn toàn không. Cô ta cứ như là một loại người đàn bà bù nhìn vậy.

Gần xong bước đi của mình ở dãy nhà tù số 6, người mới này đến vài nhà tù cuối cùng cho hết luôn. Anh ta thắc mắc có nên xuống và xem chuyện...

*Bốp!* Một cú đấm, một quả đấm đầy lông và khốn nạn đó xuất hiện không rõ nơi đâu lọt qua từ thanh sát và người bảo vệ đã ngất xỉu. Một cái tay thứ hai thò qua túm lại người đàn ông, đồng thời tay còn lại chuyển sang giật cái chìa khoá thật nhanh trước khi cái tay kia để người kia ngã xuống.

Mở khoá cửa nhà tù của mình, Logan bước ra (chân giẫm lên người đã nằm xuống kia) với cái điếu và nụ cười.

"Anh đến nè Scott."


	10. Chúng Tôi Sẽ Cố Hết Sức Mình

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik không thể đối mặt với suy nghĩ sẽ mất Charles, còn Logan thì vẫn là một tên khờ. Có gì mới không?

Erik từng nguyền rủa cái giường tầng trong tù sao mà quá nhỏ như vậy, thật ra thì lại, không công bằng chút nào đối với chiều cao của mình... nhưng bây giờ, hắn không thể nào vui hơn được nữa. Nghĩa là khi có Charles ôm ghì vào lòng hắn lúc họ đang nằm cùng nhau.

"Charles," Erik nói với chất giọng sâu lắng, hắn lấy tay vuốt tóc người đẹp rồi lại khoá môi với một nụ hôn nồng cháy làm cho cơ thể của Charles chấn động đến thoải mái. Anh khẽ run sợ dưới tấm thân người Đức. Đúng là quá trìu mến và gần gũi đến nỗi cũng đủ làm anh phát khóc. (Từ một nơi nào đó ở đằng xa, Azazel buộc phải nháy mắt.)

Khi Erik dứt ra, hắn dựa trán vào của Charles, tay của hắn vẫn đặt trên mái tóc của người đàn ông nhỏ tuổi hơn, môi chỉ cách vài inch trở lại và hắn nhìn với ánh mắt say sưa, gần như là hắn đang cố gắng để thấy được từng linh hồn của Charles.

"Có phải anh thật tàn nhẫn," Erik nói thầm lên đôi môi người bạn tù của mình, "Khi mong rằng kháng cáo của em không thể đi đến đâu không?" Chỉ tại từng suy nghĩ đến việc để mất đi Charles đã đánh thẳng vào tâm trí hắn rồi. Làm tan nát trái tim của hắn khỏi cõi lòng.

"Không," Charles đáp lại, chỉ im lặng. Anh nhìn đằng sau và trước giữa hai con mắt của người đàn ông cao hơn, "Hoàn toàn không phải." Sao anh lại có thể trách móc Erik tàn nhẫn khi mình cũng ước giống vậy chứ?

"Anh không muốn mất em đâu Charles," hắn bảo người đàn ông đầy xúc động, "Anh muốn nói lại điều anh nói ngày hôm đó... Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em hơn bất cứ ai mà anh từng yêu."

Charles áp tay hình ly lên mặt của người Đức, nhìn vào hắn. "Em biết mà Erik."

"Em đã nhận ra rằng mọi chuyện đều là của anh làm ra cả, đây là định mệnh của anh. Anh không có một cơ hội lần thứ hai. Anh không có cơ hội được tự do. Anh ở đây suốt đời," Erik nói khẽ.

"Em biết."

Erik nuốt nước bọt. "Anh không thể mất em Charles. Em là ánh sáng toả nắng đầu tiên trong cuộc đời của anh trong suốt từng năm từng thập kỉ qua. Thật không công bằng khi anh đã nhìn thấy ánh sáng, giờ lại phải đánh mất đi một lần nữa và quay lại trong bóng tối."

"Ôi Erik-"

"Anh sẽ không để mất em đâu Charles... anh không muốn quay lại cái địa ngục trần gian đó."

"Erik," Charles nói, cản hắn bằng cách đặt tay nhẹ nhàng lên gương mặt người đàn ông khác kia. "Em rất tiếc, Erik, em không biết phải nói gì... nhưng có vẻ mọi chuyện cứ diễn ra như vậy, dù hai trong chúng ta có đều thích hay là không. Em không thể làm được gì thêm nữa"

Người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn vừa nhìn anh được một lúc. "Còn đó Charles," hắn biết hắn đã không nên nói ra, nhưng là vì nó buộc miệng ra ngay trước khi hắn có thể nghĩ thấu hơn.

Charles nhìn hắn chằm chằm và sốc. "Anh có biết phải nhờ em điều gì không?" Anh nói rất nhỏ nhẹ gần như không nghe thấy. Sao mà Erik lại nhờ đến vì mình? Một lần thôi là đủ, Charles sẽ không bao giờ giết người lần nữa. Không phải vì Erik.

"Anh xin lỗi," Erik nói rất nhanh, "đúng là tàn nhẫn với anh khi nhờ hỏi. Anh... anh chỉ là không thể ngừng suy nghĩ đến việc đánh mất em." Hắn quay đi vì xấu hổ. Hắn biết hắn không nên nhờ, chỉ tại hắn không hi vọng phải mất đi Charles. Erik sẽ làm việc đó, hắn sẽ giết hàng nghìn người chỉ mong được ở bên cạnh Charles suốt đời. Nhưng rất tiếc, thì lại là một ngã rẽ khác, Charles không mong sẽ dung túng con đường sát hại vì hắn.

Erik không khiển trách anh, hắn biết nó lẫn vào giọt máu của Charles. Người đàn ông này không phải là một kẻ sát nhân; tại anh tốt bụng và thân thiện quá đi.

Anh là quá, Charles. Một Charles quá tuyệt vời, ngọt ngào, xứng đáng để được yêu thương.

"Được rồi mà Erik," Charles bảo hắn thật nhẹ nhàng, tay cầm lấy gương mặt của hắn, "Em biết anh chỉ là không muốn đánh mất em." Anh nuốt nước bọt, chọn từng câu chữ tiếp theo cho mình để nói một cách cẩn thận. "Cớ sao chẳng còn gì để chúng ta có thể làm tiếp được nữa, rõ ràng không?"

Erik thở dài, xoay người lại bên cạnh người đàn ông nhỏ con và nhìn lên chiếc giường tầng phía trên họ. "Có một cách để đưa anh ra khỏi đây Charles, đó là trong cái túi thi thể."

Và Charles biết điều đó là đúng, anh chỉ mong chuyện đó không phải. Anh im lặng một lúc rồi lại nhìn Erik. "Nhưng em sẽ thăm anh thường xuyên nhất có thể mà."

"Việc đó không giống nhau," Erik gần như muốn chộp lấy anh. Hắn thở dài, quay lưng về phía giường tầng trên. "Hoàn toàn không giống nhau," hắn nhắc lại, nhỏ nhẹ lần này. "Anh cần được chạm lấy em... ôm lấy em... yêu thương em."

"Anh có thể yêu em từ trong tù mà Erik."

"Anh biết ý em là sao rồi."

Lại im lặng.

"Em phải hỏi anh chuyện này," Charles hỏi một cách dè chừng, mong sao cho đổi chủ đề lại một chút. Anh nhìn người bạn tù của mình, "Sao anh không bị cho vào nhà đục lỗ? Em đoán là sau vụ đánh đập tại thư viện đó thì anh phải bị tống vào đó nhanh rồi đồng thời ở chỗ thư viện đã hằn vết máu trên nền luôn."

Lần này Erik thực sự mỉm cười, tạm thời bỏ qua cái suy nghĩ là hắn sẽ mất Charles mãi mãi đi. "Cai ngục Frost có một chút thương tình với anh," hắn bảo người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn. "Cô ta biết cái nhà đục lỗ đó không còn là một hình phạt thích đáng đối với anh nữa," như thế đấy bởi cô ta biết chuyện Erik mất đi Charles đã là nặng rồi, "nên cô ta thoả thuận với anh rằng nếu anh giúp cô ta triệt xoá đường dây buôn bán thuốc phiện ở quanh đây, cô ta sẽ cho anh ra khỏi nhà đục lỗ một lần cuối."

"Buôn bán thuốc phiện? Thật không chứ?" Charles hỏi. Erik gật đầu. "Anh biết ai đứng sau chuyện đó không?"

"Tất nhiên rồi chứ." Người đàn ông cao hơn đáp, "Đó là thằng đầu đỏ Sean... nó có nhiều đầu mối bên ngoài. Lúc nó vào thì nó gửi cần sa vô trong đây nhiều rồi. Nói thật là không khó để cản nó đâu. Chỉ cần có một 'cuộc trò chuyện' nho nhỏ thân thiện với nó là được."

Charles nhăn mặt. "Sao em nghe có cảm giác như 'cuộc trò chuyện' theo ý anh thật ra là 'đánh đập', và từ 'thân thiện' nghĩa là 'hung dữ' vậy ta?"

Nhưng Erik lại cười to. "Anh đang nghĩ thêm nhiều câu nói chỉ đe doạ nó đến khi nó chịu ngừng bán ma tuý thì thôi... ít nhất phải làm từng chút." Cho đến lúc mà Charles đi, bởi sau đó, Erik cũng không còn quan tâm nữa. Hắn có thể ở trong nhà tù đục lỗ cả thời gian dài cũng chẳng sao. Bọn chúng sẽ không là gì với hắn một khi Charles rời khỏi, cái nhà đục lỗ sẽ là nơi vớt vác sự thật này. Quá đen tối, quá trống rỗng, giống như trái tim của Erik sẽ như thế...

Không, đừng nghĩ về chuyện đó, không phải bây giờ.

"Em mong sẽ hiệu quả" Charles bảo hắn và cười mỉm. Anh biết sẽ hiệu quả mà... Erik chỉ có cách này cho hắn thôi. Tù nhân khác đều sợ hắn, hoặc đều tôn trọng hắn. Ấy mà vẫn có lũ-rác-rưởi-phiền-toái-đó ghét hắn và nghĩ đến việc qua lại với Charles sẽ là cách tốt để trả thù. Nhưng nhiều nhất, Charles vẫn nhận thấy rằng tù nhân khác chủ yếu sợ hắn.

"Lại đây nào Charles," Erik nói với một chất giọng nhỏ nhẹ, kéo tấm lưng người đàn ông nhỏ con vào trong vòng tay của mình. "Anh chỉ... anh chỉ muốn ôm lấy em bây giờ thôi." Mãi mãi. Và Charles cho phép chính mình được ôm bởi người đàn ông khoẻ hơn đó, không phải là vì anh ban đầu đã hứa, do anh không thể nào ngừng suy nghĩ từng câu chữ của Erik từ trước đó trong đầu của mình.

"Tóm lại có một cách duy nhất để đưa anh ra khỏi đây, đó là trong túi thi thể."

Có lẽ, lúc Erik chui rúc vào cổ của mình, Charles nên nghĩ chính mình lại, anh có thể làm việc đó.

Anh vừa có một sáng kiến.

...

"Có phải, có phải anh, đã đấm một bảo vệ nhà tù vào mặt và cướp chìa khoá để chuồn ra khỏi nhà tù của mình không?" Cai ngục Emma Frost hỏi, nhẹ nhàng, với tù nhân đứng đối diện cô ta, tay cô ta đan chéo nhau và dựa bên dưới cằm của mình.

Logan, người đang đứng ở bàn làm việc của cô ta, rút cái điếu ra để nhả khói khỏi miệng của mình, đáp lại: "Phải, vậy thì đã sao?"

"Logan!" Tay của Emma đập lên bàn làm việc của mình và cô ta nhìn hắn. "Cô không định phủ nhận đấy sao?" Người tù nhân nhún vai. "Được vậy... thì không phải là do tôi đâu," hắn bảo cô và lại lấy cái điếu hút tiếp. Vấn đề cô ta là thế nào đây?

Emma liếc bảo vệ nhà tù, người cũng có ánh mắt màu đen tương tự đó. "Anh ta là tù nhân đấm anh đúng không?" Cô ta hỏi người đàn ông, ra hiệu cho kẻ ngốc mỉm cười đối diện cô.

Người bảo vệ nhà tù gật đầu là phải, Emma chuyển sang Logan và nhìn hắn với ánh mắt chỉ trỏ đó, lông mày nháy lên.

"Sao thằng đó biết đó là tôi chứ?" Logan hỏi và chân rụng rời trên nền nhà, "thằng đó còn không thấy tôi... ôi trời, tôi biết cô đang định làm gì rồi," hắn mỉm cười với vị cai ngục, "Khôn ghê đó." Hắn ngồi trên ghế và khoanh tay quanh ngực của mình. "Giờ tôi nói tiếp được chưa?"

Emma thở dài. "Logan, anh biết tôi sẽ phải phạt anh vì chuyện..."

"Mà cô có phạt thằng Lehnsherr đâu," người tù nhân chặn họng nhanh chóng, "và nó gần như đập một thằng đến chết với một cuốn sách... Chuyện hai thành phố (A Tale of Two Cities), tôi tin là vậy... mà tại sao lại quá nghiêm với tôi? Tôi còn khoá trái mình lại sau khi tôi ghé thăm nhà tù của Scott xong." Hắn làm thật... còn ném cái chìa khoá lại người bảo vệ nhà tù bị bất tỉnh đó. Hắn đôi lúc cũng là một người đàn ông quá gương mẫu đi.

Cai ngục Frost nháy lông mày lên, và nhìn người đàn ông kia. "Ủa sao mà anh biết được chuyện ở thư viện?" cô ta hỏi mang vẻ vô cùng hoài nghi.

"Nghe này," Logan nói, dựa vào bàn làm việc phớt lờ câu hỏi của vị cai ngục về sự hiện diện của mình trong vụ đánh xỉu ở thư viện, ừ phải, còn biết tên cuốn sách nữa luôn, "Tất cả chuyện tôi làm chỉ là đấm một vài người bảo vệ ngẫu nhiên, lấy chìa khoá và đến nhà tù của Scott với một chuyến tàu nhanh đêm khuya ấy... tôi còn không giết hay làm hại ai... tôi còn không định đào tẩu ra ngoài nữa (cái bức tường kia thì làm lại quá cao so với nơi đầu tiên) và tôi còn tự nhốt mình lại sau khi tôi xong chuyện," hắn dựa ghế và khoanh tay ngang ngực một lần nữa. "Tôi không tin tôi xứng đáng bị phạt thế này." Hắn có thể đã làm sai quá rồi, lần này có vẻ đúng.

Chuyện này, không hề làm Emma Frost quá bất ngờ gì mấy, cô ta dựa lại ghế ngồi của mình và di chuyển lại trong một giây, mắt vẫn chăm chú nhìn người đàn ông hút điếu đối diện cô ta, tay lại dựa lên cằm của mình lần nữa.

"Alejandro, anh được mời ra ngoài... tôi cần nói chuyện với tù nhân số #10121968 một mình," cô ta nói, mắt không bao giờ ngưng nhìn Logan và... Christ giá như người phụ nữ đó có thể nhìn với ánh mắt lo sợ tiếp nữa.

Bảo vệ nhìn đằng trước và sau cả hai (Logan cười khá to với Emma và Emma cố híp mắt lại chút) rồi cuốn ra khỏi đây.

Anh ta không muốn day dưa để thấy cái kết này.

Cánh cửa lần thứ hai được đóng lại, Emma chỉ thở dài và lắc đầu của mình. "Đúng là giữa anh và Lehnsherr... tôi còn không biết mình nên giữ tỉnh táo quanh đây như thế nào. Hết toàn bộ nhà tù của quốc gia, cả hai người đang tìm cách lợi dụng để mà hành hạ tôi."

Logan cười mỉm. "Cô đã thích và cô đã biết rồi."

"Là do tôi khoan dung đó," cô ta sửa lại ý đồ của hắn, lông mày vẫn dựng cao hơn. "Nếu không phải do hai anh giữ mọi người ở lại đây, cái nhà tù này cũng tiêu tùng từ lâu rồi."

"Chúng tôi sẽ cố hết sức mình."

Emma nháy mắt. "Đừng quá tự phụ với tôi Howlett, anh vẫn chưa hết trắc trở đâu."

Gác chân lên bàn của vị cai ngục, Logan nói: "Mà Frost, cô vẫn chưa bao giờ trả lời câu hỏi của tôi về việc tại sao Lehnsherr chưa bị phạt từ vụ thư viện đấy, có phải nó hối lộ cô hay gì không?"

Chuyện này, mắt của Emma cứ như bị hoá đá trong thoáng chốc. "Tôi định sẽ lờ cái vụ lần trước," cô ta nói một cách thoải mái, "và để trả lời câu hỏi của anh... Tôi nhờ Lehnsherr làm một số việc nội bộ cho tôi," môi của cô ta chuyển sang một nụ cười thâm hiểm, "Giống như anh đi làm gì đó cho tôi thôi."

"Vậy giống như đi tống tiền rồi," Logan nói thầm với chính mình rồi lại đặt chân xuống nền nhà, đứng lên để được đối mặt nhiều hơn với vị cai ngục. "Thì cô định nhờ tôi làm gì Frost?"

"Tôi được giao phải làm tốt thẩm quyền về vụ một số tù nhân đang lên kế hoạch cho một cuộc bạo loạn, sẽ không được tha thứ trong nhà tù của tôi, công việc của anh là tìm ra những đối tượng này và đưa bọn chúng đến cho tôi," cô ta nhìn hắn, "Có hiểu không?"

Logan nhả khói từ trong cái điếu đậm mùi đến nghẹt mũi của mình. "Tôi có thể làm được," hắn bảo cô ta, sẵn sàng lên kế hoạch đánh tù nhân giải quyết câu hỏi của mình, "và chuyện này sẽ bù đắp nguyên cái vụ đấm-một-bảo-vệ-và-chuồn-ra-gặp-người-thương-của-tôi đúng không?"

"Lá lành đùm lá rách như thế," cô ta đáp.

Logan cười khúc khích và bảo cô rằng đã chấp nhận trước khi đứng dậy rời đi.

"Nhưng mà Logan," cô ta gọi hắn lại (hắn quay mặt nhìn cô ta), "Đừng có đánh gục bảo vệ của tôi nữa được không, khó khăn lắm mới được nhận sự giúp đỡ tốt đẹp quanh đây đó."

Logan chỉ cười. "Không thành vấn đề," hắn bảo cô ta.

Emma thở dài, xoa sống mũi của mình, đúng là loại tù nhân này đem lại cái kiểu đau đầu tồi tệ nhất. "Ít nhất hãy nói cho tôi biết lần sau anh dự định làm điều đó," cô ta nói, "để mà tôi có thể chuẩn bị," cô ta nói rồi thầm thì. Đi chết đi. Logan. Howlett.

Tạo cử chỉ hai ngón tay giơ lên với người tóc vàng, Logan chỉ đáp lại: "Có nha bà chủ," trước khi hắn ra khỏi cửa, để cho Emma tránh cái triệu chứng đau nửa đầu sắp tới của cô ta. Nhưng sau đó hắn lại thủ thỉ vào văn phòng cô ta...

"Thứ Ba tuần sau!"

Mặt của Emma gục lên bàn và cô ta la hét vì tức mình.

Bọn tù nhân khốn nạn.


	11. Cái Đó Anh Yêu, Là Tấm Vé Đưa Anh Ra Khỏi Đây

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tội nghiệp Janos, anh ta còn chưa được nhìn thấy cái tay đấm đầy lông bay đến. Và Charles đánh thức Erik bằng một cách vô cùng ngon lành.

Charles đến nhà tù của Azazel trong một góc tối một cách chậm rãi và bí mật. Tạ ơn hôm nay là thứ Ba và anh đã thuyết phục Logan từ ngày hôm qua để giúp anh 'đào thoát ra khỏi nhà tù một tí', giống như Logan đã làm khi anh ta cần gặp Scott.

Logan đặt chùm chìa khoá một cách cẩn thận bên ngoài nhà tù của Charles và Erik... một cách cẩn thận như vậy để không làm Lehnsherr thức, như Charles đã yêu cầu rồi anh ta mỉm cười với người đẹp (Charles đang bị ôm ghì bởi Erik, hắn đôi lúc cũng để lại bộ mặt khá là hoảng sợ trong khi ngủ, quái thật, bởi thế mới ôm Charles chặt hơn đến vậy? Nên giờ phải tìm cách rời ra khỏi người bạn đáng yêu này) rồi biến mất trong bóng tối để gặp Scott.

Anh ta không định hỏi Charles sẽ làm gì. Cả.

Một cách nào đó, Charles ĐÃ tự mình rút ra khỏi người Đức đang ngủ được (bằng cách thổi kèn cho hắn trước khi ánh sáng ngoài cửa sổ loé ra có thể giúp được), và anh di chuyển từ từ dọc hành lang xuống nhà tù của Azazel, sau khi giẫm qua người bảo vệ nhà tù bị nốc ao. Christ, đáng lí ra Logan nên thực sự dạy Charles cách đấm gục một người chỉ với một tay, cách này ấn tượng thật. (Và hữu ích nữa cơ.)

"Um, xin chào?" Charles khẽ gọi ngay từ cái giây anh bước vào trong nhà tù của người Nga, tìm kiếm bất kì dấu hiệu của sự chuyển động. "Vào đây đi," là câu nói của người đàn ông giọng bản ngữ dày đặc ở đằng sau vài tấm treo từ trần nhà, che mất tầm nhìn của mình từ bên ngoài, và chúa thật, giống như người đàn ông này đang che đậy điều gì đó.

Và anh vào thật, Charles tìm cách mở và vào nhà tù của Azazel. Ngạc nhiên ghê chưa, người đàn ông này có thứ giống hệt như một cái phòng thí nghiệm khoa học nho nhỏ vậy, gồm một tấn chai bé, thảo mộc khô treo xung quanh, hộp sữa chứa đầy cái thứ-có-chúa-mới-biết và còn cả vài cốc thuỷ tinh và ống nghiệm nữa.

Yep, tất nhiên Azazel là người đàn ông để lui tới khi bạn cần thứ gì đó, kể cả cần thuốc phiện hay thuốc độc, anh ta dám chắc sẽ có thứ gì đó làm bạn bối rối (hoặc giết tù nhân khó chịu mà bạn không thể chịu đựng được, ah, còn cái bộ lau chùi tàu thuyền cũ còn dùng tốt nữa, lại chọc ghẹo mỗi lần đây mà).

"Ah, đồ chơi nhỏ bé yêu thích của thằng Lehnsherr đây rồi," Azazel nói một khi Charles tìm ra, "Tôi đoán là cậu đó." Anh ta cười một cách đáng sợ về phía người đẹp và... Christ, sao Janos lại thấy nụ cười này là bất cứ loại gì khác, còn mọi người đều cho là khủng khiếp nhỉ.

"Anh còn nhớ chuyện thảo luận của chúng ta từ tuần trước không?" Charles đáp lại, phớt lờ cái tên con cún mà người tù nhân khác vừa mới đặt cho anh (anh ta nghĩ thì dễ thương đối với chính mình thôi, oh lord, nếu mà biết thì Erik làm gì với anh ta nhỉ?).

Azazel gật đầu, "Tôi nhớ, tôi nhớ, tất nhiên rồi mà. Vào đây, và ngồi xuống ghế đi. Tôi có thứ mà cậu đang nhờ tới."

Người đàn ông lại chỗ giường tầng của mình, anh ta chừa chỗ cho Charles ngồi xuống, di chuyển một góc giường khác và lục lọi tìm thứ gì đó quanh đây. "Tôi vừa mới nhận được dụng cụ cuối cùng vào ngày hôm qua, không dễ gì để mà đem lại đây đâu bạn của tôi à." Azazel nói với người đàn ông nhỏ con hơn và anh ta sắp xếp lại đồ đạc, cầm một lọ chất lỏng nhỏ.

"Cái này sẽ giúp bọn mình xong việc đúng không?" Charles hỏi rồi nước bọt, một khi chọn con đường này thì không còn đường lui về nữa.

Kẻ đáng sợ người Nga đó mỉm cười với anh, cái lọ vẫn nằm trong tay. "Tôi đảm bảo với cậu, bạn của tôi, nó sẽ giúp công việc xong xuôi cả."

...

Logan đá người bảo vệ đã ngất xỉu bên ngoài nhà tù của mình... Logan giờ đã trở lại và khoá trái bên trong (giống như hắn đã hứa với cai ngục Frost). "Này anh bạn, hết giờ ngủ rồi, thức dậy đi." Hắn chạm thêm một cách nhẹ nhàng với người đàn ông tội nghiệp bằng chân, dù có nhẹ nhàng nhưng vẫn có cảm giác giống hệt bị đá như đập cây gậy bóng chày khi là Logan vậy, Christ.

Janos quay lưng của mình lại mà rên rỉ, đầu của anh thì lại xoay như chong chóng, chuyện gì xảy ra thế này? Anh chớp mắt nhìn lên trần nhà.

"Có chuyện gì thế này?" Anh hỏi một cách rõ ràng. Cảm giác của anh cứ như bị tông bởi một cái xe vậy. Logan chỉ có cười vào người đàn ông ngay đằng sau thanh sắt nhà tù của mình, giống như là một người vô tội mà hắn không phải vậy. "Anh không biết mình ăn cú đấm của tôi là chuyện xảy ra đó," hắn bảo bảo vệ người Tây Ban Nha với một nụ cười nhếch mép. Thật ra đúng chỉ nửa phần!

"Tôi có ư?" Janos hỏi, vẫn còn đang choáng váng và không chắc chuyện mình bị đánh gục nằm trên nền nhà. "Đợi xíu, ý anh là sao, tôi ăn cú đấm của anh mà không biết gì hết ư?" Sao mà có thể như vậy được? Anh nhìn người đàn ông lực lưỡng kia, ít ra hắn không cướp chìa khoá của mình và đào thoát, sẽ làm tiêu tán cả đời Janos. Anh có thể bị đuổi, rồi không bao giờ được gặp lại Azazel một lần nữa.

Logan chìa tay của mình ra ngoài và đỡ người đàn ông kia đứng vững bằng chân của mình. "Đừng có quan tâm là chuyện gì," người tù nhân bảo, cố gắng đổi chủ đề của cả một cuộc trò chuyện như thể nó chưa bao giờ xảy ra vậy (Logan thì giỏi việc đó rồi), "tất cả những gì xảy ra bây giờ đó chính là anh quay lại với chúng tôi. Anh ổn cả chứ?"

Cố lắc đầu của mình một chút (để xua tan cảm giác say sóng kia đi, nói nghiêm túc, cảm giác này giống như thực sự bị tông bởi một cái xe đầu to chết tiệt đó) Janos vừa nhìn Logan và gật đầu. "Ừ, tôi ổn mà. Tôi đoán vậy." Anh nhìn dọc hành lang rồi liếc lại người tù nhân. "Tôi ra ngoài đây được bao lâu rồi?" Mong là đừng có quá mười phút là được...

"Khoảng một tiếng gì đó?" Logan kết luận, nghĩ thử mình đã phang tung nóc Scott ở bờ tường được bao lâu rồi.

Mặt Janos tái sắc. "Oh god, tôi ra ngoài đây lâu chừng đó ư? Cai ngục Frost sẽ cho tôi lên đĩa mất! Tôi đã đi được nửa đường bây giờ rồi! Tôi còn chưa đi kiểm tra Dãy nhà tù số 5 nữa!"

"Bình tĩnh nào anh bạn," Logan bảo anh ta và hắn đặt cái điếu lên miệng của mình, "Mọi người trong Dãy nhà tù Số 5 đều ổn; họ đều ngủ cả khi tôi đi ngang qua đó," hắn nói, để không bị xáo trộn gì cả, và hắn thắp cái điếu nặng mùi khó ngửi kia.

Mặt của Janos trở nên tái sắc như anh sắp sửa phát bệnh. "Anh... anh ra ngoài ư?" Anh kêu lên. Chết rồi, anh sẽ là người đầu tiên chết sớm một khi Frost biết được chuyện này.

"Tất nhiên," Logan đáp lại, nhả ra một làn khói nhỏ rồi thổi ra một đám lớn hơn với mùi khó ngửi đó. "Tôi ra ngoài mỗi ngày thứ Ba thôi, anh còn nghĩ gì khác ngoài việc tôi dành thời gian để bên cạnh một người bạn trai khác dãy nhà giam hoàn toàn với tôi? Mỗi tuần hoạt động ngoài sân khi toàn bộ dãy đều gặp nhau không đủ cho tôi đâu, tôi cần nhiều hơn nữa." Hell, nếu Frost khôn chút thì cô ta đã chuyển Scott qua nhà tù của Logan rồi, nhưng mà không đâu, cô ta giống như là một con-bích-lạnh-nhạt (câu từ của Logan) và thích làm khó cho hắn.

"Oh God," người đàn ông tóc đem nói thầm, vẫn còn sốc chuyện một tù nhân đào ra ngay trong lúc mình đi quan sát VÀ chuồn xuống xem các tù nhân khác (với lại còn tự nhốt mình lại ngay sau khi xong chuyện... quái lạ thật). "Nhưng mà cai ngục sẽ giết tôi mất, bà ta sẽ đuổi tôi thẳng cẳng là cái chắc..."

Nhưng Logan chỉ bật cười, nhả một làn khói nhỏ từ trong điếu thuốc của mình, rồi chặn họng người đàn ông đang lo toan kia. "Bình tĩnh nào người anh em, không có gì để anh căng thẳng cả, tôi sẽ không bảo Frost chuyện gì xảy ra cả (cô ta tất nhiên, thừa biết rồi, đó là lí do cô ta để Janos trực ca đó. Cái gì? Frost cũng hài hước ra đấy) và cả Scott cũng vậy, anh rồi sẽ ổn thôi."

"Thật... thật không?" Janos hỏi và không tin được. Anh biết nhà tù này đã là địa ngục rồi, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng cái nơi THẾ NÀY lại sẽ suy đồi như thế. Bởi vậy không cần thắc mắc tại sao cũng hiểu được lí do Shaw yêu nghề ở đây dữ lắm, người ta nghĩ chỉ có một tên điên như anh ta mới vậy.

"Yep," Logan nói, dựa vào thanh sắt và nhả khói tiếp, "và cái cách tôi nhìn nhận ra một điều rằng, tôi vừa làm giúp anh một việc." (Janos nháy mắt vì chuyện này.) "Không chỉ tôi trực ca giùm anh mà tôi còn cho anh đủ thời gian đến nhà tù của Azazel và dành 'thời gian quý nhất' với nó nữa mà." Logan cười nhếch mép với anh, "Ca trực của anh còn khoảng, nửa tiếng sao? Cũng còn nhiều thời gian để gặp bạn tình của anh đấy VÀ nhớ trở lại đúng giờ để nộp báo cáo cho Frost." Người đàn ông lại nhả khói tiếp. "Vậy uh, không có chi."

Janos chỉ có nháy mắt lại hắn. Cái... cái quái gì vừa xảy ra đây? Trước khi người bảo vệ có cơ hội trả lời (như thể anh CÓ bất cứ thứ gì cần bảo) Logan xuỳ anh đi. "Đi... đi nào... rời khỏi đây đi. Đến gặp anh bạn đời của anh đó, nó đang đợi anh."

Lông mày loé lên, Janos nhìn người đàn ông lực lưỡng, mà bối rối.

Logan thở dài rồi nói thêm: "Nhà tù của Azazel có thể hoặc chưa được khoá lại trong thời gian anh 'nằm ngủ' dưới sàn," với cái nháy mắt, "Có lẽ anh muốn đến. Kiểm tra. Vào. Chỗ đó."

Và cuối cùng, cuối cùng Janos cũng phản ứng lại. "O-oh! Ơn tôi, Tôi... tôi nghĩ tôi nên 'kiểm tra' chỗ đó," anh nói một cách nhanh chóng, tăng cao gót và rời đi.

"Ngốc thật," Logan nói thầm với chính mình khi người bảo vệ di chuyển nhanh dọc hành lang.

Azazel hoàn toàn sở hữu anh ngay bây giờ rồi, như, một cơ hội lớn.

...

Charles đánh thức Erik bằng một cách tuyệt vời mà anh biết vào sáng ngày hôm sau... một cách làm tình bằng miệng.

"Hmm," Erik rên rỉ với một nụ cười và hắn bắn đầu lay động. Hắn liếc xuống người đàn ông đang ở giữa hai cái chân của mình mút lấy mút để. "Vậy, anh phải nói Charles," Erik kêu lên và lấy tay di chuyển xuống làm rối tóc người yêu của mình, "đúng là cách hay để mà thức dậy." Hắn muốn được thức dậy MỖI một buổi sáng kiểu này.

Charles làm tê dại dương vật của Erik đến đủ đầy và nở một nụ cười bảo hắn: "Em có một bất ngờ cho anh sau chuyện này," rồi anh tiếp tục mút.

Lông mày của Erik chợt nháy lên và hắn nhìn xuống một cách ẩn giấu với người đàn ông khác. "Một bất ngờ ư? Cái này bất ngờ đủ rồi mà," hắn rên rỉ một cách khàn giọng, giống như vẫn còn đang thèm ngủ nướng nữa. "Anh được mút tối qua giờ thêm cái nữa sáng nay, anh còn nhờ gì thêm nữa?"

Thật ra, Charles không định làm cái này một cách tự do đâu, do anh không có thì giờ để mà nghĩ thêm nữa, càng không phải là lúc để người đàn ông này làm việc bằng lưỡi và khiến cho mắt của Erik nhắm đi mà rên rỉ.

"Fuck Charles," hắn thốt lên, "đúng là một người mút chim giỏi như em đây."

Charles bắt theo nhịp độ của mình, mút và liếm ngày càng nhanh hơn, mong đẩy Erik đến đỉnh.

Khi người đàn ông kia đạt đỉnh, hắn kêu lên (khép chặt đùi của mình vào tóc của Charles tội nghiệp kia) và bắn tinh dịch đầy trong cái miệng ấm và tài giỏi của Charles.

Sau khi nuốt xong, Charles, do anh thích, chỉ có nói là muốn khiêu khích thôi, tiếp tục làm dương vật Erik tê dại và liếm một hàng dài, từ từ quét dọc lên, để anh lấy sạch toàn bộ tinh dịch.

"Christ Charles," Erik kêu lên, mắt vẫn đang chăm chú nhìn người đàn ông bên dưới mình, "Em đang định giết anh rồi đấy."

Charles mỉm cười. "Không đâu mà," anh bảo người đàn ông sau khi anh vừa kích thích bằng miệng xong kia, "nhưng mà có đấy." Anh leo lên giường tầng của hai người, lôi ra một lọ chất lỏng và đặt nó lên bờ ngực săn chắc của Erik.

Nhìn chằm chằm một vật dụng kia rồi loé ra một câu hỏi, Erik dò xét: "Charles, cái đó là gì thế?"

Charles cười ngày càng rộng hơn. "Cái đó anh yêu, là tấm vé đưa anh ra khỏi đây."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dành cho những bạn đã xem bộ phim Let's Go To Prison, các bạn có thể đã biết được cái kết diễn ra thế nào... nên đừng cất tủ bỏ phần còn lại! XD


	12. Anh Nghĩ Chuyện Này Sẽ Được Chứ?

Erik theo dõi dọc cái sân, bây giờ, khi Erik theo dõi, hắn theo dõi như những người băng qua Biển Đỏ nhanh vậy.

"Mày khốn thật," Người Đức hậm hực về phía Logan đang ngồi một cách thư thái ở băng ghế, đang chế tạo đồ chơi và cười với Azazel về chuyện lần đó họ đo bức tường bằng cái thìa, khiếp thật, thảm hoạ ngay từ ban đầu là đây. Hắn túm cổ áo của người đàn ông lực lưỡng kia và giữ lên, mắt họ mặt đối mặt, Logan cũng làm đánh rơi đồ chơi của mình.

"Cái quái gì thế Lehnsherr?" Logan nói lớn tiếng với hắn, cố đẩy mình ra khỏi cái tay ghìm của người đàn ông nổi đoá kia. "Hôm nay mày bị sao vậy?"

"Mày," Erik nhổ nước bọt vào anh ta, thọc một ngón tay vào ngực của người kia, "mày giúp cho Charles ra khỏi nhà giam của bọn tao cái đêm hôm kia đúng không?" Hắn hỏi với giọng giận dữ.

Logan nhíu mày bối rối nhìn vào tù nhân khác. "Ừ phải? Có gì không?" Lehnsherr bị quái gì thế này?

Erik giờ tức điên hơn. "Đồ khốn nạn! Mày có biết được rằng mày để em ấy ra ngoài sẽ bị trả giá như thế nào không? Mày đã thừa biết rằng tao không còn nhiều thời gian để mà ở bên cạnh em ấy! Quái gì mày đã giúp em ấy làm những chuyện ngu xuẩn đến mức tự đào thoát ra khỏi nhà tù của mình ngay nửa đêm như thế?!"

"Ay! Cậu ấy tự tìm đến TAO để giúp đỡ," Logan bảo người đàn ông cao hơn, nhìn Erik với ánh mắt sát khí và anh ta cong vuông vai của mình, "Tao không có hỏi xem cậu ta có muốn đào thoát hay không, cậu ta tự tìm đến TAO." Chết tiệt, nếu Erik muốn đánh nhau thì anh ta sẽ tới luôn.

"Em ấy đã bị đưa vào nhà đục lỗ rồi đồ ngu!" Erik thốt lại thẳng thắn. Hắn sẽ làm chuyện tồi tệ với Logan ngay ở đây nếu hắn buộc phải thế. Tên khốn này gần như khiến hắn phải trả giá bằng Charles của mình. Anh đã bị tống vào nhà đục lỗ cho đến khi kháng cáo đã xong, cũng sắp sửa đến nơi này rồi (điển hình, trong tuần này luôn). Thế là Erik không còn cơ hội dành chút khoảnh khắc cuối cùng của mình bên cạnh Charles được nữa, nhưng hắn cũng mừng thay cho người yêu của mình được ra ngoài, luật sư của người đàn ông này đem nhiều hi vọng thật.

"Bỏ qua đi Lehnsherr, là do cậu ta tự tìm đến tao," Logan đáp lại và nóng người. "Mày nhầm rồi, đi mà tự nói chuyện với người của mày, không phải tao."

Anh ta quay mặt khỏi người bạn của mình nhưng Erik có chuyện khác, hắn túm cánh tay của Logan và xoay anh ta lại. "Tao vẫn chưa xong chuyện với mày đâu," hắn cằn nhằn về phía người tù nhân cơ bắp, "nếu mày không để ý, thì tao đây đang tức chết chuyện vừa xảy ra."

Trong thời gian này, Charles khoanh tay đi đến thì thấy có một đám nhỏ tù nhân đang tụ tập tại hai người đàn ông (mọi người muốn xem màn đánh lộn ở đây mà, Christ).

"Erik!" Anh gọi lại, "Dừng lại đi, xin đừng, anh ta không có làm gì sai cả, là em nhờ anh ta giúp!"

Không hề ngừng nhìn Logan, Erik bảo người yêu của mình: "Không phải chuyện của em đâu Charles, để anh giải quyết vụ này," và hắn siết chặt cổ tay của mình với cẳng tay của Logan.

"Nghe cho rõ luôn đây đồ chơi tình dục của Lehnsherr," Logan cảnh báo, rồi mắt quay qua mở to với người đàn ông đang giữ mình, "Tao không muốn phải phá hỏng chuyện của bọn mày, nhưng tao sẽ phá hết nếu mày không buông tao ra và bỏ đi."

Câu nói này chỉ làm cho Erik cười thầm, hắn giữ Logan chặt hơn. "Tao sẽ giết mày trước khi mày tung ra cái cú đấm đầu tiên."

Logan nhếch mép. "Chỉ có vậy thôi sao?" Anh ta tự cười chính mình. "Tao hoàn toàn xứng đáng cho việc đó," anh tao bảo người Đức. "Tao dám chắc mày cũng sẽ là một thằng chết ở đây, nếu tao và mày đi theo con đường đó." Anh ta quay đầu của mình qua một bên và nhổ xuống sân. "Vậy có buông tao đi không?"

"Tao nghĩ tốt hơn hết là giải quyết bộ mặt của mày vì làm lỡ cơ hội lần cuối của tao ở bên cạnh Charles," hắn coi thường người đàn ông tóc đen kia.

Và một lần nữa, Logan nhếch mép, "Cho mày cơ hội lần cuối đó Lehnsherr, bỏ cái cánh tay của mày ra khỏi tao," anh ta cảnh báo.

Erik chỉ siết chặt tay anh ta, không chịu lùi xuống.

"Được rồi," Logan nói và nhìn hé sang một bên, mặt bắt đầu mang biểu hiện của sự cứng cỏi, "mày muốn chơi theo cách đó chứ gì? Được thôi. Đừng có trách là tao không cảnh cáo mày trước." Anh ta tạo nắm đấm và...

"Ay! Đủ rồi đấy!" Giọng của Shaw cắt ngang qua, xua đuổi một nhóm tù nhân đang tụ tập xung quanh hai người đàn ông chuẩn bị đánh nhau đây. Khỉ thật, đáng lí ra đã diễn ra màn đánh nhau hay ho rồi.

Erik buông thả cánh tay của Logan và người con trai kia lùi bước khỏi hắn. Hai người đều nhìn Shaw đang tiến đến chỗ của họ.

"Hai người các anh định làm gì đó mà không mời tôi đến sao?" Người bạo vệ hỏi hai người đàn ông kia và anh ta lại gần hơn. "Thật là ích kỉ! Quá ích kỉ đó. Đến chúa còn biết tôi muốn một chiếc ghế trực diện để thưởng thức màn mèo vồ này," anh ta nói với một nụ cười thâm hiểm, nhìn đểu cả hai. "Hai người tính giết nhau đúng không? Thế thì hay quá, rõ là tuyệt vời, việc này sẽ đỡ gây rắc rối cho mọi người quanh đây."

"Anh muốn gì đây Shaw?" Logan hỏi một cách cáu kỉnh.

Nhận ra gương mặt của Logan, Shaw đáp lại: "Đây là nhà tù của tôi Howlett, tôi có lịch đi trực ngoài sân quanh đây, và nếu hai anh đánh nhau thì tôi sẽ dành chút thời gian để hành động luôn," (và tất nhiên 'hành động', theo nghĩa của anh ta là 'cá cược') anh ta lùi một bước khỏi người đàn ông lực lưỡng và nhìn liếc ngang cả hai người, "Vậy, uh, đến ngày thứ Sáu thì thế nào? Thứ Sáu ổn cả chứ? Ý tôi là, tại Wreak Yard được không? Đến đánh nhau đến chết ư. Với hai tên đần như các anh đây liệu có sắp xếp được chứ, huh?"

Mắt vẫn nhìn, Erik và Logan dằn mặt lẫn nhau. Shaw mỉm cười. "Có vẻ như là một câu trả lời được với tôi rồi," anh ta chốt lại. "Để thứ Sáu tuần sau đi. Cho tôi nhiều thời gian chuẩn bị vài ván đặt cược quanh đây chút."

Erik híp mắt nhìn Logan. "Vậy là Thứ Sáu," hắn xác nhận lại, và mặt của Charles tái mét lên.

...

"Anh nghĩ chuyện này sẽ được chứ?"

"Tất nhiên là được," Erik nói thầm dọc khoé miệng của Charles và ép hai người lại với một nụ hôn kịch liệt.

Charles nhắm mắt lại khi anh khẽ cất tiếng rên vào miệng người đàn ông khác, cánh tay anh vòng qua cổ của Erik và họ nằm cùng nhau trên giường tầng của mình.

Erik dứt nụ hôn một cách nhẹ nhàng, mở mắt của mình và nhìn người đàn ông mà hắn yêu. "Phải hiệu quả," hắn nói khẽ, "'Nếu không thì..." hắn để ngắt quãng câu nói.

"Em đã nói với Raven," Charles nói nhanh chóng, biết trước Erik sẽ ở đâu rồi, "phòng hờ chuyện..."

Nhưng Erik ngăn cản cái miệng của anh, đỡ cằm của người đẹp kia và ép môi của hai người gặp nhau một lần nữa.

"Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi mà Charles, anh biết," người đàn ông lớn tuổi kia cam đoan với anh sau khi dứt một nụ hôn. "Sau cùng là ý tưởng của em," hắn cười nhếch mép. Hắn đặt niềm tin vào Charles, bằng 100% cả lí trí và con tim của mình.

"Em biết," Charles thở dài. Anh nhìn sang một bên, "Em chỉ là đang... lo ngại cả lên." Anh nhìn lại người bạn tù của mình. "Em... em yêu anh nữa Erik," anh nói khẽ.

Và Erik mỉm cười. Đây là lần đầu tiên Charles nói câu đó với hắn, điều đó khiến trái tim của Erik ửng lên trong niềm sung sướng.

Nhưng vẫn nghiêm túc, nếu bạn đi kể cho ai đó nghe về chuyện này thì hắn sẽ đi giết bạn. Trái tim của Erik KHÔNG phải 'trong niềm sung sướng' của bạn đâu. Kì thật.

"Anh cũng yêu em Charles," hắn lẩm bẩm, và lại chạm môi tiếp lần nữa, lần này kịch liệt hơn lần trước. Hắn hôn dọc cổ của Charles, tay đi mò lung tung khắp cơ thể của người đàn ông nhỏ con kia đến khi một tay nào đó chạm trúng cái dương vật đã cương sẵn của Charles, ngay bên dưới áo sơ mi của anh.

"Ít ra chúng ta có nên đợi tắt đèn không?" Charles hỏi với một tiếng rên khi Erik mò đến dương vật của mình và bấu nụ hôn lên cổ.

"Không cần đợi tắt đèn đâu," người đàn ông cao hơn đáp và hắn tiếp tục khiêu khích dọc cổ của người yêu cả mình, "Anh không quan tâm ai dòm ngó chúng ta chơi nhau, bọn chúng đều ghen tị cả thôi." Hắn bắt đầu bỏ cút áo sơ mi nhà tù của Charles.

"Oh," Charles thở hổn hển, cùng lúc tay của Erik chuyển sang phần thịt kín đáo lộ tẩy của mình, "O...okay vậy chơi em đi," anh bảo người bạn tù, và Erik nhìn anh với vẻ thèm khát, ánh mắt đầy sự mong muốn.

Họ làm luôn, cứ như đây có thể là lần cuối cùng họ ở bên cạnh nhau (cũng giống mà), Erik đẩy hông vào trong Charles, cười thoáng người đàn ông nhỏ con kia và cái dương vật của hắn từ từ thâm nhập vào trong anh, cứ như thế. Hắn giữ một cái chân của Charles lên không trung và hôn mắt cá của anh, tay còn lại của hắn đỡ chặt đùi của người đẹp kia, kéo anh lại gần hơn để mà chống đẩy.

"Yêu em Charles," hắn thủ thỉ, mắt vẫn dán vào màu lam kia.

Charles đáp lại, "Em cũng yêu anh Erik," và họ chơi nhau thật từ tốn và đầy đam mê, mỗi lần ra vào là mỗi lần nhẹ nhàng đỡ hơn nhiều so với phần cuối cùng. Charles cong lưng lên và khẽ nâng người khỏi giường, để tiếp xúc phần đùi đang đung đưa của Erik nhanh hơn, ép cái dương vật to lớn của người đàn ông kia ngày càng vào sâu bên trong anh. "God Erik," anh kêu lên, "Em thích cách anh chơi em."

Một cơn chấn động của sự kích thích trải dài khắp người của Người Đức. Hắn cảm nhận được mỗi câu chữ của Charles trong từng dây thần kinh lúc đang làm tình, xác thịt tiếp xúc với xác thịt và Erik đẩy cái hông của mình nhanh hơn nữa, cổ tay của hắn giữ chặt chân và đùi của Charles.

"Đúng rồi Erik, nhanh hơn nữa đi anh," người đàn ông nhỏ con kia cổ vũ cho hắn và anh cảm nhận cái dương vật cắm bên trong mình đang tăng tốc, "đã quá anh yêu," anh thốt lên, nghiêng đầu và nhắm mắt thưởng thức dương vật tài tình của Erik đang thu phục anh, đánh chiếm anh từng miếng một.

Erik thở một hơi thật sâu, vẫn còn nhìn Charles, nhìn anh thật là tuyệt đẹp, buộc hắn phải đút dương vật vào rồi cho ra nhanh hơn nữa. Hắn đổi góc độ, năng lượng được bổ sung thêm khi tiếp đầu gối mình xuống và người tù nhân nhỏ con kia bắt đầu la hét một cách to lớn và không biết ngại là gì.

Tay của Charles ngay lập tức bay đến che miệng của mình lại khi tiếng rên rõ ràng thoát ra khỏi cổ họng anh quá to, nhưng Erik tiến đến và giật tay anh đi, bên dưới vẫn đẩy ra vào, và bảo anh: "Không được, anh muốn mọi người nghe thấy. Anh muốn bọn họ nghe thấy rằng em là của anh," hắn nói như hết hơi, "và chỉ mình anh thôi."

Charles rên to hơn, khi Erik tiến đến điểm cuối cùng. "Dạ Erik," anh nói lớn. "Em cảm thấy sướng quá." Anh chui mặt của mình sang một bên và mắt của anh đóng lại thêm chặt, miệng hé ra để tiếng trong đó thoát ra bên ngoài. Thêm một lần nữa.

Mất một hồi lâu Erik mới chịu đi ra (đó đã là tất cả những gì mà hắn chịu đựng được), lắp đầy bên trong Charles bằng dòng tinh dịch ấm nóng kia, và hắn thở hổn hển ngay từ miệng của mình. Hắn nhìn xuống một chút khi giọt tinh cuối cùng cũng đưa vào trong Charles và để ý người đàn ông kia đang vuốt dương vật của mình một cách nhanh chóng, hắn gạt tay của anh ra một bên và làm thay, rồi đưa Charles lên đỉnh, cái dương vật của hắn vẫn còn nằm sâu bên trong anh và hắn dựa người xuống để đặt môi hôn. Charles giờ lạc lõng giữa hai cơ thể đổ đầy mồ hôi, hơi thở thì ngắt quãng, lồng ngực đập vô cùng mạnh.

Erik dứt ra rồi dựa trán của cả hai; hắn đang là bão tố, và thở mạnh. "Đây không phải là lần cuối đâu Charles," hắn bảo anh rồi lắc đầu, trán thì vẫn đang chạm vào nhau, "sẽ không phải là lần cuối."

...

'Này Logan, sở thú gọi đến kìa, bọn chúng đang bị thiếu đi một trong số khỉ đầu chó, nên đi nói với mẹ của mày quay lại chuồng đi.' Alex đứng dậy từ trên giường tầng của mình với một nụ cười tinh quái. 'Yeah, câu này mình sẽ nói ra đây,' cậu nghĩ với chính mình một cách đầy tự hào. Cậu chạm bờ môi còn sưng phù của mình và nhíu mày. 'Mong rằng hắn sẽ không giết mình luôn.'

Ngay sau đó, một tiếng kêu lẻng kẻng từ cửa nhà tù làm cậu giật mình. Cậu chui đất, lăn vào trong gầm giường của mình và thốt lên: "Oh god! Hắn đến đây để giải quyết việc cho xong kìa!" một cách nhút nhát. Cậu luôn biết Logan cuối cùng sẽ đến giết mình ngay nửa đêm. Logan, sau mọi thứ, được người ta rỉ tai nhau là biết chuồn ra khỏi nhà tù của mình. Tuần trước hắn đã nói ngừng làm phiền người đàn ông kia rồi.

"Uh, Alex?" xuất phát từ một cái giọng thực sự không phải của Logan. Tạ ơn trời, cậu được sống thêm một ngày nữa. Người đàn ông tóc vàng kia lú đầu ra khỏi nơi ẩn nấp của mình.

"Hank ư?" Cậu hỏi vì không thể tin được, mắt nhìn vị bác sĩ và anh mở khoá đi vào trong nhà tù.

"Em đang đợi ai đó?" Hank hỏi lại rồi nháy lông mày.

"Cái chết đó anh," Alex đáp và bước ra khỏi giường tầng của mình. Cậu đứng dậy và lắc đầu của mình. "Đợi xíu, anh làm gì ở đây vậy? Anh có biết anh sẽ gặp rắc rối biết nhường nào một khi anh đột nhập vào nhà tù của em hay không?" Cậu chớp mắt, nghĩ về chuyện mình vừa nói xong. "Ủa đợi thêm nữa, sao anh lại có thể đột nhập vào nhà tù của em được? Anh lấy chìa khoá ở đâu thế?" Thật là không-giống-Hank chút nào.

Ngay tại lúc này, Hank trông ngượng ngùng. Anh lo lắng bồn chồn với chùm chìa khóa, đôi mắt nhìn xuống. "Um..."

"Oh god," Alex thở dài, mặt tái mét. "Anh đi giết bảo vệ và cướp chìa khoá ư," người tù nhân vội xét.

Mắt của Hank sáng lên và anh nhìn bạn trai của mình với một cái nhìn không đồng tình. "Cái gì? Không thể nào đâu." Anh lắc đầu của mình. "Em nghĩ anh thật sự đủ can đảm để làm việc đó à?"

Alex nhìn anh trong vòng một giây rồi lại lắc đầu của mình. "Không dám thật ư, anh hiền khô quá đấy. Đỡ hơn cái loại như Lehnsherr." Cậu mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng với người đàn ông đeo kính cận. "Vậy... anh muốn làm gì ở đây?"

Hank bỏ một chiếc giày trên mặt đất và trông rụt rè lần nữa. "Anh muốn được gặp em," anh bảo người tù nhân thật khẽ. "Và một lần không phải gặp em trong cảnh bị tơi tả và đầy máu," anh nói thêm một cách nhanh chóng như thể anh đã biết trước chuyện khờ dại sắp làm tới của người con trai tóc vàng này rồi.

Được thôi, vậy thì Alex sẽ cất cái trò chọc ghẹo 'mẹ của Logan' qua một bên cho lần khác, vẫn còn quá tốt đến thật tình rồi còn gì. Hank đã thật sự lách luật trong đây, bất chấp công việc của mình, và đột nhập vào nhà tù của Alex chỉ để gặp cậu. Alex không thể kiềm chế trước niềm xúc động đến hạnh phúc vô bờ dù cậu đã cố gắng rồi. Cậu lắc đầu của mình và mỉm cười với vị bác sĩ. "Ra vậy, em vẫn muốn biết... sao anh lại đến được đây?" Bởi vì chuyện đó khiến cậu gần như bất ngờ khi Hank lại ở đây. Cậu nhìn xuống chìa khoá trên tay của Hank. "Và sao anh kiếm được chìa khoá hay thế?"

Và một lần nữa, Hank rụt rè và ngại ngùng, nhìn xuống đất khi nói. "Well, um...Anh không có giết bảo vệ, như em đã nghĩ trước đó đâu." Anh nhìn lên và nhìn Alex một cái (Alex cười nhếch mép theo đó). "...Mà là anh vừa mới... chuốc thuốc ngủ vào anh ta..." anh nói thầm và nhìn xuống.

Nụ cười của Alex nở rộ lên gấp mười lần. "Ôi Hank." Đó là những gì cậu cần được nghe, cậu kéo vị bác sĩ kia lại gần mình hơn. "Đó là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà bất cứ ai khác từng làm vì em." Cậu khoá môi anh và Hank buông chìa khoá xuống.

Sau một hồi thì lại buông ra, Hank chỉnh cặp kính của mình và nhìn người con trai tóc vàng kia. "Có thật vậy không?" anh hỏi người tù nhân.

Alex gật đầu, vẫn mỉm cười như một kẻ ngốc với người đàn ông khác. "Dạ," cậu đáp lại, "và em nghĩ em nên biết cách cảm ơn anh."

Hank nháy lông mày. "Oh yeah? Cảm ơn sao thế?" Và anh đã biết tỏng cả, anh được lôi lên chiếc giường tầng đằng sau, Alex ngồi lên trên người anh và cười một cách dâm đãng.

"O...Oh," Hank nói và Alex lấy tay cởi cút áo trên người anh. "Oh hay đó, được đây."

Và lúc nào cũng được cả.


	13. Anh Nghĩ Bữa Nay Hắn Có Thể Chết Ở Đây Thật Ư?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngày thứ Sáu tại sân cỏ.

Shaw bước vào văn phòng của cai ngục Frost, nếu như người đàn bà này chịu giữ căn phòng lạnh hơn bình thường để hợp với cách làm việc đầy phức tạp của cô ta thì đi được rồi, anh rùng mình và ngồi đối diện cô ta. "Cô muốn gặp tôi sao cai ngục?"

Emma đang ngồi ngay bàn làm việc, khoanh tay và chân tiếp đất, để ý bên cạnh cô ta là Angel đang đứng. Vị cai ngục thu hẹp mắt mình về phía người bảo vệ nhà tù đứng trước mặt cô ta. "Thưa anh Shaw, nếu anh mà biết được bất cứ chuyện gì, dù có xảy ra, giữa các tù nhân với nhau, tôi sẽ không ngần ngại đú sát đít anh đó."

Bỗng mắt loé sáng, Shaw nuốt lại lời của mình. "Uh...um," anh thả lỏng cổ họng nhẹ nhàng, "nói sao đây ta..." Trời chúa, sao Frost lại biết chuyện đặt cược kia cơ chứ? (Cai ngục Frost tiếp tục nhìn đăm đăm vốn lạnh như băng với người đàn ông đối diện cô ta, con mắt ngày càng cứng cáp hơn.) Shaw (đang dần thấy xấu hổ) lắc đầu và nhún vai. "Uh, Tôi..."

"Tôi chỉ nói là đú chết nhà anh thôi mà," Frost nói và cười nhếch mép. Cô ta đưa tay vào túi xách và lôi ra một cái ví tiền. "Nè đặt cho tôi 50 đô vào tên khốn Lehnsherr đó đi, tôi đã thấy tài đánh lộn của hắn rồi."

Shaw cười phá lên. "Oh- -oh cai ngục à," anh lắc đầu của mình (vẫn còn bừng tỉnh dữ lắm và ngạc nhiên khi Frost không định mắng anh kiểu mới). "Đúng... đúng là nằm trong óc khôi hài của tôi đấy." Anh móc túi quần và lấy ra sổ đặt cược và một cây viết của mình.

...

Ngày thứ Sáu tại sân cỏ.

Hàng trăm tù nhân tụ tập quay quanh cả hai người đàn ông đang chuẩn bị đối mặt với tử thần. Không một ai trong số họ muốn lỡ trận đấu. Bảo vệ nhà tù đã đóng trên tháp canh cùng với súng trường đề phòng họ buộc phải đánh dẹp sau màn đánh nhau, bởi vẫn còn nhiều vụ bạo loạn diễn ra quanh đây. Logan giáp mặt với Erik như hai đầu tiếp tuyến với nhau, mắt đầy thù ghét và lưỡi đầy độc tố.

"Đã lâu lắm rồi nhỉ Lehnsherr," Logan nhổ nước bọt trước mặt hắn, xoay cổ và... Jesus, lại còn hút xì gà cho bằng được nữa sao? Rồi anh ta khoanh tay của mình. "Tao đã đứng về phía mày trong nhiều năm, chống lưng cho mày, liệu mày có nhớ mày đã làm gì với tao ngay từ lần đầu mày yêu cái thứ đồ chơi tình dục nhỏ đó không? Mày phản bội tao ngay khi tao làm gì đó để giúp đỡ cậu ta. Tao đã từng nghĩ chúng ta là một người anh em tốt." Anh ta lấy điếu thuốc của mình và nhổ lên sàn. "Nhưng tao đã sai lầm."

"Đập hắn nhừ tử đi anh yêu," Scott nói ở ngoài cánh gà, đeo kính râm, tay khoanh ngang ngực và mỉm cười. Alex (đang đứng bên cạnh anh trai của mình) nháy mắt. "Anh nghĩ bữa nay hắn có thể chết ở đây thật ư?"

Scott nhún vai. "Anh khá tự tin là hắn sẽ yên ổn về lâu dài."

"Chết mày đi Logan," Erik chế nhạo người đàn ông, "Tao không cần mày chống lưng cho tao, tao sống vẫn ổn kể cả không có mày. Nhưng những gì mày làm chỉ là phá hoại cả, mày THỪA BIẾT bao nhiêu khốn khó mà Charles gặp phải từ khi bước vào đến giờ, nhưng mày vẫn giúp em ấy ra ngoài, và tại sao ư? Mày chỉ đơn giản nói là vì em ấy nhờ mày." Erik lắc đầu. "Nah, hay là có chuyện gì đó nữa đây." Mắt hắn hoá đá. "Tao nghĩ mày tính đi dỗ dành ngon ngọt với em ấy, để làm em ấy thích mày rồi chịch mày luôn đó," anh gầm gừ với người bạn cũ của mình.

Scott khịt mũi. "Nghe thật nhảm nhí; cỡ như Charles đáng lí phải là loại chó cái vượt khẩu vị của Logan rồi," anh nói và Logan bật cười với người yêu của mình, trong lúc đó giọng của Charles cất lên vượt qua đám đông bên kia với một chữ: "Này!"

Giờ Erik nổi điên hơn. Không ai được phép gọi Charles, Charles của hắn, là một con chó cái. Hắn lao đến đập tù nhân khác (dịch: Scott) ngã xuống đất và cuộc bạo động đầy phẫn nộ bắt đầu diễn ra.

Toàn bộ tù nhân xung quanh họ bắt đầu cổ vũ và xúi giục. Shaw đứng cách không xa lắm, ngồi xem với một vẻ hài lòng trên gương mặt của anh ta. Anh ta sẽ kiếm được rất nhiều tiền qua màn đánh nhau này. Logan lao lên trên Erik và tung một cú đấm gây mù vào mặt người đàn ông kia.

"Erik!" Charles hét lên từ đám đông, tiến gần hơn đến trước mặt đủ để quan sát.

"Anh ổn cả Charles," Erik nghiến răng, vật lộn với cả hai tay của Logan, bằng cách nào đó hắn đã xoay sở tình thế túm lại trong suốt màn đánh nhau và lật người tù nhân ra khỏi anh ta. "Anh kiểm soát được rồi." Hắn ngồi dậy và tung một cú đá vào xương sườn của Logan (Logan la hét và anh ta lăn lộn chính mình). "Cách duy nhất để mà về nhà bằng túi thi thể đó chính là qua xác việc này," hắn nói rồi quay qua đá tiếp vào một bên người của Logan.

Nhưng Logan có một chiến thuật khác, anh ta túm chân của Lehnsherr lại và kéo hắn ngã túi bụi xuống nền sân cỏ, anh ta lẩm bẩm. "Không nằm ngoài mong đợi đấy," Logan gầm gừ về phía hắn. Anh ta chồm lên trên, đứng chàng hảng về phía người đàn ông, về đấm một thêm một phát nữa.

"Có ai khác cảm thấy thích thú một cách kỳ lạ bởi tất cả chuyện này không nhỉ?" Scott hỏi. (Alex gầm gừ, lấy tay của mình bịt miệng anh lại.)

Vẫn còn ở trên, Logan cười toe toét trước Erik, lôi trong vớ của mình ra một món đồ chơi khiến cho toàn bộ tù nhân cổ vũ nhiệt tình giữ hơn, "Tao cá chắc mày đã gặp 'Slicer' một lần rồi," anh ta nói rồi đâm con dao lên ngực của Charles, nhưng thay vì làm xuyên thủng làn da của hắn, phần lưỡi dao thô sơ của món đồ chơi lại lìa ra, làm cho Logan khá bối rối. Erik chồm dậy và cởi nửa thân áo sơ mi mình lên, làm lộ bên trong đó chính là cái giáp, là cái biển số xe. Logan cười nhếch mép. "Này, tao thấy thích rồi đó," anh ta nói rồi gật đầu nhìn xuống rồi quay qua nhìn Lehnsherr. "Tao cũng có thứ dành tặng cho mày," anh ta nói rồi chà tay áo của áo sơ mi dài kia vào mắt của Erik.

Hét lên trong đau đớn, Erik dụi mắt đã rát của mình. "Cái đệt! Gì thế này?" Hắn hỏi xem đó là thứ gì rồi nằm vật vã lên sân cỏ, mắt vẫn đang bỏng rát đến tận xương tuỷ. "Thuốc khử trùng công nghiệp," Logan bảo hắn rồi đứng dậy, "để nhiều trong phòng làm việc lắm," anh ta nói rồi đá người tù nhân nằm bên dưới ngay hông.

Erik la hét và chân của Logan đặt tên người hắn, và người bạn kia lại leo trên đầu Erik và đấm liên tiếp vào hắn.

Azazel đang từ ở một phương trời nào đó, rút ngắn khoảng cách của mình lại gần với Janos, hắn đã dừng làm việc của mình khi hắn nhìn thấy Logan lao qua cái sân cỏ kia. Erik cũng đỡ được chân mình lên và đạp vào ngực của Logan, đẩy anh ta dọc cái đấu trường vào những tù nhân khác.

Vẫn còn đứng đó, Erik lau chùi vài giọt máu trên gương mặt của mình với mu bàn tay rồi lại ngã quỵ trước Charles. Charles giữ chặt cánh tay của người đàn ông cao hơn kia. "Erik," anh hỏi gấp, "anh ổn chứ?" Erik lấy cánh tay của mình ôm vào eo người đàn ông nhỏ con kia và kéo mình đứng thẳng. "Anh ổn em yêu" Hắn đáp lại, "sẽ vượt qua thôi mà." Hắn kéo người đẹp vào một nụ hôn đầy thô bạo, đập môi vào nhau như thể đây là nụ hôn cuối cùng vậy. "Em có chưa?" Erik hỏi một lần nữa rồi lại buông ra. Charles gật đầu, lấy chìa người yêu của mình một cái ống kim tiêm.

Cầm nó, Erik bắt đầu quay lưng về phía Logan, nhưng Charles níu kéo cánh tay hắn lại. "Erik này," anh nói "lỡ như chuyện này không như kế hoạch..." Nhưng Erik đặt một ngón tay lên môi của người đàn ông trẻ hơn, làm anh im lại. "Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn," hắn nói với Charles. "Nhưng mà anh biết, rằng em yêu anh." Cả hai người đàn ông mỉm cười rồi lại hôn thêm nữa.

"Ay Lehnsherr," Logan gào lên, ngay sau khi ngồi dậy từ đám tù nhân bị hắn ném vào ngã túi bụi kia, "xách mông mày lại đây và giải quyết cho xong chuyện đi, tao định sẽ quả quyết chuyện hết vào ngày hôm nay." Anh ta bước thêm một bước loạng choạng. "Trên hết những lời tao nói thì nó sẽ xảy ra ngay với mày."

Vẫn còn mặt đối mặt với Charles, Erik cười nhếch mép, tay đang ghìm chặt ống tiêm đang cầm đó. Hắn quay lại và giơ lên, cho người đàn ông khác kia thấy (đám đông la toáng lên). Logan chỉ nhếch mép lại theo, quay qua mặt đối mặt và nhổ lên sàn rồi lôi ra cây tiêm của chính mình và giơ lên luôn. Giờ đám đông hò hét cổ vũ dữ dằn hơn.

Hai người đàn ông đều cố dồn lại sức lực của mình, tay không của Erik túm của Logan, người cũng đang cầm cái ống tiêm, và Logan cũng làm tương tự như vậy. Họ đều choáng váng trước trận đấu kia, mỗi người đàn ông kia đều cố đâm người còn lại đồng thời cũng cố né không bị đâm.

"Đừng làm vậy Logan," Erik kêu lên, vẫn còn cố giữ tay đang cầm kim tiêm của người đàn ông lực lưỡng khỏi người mình. Logan càu nhàu, ép chặt tay giữ của mình lên cổ tay của Erik, cố cản cái ống bơm ra khỏi người mình luôn. "Tao sẽ không làm vậy nếu mày không làm vậy," anh ta bảo người đàn ông cao hơn.

Cả hai người đàn ông buông ta (đám đông lại xuỳ lại chê bai chuyện họ muốn chết thật) và giáp kè nhau.

"Mày biết không Logan," Erik nói trong một lát như sắp hết hơi, "mày đã dạy tao nhiều thứ trong tù rồi, tao sẽ trả lại cho mày." Hắn nhìn người bạn đã hết thời của mình. "Nhưng điều quan trọng nhất mà mày đã dạy tao, đó chính là không bao giờ tin tưởng một ai." Trước khi họ biết bất cứ điều gì trong câu nói đó, Erik lao về người đàn ông khác rồi, giữ chặt ống bơm trên tay của mình. Họ đâm vào nhau một lần nữa, chỉ lần này thôi, Erik vung tay trên của mình và cắm cái kim tiêm vào một bên vai của Logan, bóp hết tất cả dung dịch trong đó vào cơ thể người đàn ông một lần một rồi hò hét rồi xô Logan đi.

Ngã quỵ xuống, Logan nhìn cái kim tiêm đang dính vào cánh tay của mình. "Là tao ngu cả thôi." Rồi nói lại với Erik. Mọi thứ bắt đầu chao đảo tối dần, anh ta quỵ gối và mặt tiếp thẳng xuống đất với một tiếng động lớn. Lúc này Scott đã tái nhợt từ đằng xa.

Erik giơ tay của mình lên trong niềm chiến thắng, và đám đông cổ vũ. Nhưng khi hắn quay lưng của mình về phía Charles, người đàn ông trẻ hơn nuốt nước bọt trong kinh hãi, lúc này anh phát hiện cái kim tiêm cũng dính vào lưng của Erik, luôn, và dung dịch trong đó trống rỗng cả.

Khi Erik thấy vẻ mặt đầy lo lắng của Charles trước đám đông, hắn nhăn lại và lại chỗ anh. Nhưng đã trễ rồi, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy choáng váng, cả thế giới bắt đầu tối sầm khi hắn ngã xuống theo.

Lần cuối cùng mà hắn được nghe thấy đó chính là tiếng Charles gọi tên khi mắt hắn nhắm lại.

...

Ngày hôm sau, kháng cáo của Charles đã thành công và anh được trả về tự do.

...

Hai ngày sau...

Charles nhìn vào bia mộ của Erik và thở dài. Không có quá nhiều người trong nhà tù xuất hiện đến dự đám tang, nhưng điều đó không làm Charles bất ngờ, anh biết cả Erik lẫn Logan đều không còn gia đình, lẫn bạn bè nữa (ngoài nhà tù là thế), anh cá rằng nhiều người nếu có đến đây thì chỉ có muốn dám chắc chuyện này là thật thôi, đó chính là Erik Lehnsherr lẫn Logan Howlett đã chết, còn thêm cả nụ cười trên gương mặt của bọn chúng khi đi ngang qua nữa. Bọn khỉ.

Ngồi xổm xuống, Charles chạm vào bia mộ người yêu của mình. "Ôi Erik," anh nói khẽ, mắt nhắm lại trong một giây rồi lại nhìn qua bên cạnh cái của Logan, nằm bên phải cái của Erik (Charles ngạc nhiên vì cai ngục Frost không định chôn họ cùng nhau, trong cùng một cái quan tài, khỉ thật. Cái nhà tù chuồng gà này lại đầu tư tang lễ ghê gớm thật. Người quản lí đã phát biểu lần thứ hai là vụ này đã xong rồi.) Anh thở dài khi nhìn bia mộ của Logan. Logan Fuck-You Howlett. Ít ra Frost còn gán cho anh ta một lời an nghỉ cuối cùng và viết những gì anh ta muốn trên bia mộ của mình. Cô ta tốt bụng thật. Anh liếc trở lại của Erik, một lần nữa, anh vui vì người đàn ông này không muốn ghi những gì vui vẻ lên cho lắm.

Nên chỉ đơn giản: Erik Lehnsherr 1977-2012

Một cái tay đặt lên vai anh và anh chồm lên thật nhẹ, giật mình bởi cú chạm kia. Anh nhìn lại vai của mình để xem thử là ai chạm.

"Hey," Raven nói với một nụ cười ấm áp, "đến giờ rồi đó anh."

Charles nhìn lại mộ của Erik một lần rồi đứng dậy. "Được rồi," anh đồng ý thật khẽ.

Họ đều quay lại chiếc xe, rồi nắm tay, trong im lặng. Những người còn sót lại đã chịu rời đi, để lại mỗi Charles và Raven tại nghĩa trang rồi họ quay lại.

Trên xe, Raven mở cái xe tải và Charles ra đằng sau.

Anh cũng hộ mở xe tải, lấy ra hai cái xẻng, và mỉm cười.

"Chuẩn bị xới tung chỗ này lên thôi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuẩn bị chap cuối nha mọi người.


	14. Kể Từ Bây Giờ Chúng Ta Sẽ Sống Với Một Cuộc Đời Của Chính Hai Ta (Hoàn)

Khoảng một tuần trước...

"Cái này sẽ giúp bọn mình xong việc đúng không?" Charles hỏi rồi nước bọt, một khi chọn con đường này thì không còn đường lui về nữa.

Azazel chỉ có mỉm cười với anh, cái lọ vẫn nằm trong tay. "Tôi đảm bảo với cậu, bạn của tôi, nó sẽ giúp công việc xong xuôi cả."

"Cái đó là gì thế?" Charles hỏi và anh nhặt cái lọ tìm hiểu thử.

Người Nga mỉm cười. "Nước bọt bồ câu và phân dơi trộn với hắc ín thành chất nhũ hoá. Nó sẽ không giết cậu, nhưng nó sẽ làm cậu choáng váng, như rơi vào hôn mê, lên đến ba ngày. Tin tôi đi, đó sẽ là mánh khóe."

...

Ba ngày trước...

Raven đi vào trong nhà xác của ngục tù, tay cầm một cái bao và đặt nó lên xác chết trên bàn khám nghiệm của điều tra viên. Cô mỉm cười.

Điều tra viên nhìn trong cái bao, mắt của anh ta trợn to lên. Cái quái gì tiền nhiều thế này! Anh ta liếc trở lại người phụ nữ tóc vàng. "Tên?"

"Hai người thôi," Raven nói với một nụ cười, "Lehnsherr và Howlett."

Anh ta gật đầu.

...

Bây giờ...

Bên ngoài đã là tối khuya cùng lúc đó Charles mở nắp quan tài của Erik và người đàn ông bật dậy thở gấp. Hắn nhìn Charles. "Sao em lâu quá vậy?" Hắn hỏi.

Charles chỉ mỉm cười và vòng tay ôm người yêu của mình, giúp hắn thở lại.

Raven giúp họ ra khỏi cái lỗ chui phía dưới lòng đất và nhìn Erik từ trên xuống. "Anh đúng là có thứ gì đó với cái người đàn ông cao to này thật," cô quan sát thử.

Charles cười rạng rỡ. "Erik, đây là em gái của em, Raven, em ấy đã giúp hợp tác toàn bộ vụ này cả."

"Là em đã hối lộ nhân viên điều tra," cô nói thêm với một nụ cười ma mãnh, mặt của Erik tái lại trước tin đó. "Em đã chuộc tiền anh ta rồi," cô làm rõ thêm bằng một cái liếc mắt. Jesus, men...

Erik bật cười. "Okay, đúng là hay hơn anh nghĩ từ trước đó."

Charles đưa thêm cho Erik một cái xẻng. "Thôi nào." Anh nhìn tiếp vào bia mộ của Logan. "Làm việc tiếp." Erik nhặt cái xẻng và nhìn vào chỗ chôn của Logan. "Nếu chúng ta để nó ở đây thêm chắc chuyện này là trò đùa dữ dội đấy," hắn nói rồi cười nhếch mép.

Việc này làm cho Raven cười toe toét. "Em bắt đầu thích óc khôi hài của anh ta rồi đấy!" Cô cười tiếp với anh trai của cô. Charles lắc đầu và thở dài với bạn trai của mình, môi của anh cũng đang cố cam chịu cảnh biến thành nụ cười, "Erik..."

"Anh đùa đó, anh đùa đó mà," người đàn ông cao hơn nói và giơ tay mình. Hắn nhìn xuống vùng đất màu mỡ kia. "Được rồi, làm thôi."

Không lâu sau, cả ba đã đào mộ của Logan lên xong, Erik mở cái nắp và, bạn không biết đâu, Logan ngồi dậy với cái điếu thuốc trên mồm của mình, chúa thật là.

"Oh, cảm ơn chúa," Logan nói rồi anh ta cố nâng người ra khỏi mộ của mình. "Tôi không phải thất vọng như chưa có chuyện của ai đó rồi." Đáng yêu thật.

Tất nhiên, Raven nhăn mặt lại như không có gì muốn nói. Cô không cần phải biết gì thêm. Và biết chuyện nào nữa.

"Và đây là Logan," Charles nói một cách khô ráp, với em gái của mình. "Anh ta là bạn đồng hành của Erik."

Raven nhìn người đàn ông lực lưỡng kia. Cô nghĩ cũng không tệ.

"Mấy đứa ở ngoài thế nào rồi," Logan nói rồi ngậm cái điếu của mình, nhìn người con gái tóc vàng đứng bên cạnh anh ta rồi quay qua nhìn Lehnsherr và mỉm cười. "Thật vui khi thấy mày chịu chơi ở đây dữ lắm," anh ta nói với người đàn ông cao hơn, "trò đó vui thật, chúng ta có thể chơi lại một hôm nào đó."

Erik cười lại với bạn của mình. "Tao e là không đâu. Tao nghĩ một lần thôi là đủ." Erik không định quay lại nhà tù. Một lần nữa. Hắn đã có Charles rồi, và hắn không muốn phải mất anh.

Họ đều bắt đầu quay lại cái xe, Logan mỉm cười hành phúc với cái bia đá của mình. Anh ta rất hài lòng và không cần phải nói thêm. "Hey, tôi muốn lấy cái đó đi theo luôn," (yeah, sẽ không rùng rợn khi cất nó vào trong nhà của mình đâu) anh ta bình phẩm rồi chỉ vào cái bia đá của mình. Có lẽ Frost không thực sự là một con bích quá lạnh nhạt cho lắm, anh nghĩ rồi cúi gục đầu, đặt điếu vào miệng của mình.

Charles chỉ lắc đầu của mình với một nụ cười và nhìn vào người đàn ông. Logan giờ muốn tìm hiểu xem cách lấy cái bia đá ra khỏi mặt đất kia (mặc dù anh ta có thể vác nó đi, khỉ thật, người đàn ông đó vốn dĩ đã mạnh mẽ lắm rồi) và đem theo cùng mình. "Còn bao lâu nữa Scott sẽ ra?" anh hỏi người đàn ông. Anh biết một lí do duy nhất tại sao Logan muốn gia nhập với anh là bởi vì người yêu của anh ta sẽ ra tù sớm.

"Dưới hai năm thôi," anh ta đáp, vẫn nhả khói từ điếu của mình. Anh ta sẽ quay lại cái bia đá sau. "Nếu trong đó cải tạo tốt thì em ấy sẽ ra sớm hơn."

Erik nhìn người bạn của mình với một nụ cười. "Vậy chúng ta cùng mong cậu ta cải tạo tốt thôi."

Vậy là, không có Logan ở đây, sẽ có một khả năng. Charles tái mét. "Đợi chút, anh ta đã và sẽ biết anh chưa thực sự là chết rồi," anh hỏi Logan. "Đúng không?"

Nụ cười trên mặt Logan nới rộng hơn, nhìn liếc sang người đẹp với cái nhìn đầy hài hước và mắt Charles trợn lớn hơn. "Logan!"

Erik bắt đầu cười to và Logan cười khẩy. "Bình tĩnh nào," anh ta nói với người đàn ông lùn hơn, giữ tay của anh lại. "Tôi chỉ đang định bật mí xíu thôi. Phải, tôi đã bảo Scott kế hoạch của mình." Anh ta đặt cái điếu vào mồm của mình. "Và không kể với người em trai ngu ngốc của em ấy." Anh ta cười mỉm quay cái điếu. "Tôi không thể đợi thêm đến ngày hù đến chết tên đần non trẻ đó vào cái ngày nó ra khỏi nhà tù." Logan đã tưởng tượng cảnh mình đang trốn trong một căn phòng vào hét lên: Hù!

Và anh ta không thể dừng nghĩ đến chuyện đó; Charles phải cười mỉm lắc đầu. Không nên nói là Alex không xứng đáng cho một chút gì đó về chuyện này. Cậu ta vốn dĩ đi chọc điên người đàn ông này quá lố trong vòng hai tháng qua rồi. "Tôi không thể tin chuyện Azazel không muốn gia nhập chung," Charles nói tiếp, nhìn sang Erik. "Em đoán là anh ta sẽ là người đầu tiên nhảy vào chuyến tàu mang tên 'mình ra tù nha'."

Erik lắc đầu và cười một cách khoái chí, nói, "Na, nó sẽ ở nơi mà Janos ở. Anh còn thực sự nghĩ người Nga này khoái ở tù luôn đó." Ba bữa một ngày, một nơi để ngủ, và một người con trai Tây Ban Nha đáng được yêu đã thoả mãn nhu cầu anh ta cả rồi, còn gì mà Azazel muốn nữa?

À còn cái tua vít.

"Yeah," Logan cười khẩy. "Và, tôi còn không nghĩ Azazel sẽ biết chính nó sẽ đi làm gì một khi nó được trả về tự do, mỗi lần thằng đó thấy cái tua vít, tay của nó đều rụng rời cả đó."

Hai người đàn ông khác cười to và Raven nháy lông mày trong hoài nghi.

"Tua vít là vũ khí của anh ta lúc anh ta đi sát hại," Erik nói thêm với người con gái tóc vàng.

Raven nhìn chằm chằm về phía hắn nói một chữ: "Ah." Thầm ý với chính mình, nếu gã Azazel này mà có ra khỏi nhà tù và xuất hiện ở chỗ bọn họ thì chỉ việc giấu cái tua vít đi thôi.

"Mà Logan này, anh định ở đâu sau chuyện này?" Charles hỏi, cố đổi chủ đề Azazel và tình yêu về tua vít của anh ta đi.

Logan nhún vai. "Có thể là lui về phương Bắc, tôi có một căn nhà gỗ trong rừng và tôi có thể tạm trú lại ở đó một lúc." Và một trong số người bạn gấu mà anh ta chưa được gặp. "Tôi đoán tôi sẽ ở đó đến khi Scott và người em ngu ngốc của em ấy ra tù. Rồi chúng tôi sẽ dọn đến đây." Thật ra là, Hù!

Cùng lúc họ đều lên xe cả, Raven nhìn lại cái bia mộ đã bị đào tung cả lên. "Này các chàng trai, tôi cũng ghét phải ngóng tin buồn lắm, các anh có nghĩ chúng ta đáng lí phải vùi lấp lại cái lỗ đất kia không? Để chúng ở lại đây có thể gây ra sự nghi ngờ sau này."

Cả ba chàng trai đều nhìn nhau trong một lúc.

"Khỉ thật, em ấy nói đúng," Erik nói sau một giây.

"Bỏ qua đi," Logan nói, "Tôi sẽ đi về phương Bắc, không ai sẽ tìm được tôi từ đây trở về sau đâu."

Erik nhìn người bạn với ánh mắt khiển trách. "Thôi mày ơi, chúng ta đều hợp tác cùng nhau cả rồi, giờ chỉ việc lấp cái mộ ngu ngốc này lại là được chứ gì. Mày phải giúp đỡ tụi này." Sau tất cả, Erik muốn bỏ anh ta lại ở đây...

Chuyển sang mắt nai với người đàn ông lực lưỡng, Charles cố vỗ lên mắt mình. "Xin đó Logan. Erik nói đúng, chúng ta đều hợp tác cùng nhau mà."

Logan thở dài. "Bỏ cái ánh mắt tội nghiệp của cún kia đi," anh ta nói thầm rồi lại đặt tay lên mặt của mình vuốt xuống. "Thôi được rồi," anh ta nói rõ, "chúng ta sẽ lấp lại cái mộ chết dẫm này." Chuyện này đáng lí sẽ vui hơn nếu họ không lấp lại. Anh ta nhả khói khỏi xì gà của mình. "Nhưng hãy mua một chút bia uống cái, tôi khát quá rồi."

Raven nhún vai. "Em lo được việc đó," cô nói. Cô bắt đầu thích người đàn ông hút xì gà này rồi.

Erik nhíu mày. "Em có đủ tuổi uống không đó?" hắn hỏi.

"Còn anh thì sao?" Cô nói lại với hắn, một cách ngây thơ. Ôi trời Raven...

Vàaaa Charles thở dài. Anh có thể thấy đầu đuôi tất cả và dám chắc sẽ cả hai sẽ thân thiết thôi. Một cách hạnh phúc.

"Anh ngoài ba mươi..." Erik nói khéo. Logan khịt mũi trước lời nói đùa nhẹ nhàng giữa hai người. Anh ta quay qua nhìn Charles. "Vậy chúc may mắn," anh ta bảo người đàn ông khác. Anh ta thừa biết tất cả, là tự chính mình.

Charles lắc đầu. Chuyện này có vẻ giống Scott rồi. Không thể đợi 'trò đùa' bắt đầu.

Họ đều vào trong xe và lái đi tìm bia (một thùng 30 lon sẽ đủ) rồi họ quay lại lắp thêm cái hố. Buổi tối này, như một người hay nói, rất thú vị đấy, điển hình là một Logan đang xỉn nặng ngã vào trong mộ của mình ít nhất ba lần nửa đêm và Erik lại đánh lạc hướng Charles với một cánh tay có nước da mịn màng cực kì khoẻ (thêm nữa hắn còn cởi áo sơ mi mình ra. Raven muốn rớt cằm luôn. "Khỉ thật Charles, sao anh lúc nào cũng lôi kéo được một anh đẹp trai thế này?!") khiến cho Charles muốn chồm vào Erik vào trong mộ luôn và giữ chặt lấy hắn ("Jesus hai người, thật vậy luôn?" Logan hỏi và nhìn xuống cái mộ nói. "Hai người không CÓ liêm sỉ à?") trong khi đó Raven thì lại ói mửa đằng sau bia mộ của ai đó, nói nghiêm túc, không có chị em nào muốn biết cảnh này. Có lẽ, cô đã uống nhiều quá rồi. Cùng thời điểm đó, Logan vừa say xỉn vừa bảo rằng anh ta phải đi tìm một cái bia mộ của 'chính xác ai đó' để mà tè lên, nhưng là ai cụ thể, Erik và Charles không biết được. Họ đều đang ở cùng một nghĩa trang nơi những tù nhân đã qua đời khác bị chôn ở đây, nên, có lẽ là bất kì ai.

Sau khi vui chơi đã đời, họ đều đi trả những bia mộ về nguyên vẹn được lấp trước đó và nhặt lại những cái lon rỗng không của họ (tổng cộng là 30 lon, nếu dùng phép toán thì có thể tính ra mỗi lần nhậu là uống bao nhiêu) trước khi tách ra theo từng con đường riêng của họ.

Mặc dù đêm hôm đó vui chút thật nhưng giờ không một ai thực sự muốn cầm tay lái. Sau khi họ nói chào tạm biệt ("Thôi nào mấy bồ," Logan nói, "Gặp lại sau nha, không phải là tạm biệt mãi mãi đâu, chỉ là gặp lại vào thời gian nào đó."), Logan và Raven đặt taxi, Logan chui vào khách sạn (và anh ta sẽ đi vào một quán bar gần nhất để tiếp tiền thêm mà hắn cần cho buổi tối, đây là Logan chúng ta đã nói sau tất cả, khiếp thật) và Raven sẽ đi về nơi ở riêng của mình (cô đã rời khỏi căn biệt thự sau khi Charles đã rời đi. Ở đây có quá nhiều kí ức tồi tệ chết đi được. Nhưng giờ Charles đã quay lại rồi, cô có thể trở lại tiếp). Charles và Erik quyết định ở trong xe. Giờ đây là xe của Charles cả.

Họ nghĩ họ có thể ngủ lại sau một đêm và quyết định đến biệt thự vào sáng mai. Các chàng trai này họ đều sai.

"Bạn đời của em ơi," Charles nói gấp, "Bình thường em không có đáng sợ thế này đâu, nhưng đã từ lâu lắm rồi em mới được say như vậy," anh nói và anh đặt tay của mình lên cánh tay của Erik, một cánh tay rất săn chắc và vốn dĩ đã lộ ra từ sớm khi cả hai người đàn ông đang ở mộ của Erik, nhưng có điều gì đó rất sai ở đây.

Erik cười khẩy. "Em đã nghe anh phàn nàn chưa?" hắn nói thầm với người yêu của mình, nhìn cái cách Charles đang ngồi chàng hảng lên đùi của mình, khiếp thật, hắn có thể chơi tét mông người đàn ông kia ngay bây giờ nếu hắn muốn. Cả hai đầu dương vật cương kia của họ đã chạm vào nhau. Erik bắt đầu đỡ đùi của anh lên.

Chỉ một chút nữa thôi...

Nhưng Charles đang chỉnh mình lại ở trên người đàn ông cao hơn, đặt cái dương vật đã cứng của Erik ngay bên dưới mông của mình và xoay hông.

Erik... hắn KHÔNG đi phàn nàn chuyện này từ sớm. Hắn thở nhẹ một hơi và đặt tay quanh eo của Charles.

"Không," Charles nói và anh bắt đầu lắc lư qua lại nhẹ nhàng lên đùi của Erik, cảm nhận cái kia đã cứng kì cọ bờ mông của mình. "Em không nghe anh phàn nàn," anh nói xong rồi đặt môi lên hôn ngấu nghiến. Erik thở nhẹ qua cái hôn, rồi đưa một tay của mình lên (từ hông của Charles) đặt đằng sau tóc của người đẹp kia, kéo anh lại gần hơn vào nụ hôn.

Một khi họ dứt ra, cả hai người đàn ông thở hổn hển, Charles mỉm cười và anh đặt trán của mình lên của hắn. "Anh đang nghĩ đến việc xoạc em ở đằng sau xe, đúng không?" Anh nói rồi đặt một ngón tay lên ngực của Erik. (Charles rên rỉ nhẹ).

"Anh thắng rồi đó," anh nói thầm, và Erik lại tiếp tục chìa môi ra khoá tiếp, sau khi buông cái ngón tay của Charles, rồi bật cười trong môi hôn, giống như là thể hiện niềm tự hào trước chiến thắng, Christ.

Lần này khi họ làm tình, trong hàng ghế sau chiếc xe BMW của Charles, người đẹp bắt đầu trêu đùa dương vật của Erik ngay vị trí ngồi của mình, Erik giữ hông của anh thật chặt và hắn giúp Charles di chuyển lên xuống. Và Charles giữ trán hai người chạm vào nhau suốt thời gian này, hai người đàn ông đều thở hổn hển và thoát hơi trong cùng bầu không khí.

"Anh yêu em Charles," Erik bảo anh và Charles cảm nhận được dòng điện đang bắn khắp người của mình. Anh thốt lại. "Em cũng yêu anh Erik."

Hai người họ đều cho ra ngoài, Charles ra đầu tiên, xuất lên bụng của Erik, cảnh tượng này khiến Erik bắn ra luôn (thấy Charles xuất tinh chẳng qua là do Erik đã làm người đàn ông này lên đỉnh rồi). "Charles," hắn thốt ra, tay vẫn còn đang giữ chặt cơ thể của người đẹp kia và hắn còn đang cố gắng cho ra những giọt cuối cùng, cảnh xuất tinh ra khỏi dương vật có giá trị nhất là khi hắn lấp vào người đàn ông mà hắn thương với dịch nhờn nóng ấm của mình.

Charles thở dài, mỉm cười, và nhìn xuống người yêu của mình. Họ hôn thêm một lần nữa, một cách dài và ngọt ngào, rồi Charles rút người mình ra khỏi dương vật của Erik. "Vậy," anh nói rồi họ bắt đầu lau chùi lại, "giờ sao nữa?"

Chùi sạch tinh binh của mình ra khỏi cái áo đã bị cởi nút (đúng là điều tốt khi thật sự Frost quan tâm đến mức đi chôn hắn đang mặc một bộ đồ tuxedo, hắn nửa nghĩ mình có lẽ tỉnh lại trong tình trạng khoả thân, hoặc tốt hơn hết, vẫn trong bộ đồ nhà tù của mình VÀ cái biên nhận bộ đồ nói trên. Khỉ thật. Chỉ có Frost là sẽ đi chọc ai đó sau khi đến với thế giới bên kia mà thôi). Erik chỉ mỉm cười. "Bây giờ ư," hắn nói và ném cái áo sơ mi đã dính nhầy qua một bên, "chúng ta nằm ngủ thôi." Rồi hắn kéo Charles lại gần mình hơn, rồi nằm cùng nhau trong một nơi chật chội (ah, cũng giống như ở tù ấy mà).

Charles mỉm cười và anh chui rúc vào gần người đàn ông anh yêu. "Em biết rồi mà," anh nói với một cái ngáp dài, "tại không ai trong chúng ta đều có thể lái được, chuyện đó chắc rồi." Anh quay mặt nhìn Erik. "Ý em là, chúng ta sẽ làm gì từ đây sau khi ra ngoài rồi? Giờ cả hai chúng ta đều tự do cả."

Nhìn lại, Erik chỉ có đưa vào ánh mắt màu lam đáng yêu của Charles. "Lúc này Charles," hắn nói và hắn nghiêng đầu dựa vào mặt của người mình yêu nhiều hơn, "kể từ bây giờ chúng ta sẽ sống với một cuộc đời của chính hai ta."

Bên cạnh nhau mãi mãi và không bao giờ rời xa.

HOÀN TRUYỆN

.

.

.

.

.

Alex đi dọc lối của căn nhà gỗ nhỏ mà Scott đã đem đến cho cả hai sau khi họ ra khỏi tù. "Scott, anh làm quái gì thế? Anh đang ở đâu thế?" Cậu lén nhìn vào một phòng. Không có gì. "Sao anh lại dẫn em đến cái căn nhà gỗ chúa-thiệt-tình ở trong rừng thế này?" Cậu thật sự cần phải quay lại tiểu bang để cậu có thể được gặp Hank, họ sẽ sớm ở cùng nhau.

"Scott?" Cậu gọi tiếp, nhìn sang một căn phòng khác. Hừm, có nhiều đầu động vật treo trên tường đấy, chắc không phải phòng này. Cậu từ từ lùi lại, quay qua tiếp tục nhiệm vụ của mình dọc cái căn nhà gỗ cũ kĩ rùng rợn kia.

"Nghiêm túc đó Scott, anh đang ở đâu? Cái nơi này bắt đầu làm em sợ chết khiếp lên rồi đấy." Cậu đến nắm vào cái tay mở của cánh cửa tiếp theo, từ từ mở ra và...

"HÙ!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xong rồi! *Tái cả mặt* Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc và bình luận, về bộ phim: Let's go to Prison, có đến 80% nội dung được dựa từ đây. XD
> 
> —————
> 
> Bật mí của nữ tác giả đã xoá tên (Dựa vào comment):
> 
> Tôi nghĩ phản ứng của Alex diễn ra như thế này: Alex lên cơn đau tim trước "hồn ma" của Logan và ngất xỉu. Scott chỉ tay vào đó và cười một cách điên loạn ở tít đằng sau và sau đó anh ta cùng Logan chịch một cách mĩ mãn đầy hân hoan trước cơ thể bất tỉnh của Alex.
> 
> Yep, suy nghĩ này thú vị phết với tôi đấy XD.
> 
> Đúng rồi, Erik phải đổi lại tên của mình, ít ra là phải sử dụng tên khác. Tôi thích cái cách nghĩ rằng hắn ta sẽ sử dụng cái tên Erik Xavier kể từ bây giờ.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này của anh vduong007 và đã có per


End file.
